


少女心與腦殘

by snow_ink



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_ink/pseuds/snow_ink
Summary: 起源於奧村燐一貫的脫線之舉。嘴巴癢也可以搞出一連串風波。





	1. 口腔期不滿足

**Author's Note:**

> 系列文
> 
> 十年前的黑歷史與唯一的中篇作

突然覺得嘴巴空落落的。　　  
　　  
真想咬個甚麼東西啊。　　  
　　  
牙刷？  
　　  
在想甚麼，那甚至不能吃。　　  
　　  
牛肉乾？  
　　  
膩了，但是也沒有其他零食。　　  
　　  
而且這陣子錢都花在買菜上，得等下個月才行。　　  
　　  
聽說香菸可以減緩這種微妙的症狀，但是某四眼一定會囉嗦未成年甚麼的，還是算了。　　  
　　  
好想咬東西……  
　　  
　　  
　　　　  
吶──雪男──

……嗯？

怎麼沒聲音？？？

欸，居然睡著了？

原本還想問問雪男有甚麼東西可以讓我嘴巴不那麼空的，切。

是說這傢伙怎麼回事啊，睡覺就睡覺，臉上怎麼還戴著眼鏡，看書看到睡著了嗎。

喂喂，雪男──

雪─男──君──

愛哭鬼雪男──

北斗七星四眼痣男──

奧村雪男同學──

奧村老師我這次考了零分──

 

──這樣都還不醒? 平時可是常常拿我的成績大做文章的。

哼哼，那就別怪我在你身上惡作劇了。

嗯，來找一下。

放在哪呢……記得是在雪男的書桌上……有了。

說到在睡覺的人身上惡作劇的最佳道具就屬簽字筆啦～

唔嗯，趴在床邊有點不好畫呢，手還得伸長一點才能畫到另一邊的臉，直接跨坐在他身上應該沒差吧？

嗯嗯……輕輕的…………

哈哈～我都將重量完全放下了他還沒醒，不愧是本大爺～

很好！拔掉筆蓋準備下筆了～

欸這眼鏡真是礙事，丟一邊去。

那麼，從哪下手呢～

 

嗯嗯……

好像很久沒仔細看雪男拔下眼鏡的樣子了，意外不像小時候那種愛哭鬼的樣子。

而且有點帥氣……可惡啊明明就是雙子為甚麼女孩子都喜歡你！

看我帥氣的奧村燐大爺天罰的一捏──

呃，他剛剛眉毛是不是動了一下？

該不會醒了吧？

但是如果醒了，應該老早就將我趕下去了。

再捏──

很好，都這麼大力了也沒醒，所以還在睡。

繼續繼續。

畫甚麼好呢～

啊，果然還是那個吧那個，熊貓眼～～～

 

唔嗯……

是說……

熊貓眼甚麼的…………

他的眼睛下方其實都已經有很明顯的兩道陰影了…………

眼鏡戴上時都沒發現，雪男被蓋在鏡片下面的黑眼圈其實頗重。

說起來這傢伙很拚啊，白天是一般課程，晚上得教書，就算回到房間也是很忙的樣子，記得有好幾次半夜起來上廁所，都還看到他的桌燈是亮著的。

唔嗯……

欺負這麼辛苦的弟弟好像也不太好呢。

但是，沒惡作劇成功，感覺會有點可惜啊。

雪男這傢伙也只有睡著的時候才不會反抗我這個哥哥，錯過這次很可能得等上很久才有下次的機會。

讓我想想……有啦。

正好我嘴巴癢得很，就偷偷咬他一下好了，反正他也不會發現。

哈～

　　

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

「愛哭──痣──」

……誰？

「──零分──」

睡夢中隱約聽到讓人火大與胃痛的說話聲。

到底是誰？

想睜開眼，但是眼皮沉重得像是被黏死在一起。

然後是一陣稀稀疏疏的聲響，中間不斷夾雜著東西掉落在地上的撞擊聲。

這是在做甚麼……？

意識仍然相當混沌，只有聽覺勉強回覆一點。

努力排開睡意，試圖凝聚起渙散的思維，我開始回想。

 

對了……

我似乎…………

不小心睡著了…………

而且是累得眼鏡都沒拔下就入眠了。

所以現在是……？

緩緩將視線撐開一條縫，依稀可見鏡框在視界中所佔據的模糊線條，以及因為焦距過大而像是被縮成小解析度圖像的天花板。

眼睛有點乾澀，我眨了眨眼又再張開，腦袋總算是比較清楚了點。

眼角映入了某個人靠近的身影，我反射性地閉上了眼，側耳傾聽著對方的動靜。

對方的步伐不算太快，移動的速度以一個正常人而言有點過慢。

但是那種躡手躡腳、試圖模仿貓咪走路，卻又不時踢到東西而發出輕微聲響與抱怨的行徑，也只有哥哥這種毛毛躁躁的人才會這樣了。

哥哥想做甚麼？非得如此躡手躡腳靠近我？

等了好一會，他總算是移動到我的床邊，可以感覺到身下的被單被靠在床的一側的哥哥下壓而崩緊著。

然後有某個東西橫擦過鼻尖，距離近到可以感受到上面的細小絨毛。

還沒來得及反應出是甚麼東西時，它又很快地縮了回去。

正在思考那究竟是甚麼東西，以及哥哥到底想做甚麼時，他又有了其它的動作。

床單下壓的部分從我的肩側移動到了腰部到腿部一帶，然後──

突然有某個重量下壓。

 

這、這是──

 

他沒事坐到了我肚子上想幹甚麼──！？

 

就算哥哥的體重以他的身高而言並不算重，也不是像滾石那種憑依在石頭上會逐漸加重的惡魔，但是以63公斤的重量而言仍然是很驚人的。

特別是還坐在最柔軟而無防備的腹部上。

我幾乎是用盡了全身的氣力才能阻止自己發出慘叫以及抖動。

不知該慶幸或者感嘆的是，笨蛋如哥哥居然並未發現我全身一瞬間的抽搐。

為了搞清楚哥哥究竟想做甚麼而犧牲至此的我也很奇怪啊…………

強忍著胃部的不適，我耐心等待著他的下一個動作。

然後聽見了「啵──」的一聲。

接著忘了摘掉的眼鏡被以稍嫌粗魯的方式扯到了一旁。

再度思考起如此犧牲的我究竟是為了甚麼，哥哥你不知道正確拿下眼鏡的方式是以雙手分別握住鏡架然後輕輕拉開嗎？

不，他原本就是個笨蛋了，對於這樣的笨蛋有多餘期待的我也該檢討。

又過了一會。

他不知為何，遲遲沒有下一步，只是一直盯著我的臉。

那道視線強烈到即使沒有睜眼，還是可以感到有人正盯著自己瞧。

這時真的有點摸不清哥哥的意圖了，正當我多方猜測時，右臉冷不防被捏了一下。

力道還不輕，忍不住吃痛得皺眉，又迅速回復成原狀。

但是哥哥不知道是在耍著我玩，或者別的甚麼，又捏了一次。

這次是真─的──很────痛────────

但是我依然裝作沒有任何反應地閉著眼，都忍不住要為自己的忍耐力稱許了。

忽然有甚麼貼上了被捏得發疼的臉頰輕輕摸著，那是哥哥的手。

冰涼的手貼著有點火辣辣的地方，感覺很舒服。

然後那隻手開始不安份起來，指尖在搓揉完臉頰後轉向了眼睛的部位。

意外地，下眼瞼處被以有點重的力道由內往外推揉著，哥哥正用他兩手的大拇指指腹為我的眼睛按摩。

原本以為哥哥會用他手上的甚麼（推測是簽字筆）在我的臉上作怪呢……

下次的作業出簡單點好了，我想。

搓揉了有好一會，哥哥的手自我的臉上移開，按住了我的肩膀。

然後他似乎是伏下身了，可以感覺到髮絲在臉上搔癢著，讓我有點想打噴嚏。

溫熱的氣息吐在了肩頸交接處，然後──

 

欸欸────！！！？

 

 

 

**

 

　

 

「砰──」

撞擊聲響起，緊接著是哀嚎。

「唔喔喔喔喔喔喔痛死了雪男你幹嘛啦！！！」

奧村燐揉著紅腫的額頭，眼角飆淚地問。

 

「哥哥才是，你剛剛在做甚麼啊！？」

另一方也不遑多讓，奧村雪男一手撐著床，一手按著額頭反問。

「甚麼做甚麼啦！？」貌似被對撞的一擊給震得頭暈的人氣勢洶洶地嗆了回去。

「就、就是──」不自覺地撫上頸側，而後在反應過來的瞬間爆紅了臉，而後偏過頭囁嚅道：「咬、咬我的脖子甚麼的──」

「喔，你是指那個啊，因為我嘴巴癢嘛～」

「嘴、嘴巴癢甚麼的──」就只是因為這種理由嗎！！！

「你不會乾脆咬自己嗎！！！」

「欸──但是咬自己很無聊啊──借我咬一下又不會怎樣！小器鬼！」

「不管怎麼說這都太荒唐了，哥哥你是口腔期不滿足嗎！」

「口、……甚麼？」歪著頭想了一下。

「口腔期，嘴巴的那個口腔。」嘆了一口氣，奧村雪男開始了莫名其妙的解說。

「這是指那些小時候嘴巴癢但是沒有獲得滿足的人所會具有的症狀。」但是沒聽過會有咬人這種行徑。

「喔喔，那也許我是吧？」聽得似懂非懂，但似乎符合他現在的情形？

「你真的懂嗎……」感到一陣乏力。

「欸反正我嘴巴癢啦──」咋了咋嘴，依舊是空落落的，很想咬個甚麼東西來填滿的感覺。

這麼想著，手又按住了被他跨坐在身下的人的肩膀，將他推回床上，「再讓我咬一下吧雪男。」  
　　

 

──かあああああああ！！！「甚麼跟甚麼啊────」

 

然後當天非得出門的時候，奧村雪男一律穿著可以擋住頸部的高領襯衫。


	2. 以牙還牙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you got bitten, bite him back.

奧村雪男很鬱悶，而鬱悶的源頭自然就是他那成天惹麻煩的兄長大人。

但是這回使他感到如此鬱悶的源頭，並不是哥哥那每次都爛到慘不忍睹的成績，或者其他更令人嘴角抽搐的原因。

說真的到底要怎麼考才能得出僅有兩分的成績？難不成真的要請勝呂同學將他身上的渣都貢獻出來，然後由他熬製成一副特效藥後再讓哥哥服用？

而且每次向他耳提面命不要隨便動用身上的惡魔力量，卻屢勸不聽。他可是已經15歲的高一生，而不是14歲的中二啊。

總之，雖然哥哥有很多地方可以讓身為弟弟的奧村雪男感到困擾乏力與胃痛，但這些都不是此次讓他感到如斯鬱悶的主因。

主因是上次裝睡而被哥哥惡作劇所咬在脖子上的牙印，以及…………

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

他的兄長似乎是那種別人越抵抗他玩得越起勁的類型。

不停說著別鬧了請快點停下來的他卻讓身上的人肆虐得更開心。

結果整個頸部連帶肩膀各處都留下了密密麻麻的印痕。

當然過程中他掙扎得很厲害，可是因為太慌亂了，導致他完全忘記以他相對於對方的體力與智力優勢而言，制止自家兄長胡鬧的舉動理應是輕而易舉。

至於後來是怎麼制服的……還得多虧對方是個笨蛋惡魔。

過程中幾經纏鬥，兩人的雙手最後緊緊交扣在一起，一邊是極力想下壓，一邊是極力想上推。

上面的人不死心，拚命想讓自己的唇齒更靠近下面人的頸肩，而下面的人則抬起了右腳，頂住對方的腹部。

雙方僵持著。

原本咬著牙雙眼大睜著的人突然咧嘴笑了，英氣的眉挑高，神采飛揚志得意滿。

被壓制的人臉色立刻一變，即使被拿掉眼鏡的雙目事實上無法清楚描繪出位於上方的人那相當蠻橫的神態，卻大概也能從氣氛的轉變，以及手上力道的一緊略知一二。

他手上與腳上的力道不減，瞇著眼盯著上面的人，隨時蓄勢待發。

然而，他甚麼都注意到了，卻獨漏了一處──

對方的尾巴突然竄出來捲住了他的手。

 

雙腕被尾巴纏得死緊，沒有空閒再抵住上面的人。看著模糊的影像越來越放大而且清晰，奧村雪男只感覺到全身的寒毛都要豎起來了。

理智提醒他得想辦法反擊，但是眼前危急的狀況卻使他大腦一片空白，滿腦子只剩下完了完了，甚至在快要被咬上時緊張得閉上眼握緊了拳。

然後耳邊突然傳來自家兄長淒厲的慘叫。

他一邊想著得救了，一邊困惑著急轉直下的發展是怎麼回事，睜開眼只發現哥哥伏在他的肩窩抖動著，而他的手中緊握著哥哥的尾巴。

只能說一切是誤打誤撞。

臨時起意，想到可以動用到尾巴來壓制自家弟弟的奧村燐確實是難得利用了己身優勢，捆住了身下人礙事的雙手。

但是他忘記尾巴也是他的弱點。

尾巴細長的部份若用來纏住了弟弟的雙腕，末端自然會落在對方的手掌附近。

因一時緊張而隨便抓住甚麼的雙掌，就這麼正巧地抓到了尾巴。足可媲美溺水的人抓住浮木的力道，自然是敏感的尾巴承受不起的。

於是，原本難得居於上風的奧村燐，痛得連玩耍的興致都沒了，整個人縮在弟弟的胸前抖動著，像是小動物在尋求慰藉一般不肯離開。

奧村雪男想著那伴隨著一陣陣抽動的的嗚咽聲究竟是不是他的錯覺，對方的尾巴原來是這麼脆弱的部位……？或者他真的……抓得太大力了…………

忍不住覺得有些心虛。

他尷尬地拍了拍對方的背部，然後上下平撫著。

『哥哥……你……沒事吧……？』明明是被戲耍著玩的人，為什麼卻是他要安慰這個自作孽的人呢。

他不禁嘆了一口氣。

『抱歉，是我的錯，我不該抓住哥哥的尾巴的。』

已經低聲下氣地道歉了，肇事者卻仍未回應。

『哥哥？』他將手伸向縮在他肩窩的頭顱，輕輕撫著，『是我不好，所以……如果有甚麼是可以補償哥哥的，我都會去做。』

『……真的？』他的哥哥有點遲疑地啞著嗓子回應。

『是真的。』奧村雪男想著他果然拿對方沒辦法，又暗自嘆了一口氣。

『那……』抽泣的鼻音響起，奧村燐這次抬起了臉，『再讓我咬一次。』微紅的眼眶中寫滿了認真。

『只有這個絕對不行！』

不論他再怎麼好說話、再怎麼讓步，也還是有所謂的底限的。

『小器鬼！你明明說你甚麼都會補償我的！！！』

『說了不行就是不行！這和那完全是兩回事！』

『雪男是騙子！大騙子！』他的哥哥宛如討不到糖吃的小孩般耍賴起來。

『不論哥哥你說甚麼，就只有這個不行。』但是他完全沒有動搖。

他太清楚自家兄長愛耍賴的個性，有了第一次就會有第二次、第三次，到時就沒完沒了，而他並不想每天都帶著一堆咬痕出門。

乾脆地推開久久賴在上面的人，他起身準備去盥洗室好好整理儀容一番，順便去衣櫃翻翻看有沒有幾件短袖的高領襯衫可以穿。

『──可惡！既然這樣我一定要咬到你！！！』而被他忽視的這句話在往後幾天讓他的兄長實踐得淋漓盡致。

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

接下來的數天，奧村雪男都是在躲著奧村燐之中度過的。

他從沒想過自家兄長會如此有毅力在這麼一件蠢事上，隨時隨地都是一副虎視眈眈，準備要上前偷襲的模樣。

早上出門時埋伏在門前，中午吃飯時混在一群女同學中，下午快上課時躲藏在講桌下，晚上回房間時掩蓋在他的床被下──

──等等等等，不勝枚舉。

他都要覺得不堪其擾了，有這麼多心思在堵他，倒不如好好用在課業上，指不定獎勵就是讓他咬了。

 

他煩悶地揉著額頭，現在唯一勉強可以倖免於難的地方只剩下教職員室，對方至少還不敢跑來這裡撒野。

「呦～眼鏡男。聽說你最近被某人追得厲害啊～想搞師生戀嗎～～～」

來人總是一副吊兒啷噹的樣子，出口就是調侃，明顯的幸災樂禍。

「請問有甚麼事嗎，修拉さん？」連正眼都不願看一下，他逕自整理著稍後要拿來發派回去的試卷。

「喔～～～真冷淡啊～～～果然有了新人忘舊人就是在說你這種傢伙呢～」

「有甚麼事情就請快點說吧。還有誰是新人誰是舊人啊。」

「欸～乳臭未乾的臭小子還真不懂嗎。」被喚做修拉的人自顧走到了他的對面，隨便拉了一張椅子就坐，支著額看他。

「怎麼說呢～算是來給你一點指點的吧，教你怎麼對付那小子～～～」

握著筆寫字的手停頓了一下，奧村雪男的視線從桌面上的試卷轉到了對面的人。

「終於正眼看過來啦～怎麼，想知道？」笑得全然就是不懷好意。

「……如果是你給的建議，那麼不聽也罷。」語畢又將心力放回了試卷上。

「幹嘛這樣～我的經驗可是比你豐富喔～」霧隱修拉倏地站起身，身子傾向前方，伸出左手用手臂扣住了後輩的後頸，宛如哥兒們在討論甚麼黃色話題的私密話一般。

「聽聽前輩的話肯定是不會有錯的，吶？」

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

「喔喔，雪男，終於想到要和我正面對決了嗎～」

課程結束後，對方突然開口要他個別留下，這讓除了上課以外的時間，已經很久沒有正面和眼前的人面對面的奧村燐興致勃勃地看著他的弟弟，完全就是要與人一決勝負的興奮模樣。

「哥哥，你到底鬧夠了沒，這樣的蠢事早該結束了吧。」

「怎麼可以結束！我說了要咬到你就一定要咬到你！」得到的依然是否決讓他氣炸了毛，尾巴不滿地到處甩晃著，「而且明明就是你自己說要補償我的！」

「但是我那天已經讓哥哥咬了很多次了，而且還不停被人詢問怎麼穿著高領襯衫。」

這問題讓他感到不勝其煩，隨便扯了一個謊來敷衍過去的結果就是要扯出更多的謊，他簡直都要感到崩潰了。

「再說，哥哥知道被人咬是很不舒服的嗎。」鏡面一閃，「如果你真的想咬我的話，」逆著光的眼鏡看不出任何心思。

──聽好了，反擊的方法就是以其人之道還治其人之身，也就是──

「相對地也該讓我咬回去。」

──『以牙還牙』。

 

「哈、哈啊！？為甚麼我非得讓你咬不可啊！！？」奧村燐在這幾天展現出了第一次的驚慌。

──一般人聽到這種回應的話，應該就不會想再繼續糾纏下去了。

「那麼我又為甚麼非得讓哥哥咬呢。」而他的弟弟語氣平穩地回敬。

「如果哥哥不能接受的話，也請別再成天追著我要咬人了。」

「我、我怕你啊！」就像是為了自己壯膽一番，他大聲地吼了出來，而後大步一跨，站到了弟弟面前抬頭向上，氣勢洶洶地說：「來啊！！！」

──但是偶爾也會有例外的情況，比如我那笨蛋徒弟你那笨蛋哥哥。

「這可是哥哥你自己說的。」

──到那時候，你就這麼做──

 

他的弟弟伸出手扣住了他的下顎，稍稍彎下了腰，很輕易地就讓兩人的臉幾乎貼在了一起，而他弟弟的唇齒接著就要留下他的印痕。

「甚──！？」他想要掙扎，無奈被扣住了下顎，尾巴也不知在何時讓弟弟緊緊地抓住，沒有逃開的餘地。

他慌亂地將頭一偏，弟弟的唇齒卻緊接著不偏不倚地咬在了他的唇上。

「──嘎啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！」

一瞬間的石化，接著是尖叫，他迅速地掙脫桎梏退到了老遠的地方，以手背抵著唇，顫聲說道：「你你你你你你幹嘛咬我的、我的──」紅著臉卻遲遲說不出後面的話。

「現在哥哥知道被人咬是多麼糟糕的感受了吧。」

「這、這根本完全不一樣啊！！！」

「是這樣嗎，我倒是覺得不錯呢。」犯人一臉今天天氣很好的神色，「那麼，哥哥想再來一次嗎？」

「開、開甚麼玩笑！！！我下次、下次再找你算帳！」撂下這句話後，奧村燐就一溜煙地跑了。

而在他離開沒多久後，他原本鎮定自若的弟弟卻抬手蓋住了自己的唇，喃喃自語道。

「這也未免太有效了。但是──」

 

 

 

「──我原本、只是想咬在哥哥的嘴角、嚇嚇他而已啊……」

 

臉上是與方才倉皇離去的他一樣，掩不住的赧紅。


	3. 兄弟以上

最近這陣子的氣氛非常古怪。

雖然異相是源自某天奧村燐開始莫名其妙地追著他們的老師奧村雪男，但是真正的變異則始自上次奧村老師於課後單獨將奧村燐留下之後。

從那以來，每次只要奧村老師來上課，當天就會很詭異地籠罩著一股難以言喻的氛圍。

舉例來說，奧村老師在授課時通常會抽點某位學生來回答問題，一如其他老師們所做的那般，一般而言，每個人被抽點的機率是均等的，並不會特別針對誰或者漏了任何一位，但是這幾次每當點要到某人時，就會變成──

「那麼接下來請奧──岸的勝呂さん來回答這個問題。」

雖然語氣上沒有任何停滯，用語上也不見謬誤，基本上就像是某些極富心機的教師喜歡用來耍弄學生的招式，但是聽起來就是很不自然，畢竟以前從未發生過這現象。

或者說發還考卷時，奧村老師不再對他那位成績總是不能入眼的兄長多加評論，而變成像是──

「奧村君，請──咳，來領回你的試卷。」莫名地咳了一下，「那麼──呃，下回請、多多加油。」又不自然地停頓了一下，眼神還四處游移著，沒有直視對方。

若是之前的奧村老師，應該會盯著對方直接說出「奧村君讓我感到胃痛」、「要不讓勝呂さん將他的缺點都給你吧」，諸如此類像是在挖苦的話語，但是這幾天下來完全沒有類似的發言出現過。

奧村燐的反應也很奇怪，低著頭悶不作聲地接過試卷之後，便安靜地回座，整堂課下來也是一個人垂著頭在紙上胡亂做著筆記，吱都不吱一聲，完全不似平日裡的活蹦亂跳大聲笑鬧。

 

──這兩兄弟不正常到了一個極點。

 

沒了奧村老師對於自家兄長偶爾的諷刺，以及奧村燐鎮日大大咧咧沒大沒小的舉止，簡直就不像這個班平常該有的樣子。雖然課照上考試照考，但是大家都像是有甚麼東西梗在胸口，悶悶的很不舒坦。

然而他們也不知道該怎麼解決這樣的狀況，說起來到底這對兄弟是出了甚麼問題也不是他們能隨意置喙的。

再者，就算他們想居中協調，卻又不覺得這兩人是因為甚麼事情導致意見不合而冷戰，比起那種凝重而劍拔弩張的緊張感，他們班上現在的氣氛更像是……更像是…………

……尷尬…………或者是、──

 

曖昧一類的？

 

這讓他們忍不住開始猜測兩人上次的課後獨處究竟發生了些甚麼，但是又覺得不要知道原因會比較好，於是這種古怪的氛圍就這麼維持了下去……

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

「那麼接下來請奧──」忍不住皺了一下眉頭，「──岸的勝呂さん來回答這個問題。」

硬是將哥哥的名字轉成勝呂さん學肯定很不自然，然而我也別無他法。

這是自那以來的第幾次了呢？老實說我也不記得了。

只記得三天前並不是如此的。

一切的源頭則起自更早之前，哥哥不知發甚麼神經亂咬我的那天開始。

原本以為那只是氣話，想不到他異常有決心，整整埋伏了我四天，而且從許多意想不到的地方冒出來，躲在講桌下是哪門子的小學生惡作劇啊。

由於哥哥做得太明顯，一點都沒有隱藏意圖的意思，閃避他的攻擊並不是甚麼難事，但是相對而言，也引起過多的注目，讓我很是困擾。

之後在修拉さん的建議下，嘗試著反咬回去，而效果相當卓越。

事實上是，太卓越了。

 

現在避不見人的變成了哥哥。

他不再四處堵我，整個人變得安安份份的，回復到了原本的作息，正常出門、正常上下課、正常準備餐點，但是卻不會像平常那樣正常地跟我說話了。

早上出門時，哥哥若不是仍在睡覺，就是早早不見人影，便當則是擺在了桌上。

晚上結束課程或者任務，回到房間後，哥哥也早已熄燈就寢，只剩下我書桌前的檯燈亮著昏黃的光。

說著要找我算帳的哥哥，自己切斷了所有的交流。

不，嚴格說來還有一種交流方式──

 

「奧村君，請──」我發覺自己方才又恍神了一下，「咳，來領回你的試卷。」

「那麼──」應該要說些甚麼，「呃，下回請、多多加油。」但是我可以說些甚麼？

哥哥會有這種反應，很明顯是我後來不小心咬到他的……嘴巴的緣故。

一般來說，如果只是好朋友或者兄弟之間玩笑的打鬧，也許打打馬虎眼，隨便說著這是耍人的、回敬你的、之類的話，調侃笑鬧幾句也就這麼過去了。

但是哥哥的反應卻不是如此，原本以為回到房間後，他就會像個沒事人一般，一切又回到平常，或者繼續說著要咬我，但……

哥哥的反常讓我也跟著反常了。

本來想讓自己別那麼在意那次的意外，現在卻不由得更加在意起來，覺得有點心癢癢的，這應該只是我過度意識了吧。

無論如何，事情如果沒有經過開誠布公，就只會懸而未決，永遠卡在那裡，否則會讓大家都困擾的。

於是我在下課後又一次要求哥哥單獨留下來。

哥哥有點驚慌地看著我，又看了看詩繪美さん。

「那，我先走了喔，燐？」詩繪美さん擔憂的視線在我和哥哥之間來回，最後點了一下頭，離開了教室。

「那麼，哥哥，我們來談談吧。」

確定教室中只剩下我們兩個，而教室門鎖也確實鎖上後，我開口道。

「談……談甚麼啊？」哥哥垂著頭囁嚅著，整個人顯得異常緊繃。

「談我們上次下課後的那件事。」

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

不甘心！

非常不甘心！！！

我奧村燐大爺居然甚麼都沒反擊就那樣落荒而逃了！！？

恥辱啊！這是畢生的恥辱！！！

真是丟臉死了！被人打得鼻青臉腫都沒有這麼丟臉！至少和我對幹的人身上也是四處掛彩，甚至三兩下就讓我打趴的。

就連對上老頭子每次都被堵得百口莫辯都沒這麼鬱悶，畢竟可以自我安慰不能讓老頭子太上火，得留個顏面給他才行。

但是啊！輸給弟弟這點就是讓我嚥不下這口氣！！！

念書甚麼的也就算了，因為那種小事而反擊不能甚至落荒而逃一點都不像我啊！！！

那種、那種小事甚麼的──啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊──

歸根究底都是那個四眼痣男的錯啊哪有人報復是咬在、咬在嘴巴上的啦！！！

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊──！！！

不要再回想起那一幕了啦混帳大腦！！！

 

哈、哈啊──哈────哈啊───呼……

呼…………

撞了牆壁後總算是覺得腦袋稍微淨空了點，不過這還真是有點痛啊，下次撞書桌就好了……

呃，牆壁好像多了好幾條裂縫……？

是地震造成的，對、一定是地震造成的。

不管它了，還是想想要怎麼贏回來比較實際。

大家都說想要贏回來就得玩得更大，不下重本不行。

所以既然他咬了我的嘴巴，那麼相對應地我也要咬回去，而且咬得更用力更深入才行！

沒錯，就是這樣！咬回去！！！

──所以這該怎麼咬來著？有甚麼實作練習嗎這個？

雪男應該不會有這種奇怪的書，就不知道網路上有沒有。

偷偷用一下那傢伙的電腦好了，他應該不會發現吧。

嗯，關鍵字是「咬──嘴──巴──」，搜尋～

哈哈等著吧臭四眼痣男看我怎麼收拾你哼哼哈哈哈哈哈──喔喔結果出來了～～～

嗯嗯，讓我來看看…………

搞屁啊結果全部都是說他們家小孩咬嘴巴怎麼治的！

瀏覽了一堆全都沒用啊可惡！

還有鳳梨咬嘴巴是甚麼東西啦！！！

如果不是因為這臺電腦是那個四眼痣男的，我還真想揍欄它……

 

欸？

這甚麼？

「各種咬嘴巴的方式」？

好像有點關係？點進去看看好了。

嗯嗯，「接吻，或者咬嘴巴的方式有許多種，本網站提供一些簡單的技巧讓初學者與您想接吻的對象進行練習」。

接吻！？搞啥啊這甚麼爛網站！！！

我才不是要和那傢伙接吻呢！我只是要咬回去報復他而已啊！！！

氣死我了！關掉你找別的去！

找別的找別的！

找別的……

 

 

找你媽啦我受夠那些育幼網頁了！！！

結果還是只能回來看這個網站，只好將就將就了，切！

「接吻，或者咬嘴巴的方式有許多種，本網站提供一些簡單的技巧讓初學者與您想接吻的對象進行練習，以完成最美好的初吻。」

還初吻咧，切。

「首先，請想像出您所要接吻的對象的身高與姿勢，決定您是要抬高您的臉或者垂下頭進行。」

這句話還真是怎麼看怎麼讓人不爽啊，一定要提到身高這點嗎？

雖然很不甘心，但是大部分的時候我都只能抬頭看著他，真是氣死人了！

而且他這陣子躲我躲得很厲害，像上次那樣將他壓在床上的機會大概也沒了，所以只能我自己頭抬高去咬他。

人高了不起啊，我很快就會超越過去的！

「接著，由姿勢決定您的手所要擺放的位置，例如是要貼在對方的臉上、搭在對方的肩上、或者抱住對方的腰部等等。」

呃，還真是詳盡的舉例，但是不怎麼重要的感覺，跳過。

「然後，請想像對方的臉離您愈來愈近，近到都可以看到對方的毛細孔的地步，」

比起毛細孔，我會先看到他的痣吧。

啊不過那傢伙的痣不論有多遠都看得到嘛其實那才是他的本體吧哈哈哈哈哈～～～

哈哈、哈啊，笑得肚子有點痛啊──

總之要想像雪男那傢伙的臉愈來愈近的樣子吧，接下去是甚麼？

「而對方的唇在您的眼中逐漸放大，直至您只看得見他的唇為止。」

嘴巴就嘴巴，幹嘛刻意文謅謅說甚麼唇。

想像雪男那傢伙的臉愈來愈近……嘴巴愈來愈近…………

 

唔──！！！

甚、甚麼啊這種心跳快得就像是要破胸而出的速度──

快停下來啊！！！！！

又想起那一幕幹甚麼！這樣不就又回到原點了嗎！！！

我才──

 

 

 

不行。

完全無法直視。

現在只要看到雪男的臉就又會想起那一幕，然後心跳就會跳得很快，沒辦法慢下來。

這算是心臟病的一種嗎？但是我一直都很健康啊，而且不是說惡魔的身體復原力超強？

唉，真麻煩啊。

因為每次都會犯這種莫名其妙的心臟病，結果只好避開他。

幸好平常的白天也只有出門時才遇得到，只要裝睡或者比他更早出門就可以了，便當則是前一晚就先做好放冰箱，隔天早點起來擺到他桌上再縮回被窩或者順勢出門就好。

晚上的話就早早睡覺，免得那傢伙跑來問東問西的。

總覺得好像和前陣子反過來了啊。

有點不甘心。

但是沒辦法，只好先等這莫名其妙的心臟病痊癒再說，反正有惡魔的治癒力，這個病治好也是遲早的事。

雖說還有一個交集是晚上的課程，但反正我死都不抬頭就沒問題了，而且雪男那傢伙這幾天都沒點到我，正好省了麻煩。

下課的話就快點落跑，作業甚麼的反正總有人可以問。

但今天不知道是走了甚麼霉運，那傢伙居然把我留下來了啊啊啊啊啊啊──

詩繪美快幫我！！！！！

「那，我先走了喔，燐？」

噢──不────拜託你別走啊！！！

 

 

……

居然真的走了…………

完蛋了，我今天就要死在這裡，死因是心臟病發作。

「那麼，哥哥，我們來談談吧。」

「談……談甚麼啊？」

是啊你哥都快死了你是想談甚麼，談我的葬禮怎麼舉辦嗎？拜託不要像老頭子的那樣啊。

「談我們上次下課後的那件事。」

死了我就知道！

「我想這件事不論對哥哥或是我都造成了困擾，所以──」

對啊我快困擾死了，無法直視弟弟的臉甚麼的大概沒有比這更蠢更好笑的事了──

 

 

「我們，就當作這件事沒有發生過吧。」

「…………欸？」

當作、沒發生過？

「喂、那可是、那可是我的初吻啊！」

我在說甚麼啊，一定是被那個該死的網站洗腦得太深了，真好笑。

「那也是我的初吻啊。」

明明是先咬過來的人你委屈個屁啊。

「話說回來，只是不小心咬上去的，也……不算甚麼吻吧。」

「……不小心、咬上去的？」

總覺得耳朵嗡嗡作響。

「……都是因為哥哥你突然偏過了頭，才會……」

所以這都是我的錯？

「甚麼啊……原來就只是這樣啊。」

那我最近因為這種無聊的事這麼神經兮兮的是在做甚麼？

「我還以為你這傢伙喜歡我呢，嚇死我了，一想到這樣就不好意思面對你啊。」

這種失落的感覺是怎麼回事？

「喜、喜歡甚麼的，哥哥才是呢！說起來一開始就是哥哥先避開我的吧。」

笨蛋，那是因為我只要一看到你的臉就心跳得不能自己了啦。

「哈哈，抱歉啦雪男～所以我們還是兄弟吧，真是太好了。」

不妙啊，好像快哭出來了，不勉強讓自己笑的話……

「啊……嗯，還是兄弟呢，哥哥。」

還是兄弟。

「啊、對了！」

總覺得胸口很痛。

「怎麼了，哥哥？」

很痛。

「我都忘記待會要和詩繪美討論作業呢，先走啦。」

痛得不想再繼續待下去了。

「喔，啊，請慢走。」

「嗯，晚點見。」

 

我不知道該怎麼辦了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.


	4. 來日方長

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love fools

「我們，就當作這件事沒有發生過吧。」

是的，最好當作甚麼都沒有發生過。

不然總覺得之後會有甚麼超出預期的發展，無法掌控的感覺令我有點心慌。

而且這麼做哥哥也就不必介意得躲著我了，我想他也應該會樂於接受吧。

「…………欸？」

但是他的表情看起來是全然的茫然。

怎麼了？

 

「喂、那可是、那可是我的初吻啊！」

下一秒的激動有點出乎意料，但是我更介意他在最後說到的那個詞彙，這讓我完全忘記方才試圖要安慰他的話。

「那也是我的初吻啊。」

如果單純的嘴唇與嘴唇之間的直接接觸都算的話，那確實……是。

「話說回來，只是不小心咬上去的，也……不算甚麼吻吧。」

當時確實是如此，但是現在似乎……

我不斷說服自己那不算甚麼吻，是的，那就只是個意外。

在甚麼都還不明朗的現在，維持當下的局勢才是最好的選擇吧。

如果不只是如此……

不，別再想了。

沒甚麼好想的……

 

「……不小心、咬上去的？」

忍不住尷尬地撇過頭，這種事拜託就別重複了。

「……都是因為哥哥你突然偏過了頭，才會……」

我發誓當初只是想咬在他的嘴角。

這是真的。

「甚麼啊……原來就只是這樣啊。」

是的，就只是如此。

就只是如此。

「我還以為你這傢伙喜歡我呢，嚇死我了，一想到這樣就不好意思面對你啊。」

甚、──

「喜、喜歡甚麼的，哥哥才是呢！說起來一開始就是你先避開我的吧。」

搞得我也變得奇怪了啊。

用手遮掩感覺過於刻意，只好裝做受不了的樣子，抬起頭瞪著天花板，希望他不會看到我臉紅的糗樣。

「哈哈，抱歉啦雪男～所以我們還是兄弟吧，真是太好了。」

還是兄弟……兄弟。

「啊……嗯，還是兄弟呢，哥哥。」

 

兄弟。

我跟著默念了一次。

我們是兄弟。

如此理所當然的一個名稱，15年以來一直伴隨著我們成長的關係。但是現在突然有點不太想聽到這個詞彙，而更想聽見另一個……甚麼？

我希望我和哥哥是除了兄弟關係以外的、甚麼？

「啊、對了！」

他突然打斷了我的思緒，方才想得太入神，結果忘記了哥哥還在這裡。

但是他好像也沒發現我剛才的走神。

「怎麼了，哥哥？」

我看向他，但是哥哥低著頭讓我看不清他的表情。

「我都忘記待會要和詩繪美討論作業呢，先走啦。」

又是詩繪美さん？

 

「喔，啊，請慢走。」

說起來哥哥和詩繪美さん的感情有點好過頭了。

明明我才是和他從小一起長大的人，不論是吃飯、睡覺或玩耍總是兩個人在一起。即使學校生活的社交圈不一樣，我們也一直是待在一起的。

但是詩繪美さん入塾就讀後，他的注意力就逐漸從我的身上轉開，只要是在授課時間，他就幾乎會待在詩繪美さん的左右。

總覺得有點嫉妒。

──嗯？

嫉妒？

我、嫉妒的不是哥哥，而是能和哥哥在一起的詩繪美さん？

所以我果然、真的──

 

「嗯，晚點見。」

幸好空曠的教室在哥哥也離開了之後就只剩下我一個人，否則──

「這種為了戀愛而煩惱的樣子，還真不想讓人看見啊……」

整個人頹喪地蹲在地上，我支手掩蓋著肯定是爆紅的臉。

再怎麼裝作沒這回事也沒用，我想我真的、喜歡上哥哥了。

那麼現在該怎麼辦？告白嗎？

但是我們可是兄弟啊，神父如果地下有知會做何感想？

再說，也不知道他是怎麼想的…………

肯定會覺得對哥哥抱持不正常感情的弟弟很噁心吧……我只能自嘲。

這種會讓對方產生困擾的事還是別說好了。

那句『就當作這件事沒有發生過吧』現在聽起來還真是諷刺呢，這就是自食惡果啊。

只能苦笑。

 

突然間「砰──」的一聲，我瞬間收攏思緒，緊惕地看向聲源，卻出現了讓我意想不到的人。

「雪男！！！」

「甚、怎麼了哥哥！？」

原本已經離開教室的哥哥突然大力拽開了門，氣喘吁吁掛滿了汗。

怎麼突然跑回來了？詩繪美さん呢？

「雪男你、你還記得你上次說要、說要補償我的事嗎！？」

似乎是因為跑得太激烈，哥哥說起話來有點上氣不接下氣的，但是我也沒那個心思去多加詢問。

「上次……？哥哥你是說──」

上回我不答應讓他咬我的那個？

「為甚麼要突然提到那件事？」

一想到喜歡的人曾經對自己做過這種事，臉又無法克制地紅了起來。

該不會要跟我說他想和詩繪美さん去做些甚麼而想先來獲得我的批准吧？

……等等，我完全、將詩繪美さん當做情敵了嗎…………在胡思亂想些甚麼啊我。

「先別管那麼多啦！那個約定還算數嗎！？」

幸好哥哥情緒太激動了，沒有發現我的異常。

再次慶幸哥哥從來都不懂得察言觀色的笨蛋性格。

「還……算數吧。哥哥想要我做甚麼？」

不管那個約定還算不算數，我想我都會心甘情願為他做了。

就算哥哥真的是要和詩繪美さん一起做些甚麼，只要不是甚麼會造成問題的要求，我也沒有理由拒絕吧……

誰讓先喜歡上的人就輸了呢。

 

「讓我吻你！一次就好，讓我吻你！！！」

──吻！？

「哥哥你在胡說甚麼啊！！！！！？」

這、這到底是甚麼樣的發展！！？和詩繪美さん無關嗎！？

「先不論我願不願意、這種事應該是要對喜歡的人做的吧！？」

雖然哥哥說要吻我讓我很開心，但是這也太奇怪了。

做夢也不見得有這麼美好的發展啊。

哥哥到底在想甚麼？還是說──

是擔心和詩繪美さん的初次接吻不順利，所以要來找我練習嗎！？

「我就是喜歡你啊！」

喜歡『你』──

喜歡？哥哥喜歡的人是我？不是詩繪美さん？

「喜歡甚麼的──剛剛不是還說我們是兄弟的嗎？」

我都快思考不能了。

而且哥哥他、不介意我們是親兄弟嗎？

「那、那是因為──反正我喜歡你啦！！！」

他一整個惱羞成怒起來，但是我覺得自己還是在狀況外。

有點想捏自己的臉試試，看看是不是在做夢。

「我剛剛想了很多，總是覺得很不甘心，才剛發現自己喜歡你就被打槍讓我完全嚥不下這一口氣啊！好歹也要吻到你一次我才甘願！！！」

捏臉頰的痛感太低了，也許我該考慮用槍比較實際，只要別傷到重要器官就好，而且以我的技術是可以避開筋骨的。如此一來，即使真的受傷了，也會很快就復原。

那麼，要立刻來試試嗎？我擔心這個夢太過於美好，之後會醒不過來，也不願醒來。

「就算你不願意我也要用強了！」

走神之際，哥哥突然衝到我面前，雙手一伸，抓住我的衣領和領帶就往下扯，接著他的唇就狠狠貼了過來。

被嘴上異樣的感覺騷動著而終於回神的我大睜著眼，驚愕地看著哥哥在近距離接觸下緊閉的眉眼，反應不能。

 

「唔……」

與其說是接吻，其實還是停留在咬嘴巴的階段，哥哥就這麼咬了一會才鬆手。

而那觸感很……真實。

所以真的不是我在做夢？

「──你……就這麼討厭嗎……連個反應都不給…………」

哥哥的聲音聽起來很委屈，讓我忍不住伸手摸了摸他的頭。

髮絲摸起來的感覺也確實是哥哥的頭髮沒錯。

「不是的……」

是這樣的現實太過美好讓我不敢置信了。

「反正你一定是覺得很噁心吧，被自己的哥哥吻甚麼的……」

我才擔心哥哥會覺得和我接吻很噁心啊。

「不是的……其實我…………很開心。」

今天到底臉紅了幾次？數也數不清吧。

但是我也不想再逃避了。

就算是很難為情，就算會被拒絕，還是想把自己的心情說出來讓對方知道。

「喜歡的人也喜歡自己的這件事，讓我開心到有點昏頭了。」

開心到現在都還是有點飄飄然的感覺。

突然有點能理解為甚麼大家都說戀愛中的人都是笨蛋了，因為當下的心思與情緒會跟著所喜歡的人隨時轉變，一沉溺進去就只能全心全意想著對方，絲毫沒有理智思考的餘力。

所以我這幾天的反常就是因為如此了吧，而哥哥他……大概也是。

「喜歡的人……？」他抬起頭困惑地看著我。

已經說得這麼明白了卻還不能理解嗎。

「就是說我也喜歡哥哥啦。」

我乾脆地告白。

連這點都喜歡的我也無可救藥了吧。

「喜、你喜歡我！！！？」

意識到了自己的心情，卻不懂對方究竟是怎麼想的，對某些事始終沒有開竅，果然我們就是一對笨蛋兄弟呢。

我忍不住微笑。

「這、這個──」

這次換哥哥的臉紅了。

有種總算扳回一成的勝利感。

承認自己喜歡上了哥哥、而哥哥也同樣喜歡自己之後，感覺事情反而回到掌控了。

「啊～～～～～算了！！！想這麼多不符合我的個性啦！總、總之你是喜歡我的吧！」

低著頭苦思的哥哥最終自暴自棄地大吼。

就連這種地方也無法不喜歡啊。

「嗯，我喜歡你。」

最喜歡了啊。

喜歡到不論哥哥有甚麼缺點、不論我們是不是親兄弟，都不願意放手的地步了。

「那、那就是說，」他原本直視我的目光轉到了一旁。

「再多吻幾次、也沒有問題的吧。」

「──這可是哥哥你說的。」有些訝然，然後我笑著俯身吻上了哥哥的唇。

 

「……喂，你技巧很差喔。」

「……哥哥也不遑多讓吧。」

嘛啊，反正來日方長，你說是吧，哥哥。


	5. 一緒に寝ようぜ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet dream

唔～～～ 

嗯～～～～～～ 

啊～～～～～～～～ 

煩死了！ 

翻來覆去地就是睡不著覺啊！ 

似乎是因為上完課後和雪男接吻的感覺還停留著，就算洗完澡、吃完飯了，過度劇烈的心跳還不打算回復平穩的樣子，搞得我現在睡意全無。

平常這時刻我早睡了，今天卻遲遲睡不著，都是雪男那混蛋害的！

混蛋混蛋混蛋── 

………… 

……更加睡不著了。 

旁邊的小黑睡得很爽的樣子讓我好羨慕啊可惡的混蛋雪男！

……唉。

再翻一個身也還是睡不著，只好開始思考我和那混蛋的事。

我們現在應該算是在交往了吧？如果雙方都互相告白了的話…… 

而且也都接吻過了。 

雖然那幾個吻感覺都不怎麼樣就是，那個臭四眼一直咬到我的舌頭，痛得我也咬他的嘴巴報復回去，結果接個吻搞得像在廝殺一樣，哈哈。

不過接吻時那種甜甜的感覺一直到現在都還留著，是雪男他吃了甚麼東西嗎？但是那傢伙並不是嗜吃甜食的人，頂多天氣熱會吃冰消暑而已。

甜甜的……有點想再多嚐一點。

應該可以吧？

吶吶，雪男──

 

「哥哥？」原本低著頭不知道又在為甚麼鬼試卷出題的臭四眼看了過來，大概是人靠近檯燈的緣故，他的側臉看起來也像在發光，這算啥，走佛教路線的驅魔師？

感覺還真不適合啊，笑面佛甚麼的。話說真有這種佛嗎？下次問勝呂看看。

 

「你還不睡嗎？小心明天又睡遲了，我一大早就有任務，可無法叫你起床喔。」

誰不睡啊！你哥我只是睡不著！而且我至少已經躺在床上了，可不像你還坐在書桌前。打算甚麼時候才睡啊你！ 

「待會就去睡了。」眼鏡男將他的本體向上提了提，話說他的眼鏡一天會滑落個幾次啊？「不過哥哥居然會睡不著？我以為笨蛋都沒有煩惱，所以沒有失眠的問題呢。」 

──這傢伙！！！他真的喜歡我嗎！？這麼挖苦人完全就是平常的樣子啊！！！ 

喂喂！你這傢伙說喜歡我該不會是耍著我玩的吧？

「怎、怎麼可能！這種事我才不會拿來開玩笑！」

喔喔～臉紅了臉紅了～～～ 

「…………」

居然偏過了頭！ 

甚麼嘛～原來你真的這麼喜歡我啊～～～ 

哈哈～有一種爽快的感覺～

這個時候就更想這麼做了～～～ 

「哥哥？你拔掉我的眼鏡做甚麼？」 

「啾～」當然是接吻啦笨蛋弟弟～ 

「…………吶，一起睡吧。」不然這傢伙大概就要通霄了，而我相信他不會拒絕我。

另外就是……我才不承認一個人睡很寂寞呢！

「………………好。」

「嘿嘿～」看吧～

 

 

結果我爬上了他的床，因為那個臭四眼嫌我的床很亂，肯定會有甚麼髒東西在裡面。

去你的！你哥可是很愛乾淨的！

但是那傢伙太有潔癖，對我愛理不理的樣子，所以只好由我自己過去。

沒辦法，誰讓我是個體貼的哥哥呢。 

「哥哥再躺進來一點吧，不然會掉下床的。」

「喔。」我向他擠了過去。

兩個人的體溫意外的並不熱，反而很溫暖很舒服。

暖暖的，讓人有點睏了。 

終於可以睡了啊。 

我閉上了眼睛。 

「晚安，哥哥。」

 

嗯，晚安。

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

──焦慮來自於未竟之事。

奧村雪男坐在書桌前，心頭煩悶至極。

放在桌上攤開著的課本自翻開後就一直停留在最初的那一頁，平時認真成性的優等生，這回一個字都入不了眼。

手上的筆在一旁的空白作業本上寫了又寫，最終又塗改抹去。

無法靜下心神。

那之後的他們一如往常地返回了兩人共住的房間，像平常一樣的對話與用餐，然後他監督著另外一人寫課題，最終再度心軟地放任已經開始對著題本打瞌睡的人上床休息。

而他則是開始方才忙著監督課業時所耽擱的事務。

但是今天的他很不對勁，腦袋不如以往的正常運作，就像是螺絲全部鬆脫一般全數罷工，亂糟糟的甚麼都無法思考。

不，事實上他還在思考，也還可以思考，只是所要思考的事情太多太雜，每件事都在互相拉扯叫囂著要他立刻處理，而他不知道該從哪件事先開始。

紛雜的思緒原本就不易理清，再加上這天稍早才剛釐清的感情所帶出的萌動尚未平復，讓他只能對著被塗改得亂七八糟的作業本發呆。

他想著究竟是要繼續耗在書桌前然後甚麼事都做不成，或者乾脆闔上書，收整好教材，然後關掉檯燈，翻上床閉眼睡覺算了。

但他也沒把握就這麼上床是否就真能迅速入睡。

他並不是容易入睡的人，多次覆枕難眠的經驗讓他知道，懷著許多心緒上床只會讓人難以入眠。就算睡著了，也不會做甚麼好夢，隔天醒來時也只會更累，因為大腦並未獲得適當的休息。

與其如此，不如排開紛雜的思緒，專注將眼前的事情完成會更有效率。

他也一直都這麼做，甚至曾在床上躺了近半小時卻還是睡不著的情況下，索性又爬下床扭開檯燈繼續做事。

但是今天真的甚麼都做不了，既無法入睡，也做不了正事，這讓他感到焦躁卻又無能為力。

正當他發著呆、對著現況一籌莫展時，那個似乎是在躺到床上時突然又來了精神、想繼續睡卻又睡不著而揪著被子這邊翻那邊滾的人突然出聲喚了他的名字。

 

「吶吶，雪男──」

「哥哥？」他詫異地側頭看過去，有點意外平均睡眠時間11小時的人，這時看起來卻是睡意全無的樣子。

僅有檯燈點亮的房間大半落在昏暗的夜色裡，昏黃的光源無法完全觸及稍遠的那張床上的人，身影看起來很是黯淡，但那雙眼卻晶亮得像是沉靜的夜中最明亮的星子。

「你還不睡嗎？」他出聲詢問，「小心明天又睡遲了，我一大早就有任務，可無法叫你起床喔。」

事實上他更應該擔心的是，他自己會不會因為糟糕的睡眠品質、甚且是一夜無眠，而導致任務的延遲，更甚至因此受傷。

但一向以兄長為優先的他並未思考那麼多，只是單純地出言提醒。

「誰不睡啊！你哥我只是睡不著！」這種像是老媽子照三餐吩咐的擾人叮囑，不意外地又激起一陣激動的反駁。

「而且我至少已經躺在床上了，可不像你還坐在書桌前。」說著話的同時，他的兄長也從床上爬了下來，並朝他走去。

「打算甚麼時候才睡啊你！」雖然口氣聽起來十分狂妄無禮，皺著的眉頭卻洩漏出他的兄長對他再度熬夜的擔憂。

「待會就去睡了。」但他只是將眼鏡向上推了推，轉過頭繼續看著沒有任何進度的作業本，並不想解釋現下所遭遇的困擾。

「不過哥哥居然會睡不著？我以為笨蛋都沒有煩惱，所以沒有失眠的問題呢。」大概是有些賭氣，也參雜了一點忌妒與羨慕的成分，他將自身的煩躁化為言語的利箭，射向讓他失常的源頭。

果不其然，這讓他的兄長頓時啞口無言，只是氣惱地咬緊牙根盯著他。

他突然覺得心情愉快許多，只讓他一個人覺得焦躁實在不怎麼公平對吧。

但是下一秒他就笑不出來了。

 

「喂喂！你這傢伙說喜歡我該不會是耍著我玩的吧？」

「怎、怎麼可能！」過度的驚嚇讓他頓時結巴了一下，「這種事我才不會拿來開玩笑！」

他既羞又氣，這種事若不是確定了對方不會感到反感，而他自己也不願意放棄，決計不可能發展到兩人都互相告白甚至是接吻的地步。

他很氣他的兄長居然對他這麼不瞭解，都說了他不做有勇無謀的事啊。

「喔喔～～臉紅了臉紅了～～～」

更氣的是他居然完全無法做出任何反駁，也不是真的對兄長這種調侃他的行為感到怒火中燒。

「…………」

最氣的是他只能別過頭，以無聲的抗議表達他的不滿。

「甚麼嘛～原來你真的這麼喜歡我啊～～～」

他決定不予理會，像他的兄長這種個性的傢伙，只要別人不理他，最後玩膩就會自己滾一邊去了。

但是他的兄長從來就不是一般人，正當他打定主意不做任何回應時，除了睡覺與洗澡之外，幾乎和他寸步不離的眼鏡被摘了下來，他錯愕地轉頭。

「哥哥？你拔掉我的眼鏡做甚麼？」一下子模糊掉的景物讓他感到很不安，就連眼前的人的表情都看不清。

「啾～」唇上傳來一股意外卻又熟悉的觸感。

他們正在接吻。

唇齒互相嚙咬著，不似第一個吻的生澀而激烈，只是蜻蜓點水一般的輕啄與摩娑，原本瞠大的眼緩緩閉上。

焦躁的心慢慢安定下來了。

溫柔而甜蜜的吻持續了好一會，然後兩人都帶著微微的喘息看著對方，感受著靜謐的氣氛。

「…………吶，一起睡吧。」他的兄長臉色紅潤著，率先鎮定開口。

「………………好。」既是對方的主動邀約，他當然沒有拒絕的理由，只是不想太快答應，顯得他很急躁似的。

另一方面也是不想讓對方太過得意，但是他似乎真的拿他兄長沒辦法。

「嘿嘿～」於是讓他的兄長又快意了一回。

 

帶著報復的心理嫌棄了一頓兄長的床，他側躺在自己的床鋪內側，耐心等待對方主動上門，而他的兄長磨蹭了好一會，最終帶著心不甘情不願的表情爬上了他的床。

「哥哥再躺進來一點吧，不然會掉下床的。」

兩個正值生長期的大男孩共躺在一張床上，空間肯定是不夠的，於是他又向內側縮了縮，喬好位置讓對方擠得更裡邊一點。

「喔。」

當然他是不會讓對方知道，他其實是想讓兩人更靠近一點才這麼說的。

雙方的間距只剩下不到一隻手指的寬度，幾乎是緊貼著彼此。

對方的體溫因著極近的距離而傳到彼此的身上，是令人安心的36度半。

睡意突然一擁而上，他半闔著眼看著對面的人已然完全閉上眼的恬靜睡顏。

「晚安，哥哥。」

『嗯，晚安。』

耳邊隱隱傳來的輕聲回應讓他微微揚起嘴角，跟著安穩入夢。


	6. 夏日午後

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer time

奧村燐趴在602室他專屬的書桌上，貼在桌面的臉頰被壓印出一道痕跡。

腹部發出了震天聲響，但是他似乎沒有起身的打算，就只是賴在桌上，雙眼茫然地盯著前方隨便甚麼的一個東西。。

──好餓……

已經到了該準備午膳的時間，但是奧村燐此時一點也沒有身為料理人該有的熱情，就算他的胃因為空腹已久而向他叫囂著進食，他卻提不起勁去廚房煮東西。

──好熱……

使他如此缺乏動力的原因在於，天氣實在是太熱了。

室外高溫35度，艷陽耀眼得嚇人；室內也不遑多讓，溫度計上的水銀落在32這個刻度上，而體感溫度肯定是比32度要高的。

即使開了風扇也沒甚麼用，老舊宿舍中的老舊風扇並不能期待它帶來多少涼意；再者，主因是濕度過高，風扇在悶熱的空氣中也只能產生熱風，並沒有甚麼降溫的效果。

空調甚麼的，則因為生活費拮据，被他的弟弟限制只能在兩人皆處於房間的情況下方能使用。

──而且是只有晚上睡覺的僅僅三小時。

冰箱中的冷飲或者其它能解緩現下襖熱的冰品不巧正好都沒了，可他又不想多跑一趟便利商店。

──開甚麼玩笑，外頭可是更熱啊……

肚子餓得要死再加上熱得要命，造就了他現下精力全失的狀態，連大腦也跟著停機了。

迷迷糊糊感到眼前出現了神父揮著手的殘像時，奧村燐才覺得再不吃些甚麼不行。

然後他搖搖晃晃地往廚房的方向前進，打開冷凍庫時一度想將自己埋在裡面算了。

好不容易總算是大致準備好了要料理用的食材，開胃菜只要做個涼拌就好，但是其他的部分就──

奧村燐咬著牙打開瓦斯爐和抽油煙機。

果然──

 

──更熱了…………

──啊啊，這真是……………………

下一秒只覺得頭昏眼花。

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

「唔……」

「哥哥，你醒了？還覺得哪裡不舒服嗎？」

一睜開眼就是以關切神色看著他的弟弟。

「……雪男我們在廚房裡裝空調好不好……」

「哈啊？你是真的熱昏頭了吧？」

額上蓋了甚麼濕濕涼涼又軟軟的東西，奧村燐舒服得閉上眼嘆息。

「……也許吧…………」

滿滿的疲憊讓他的回應像是在囈語一般細不可聞，奧村雪男不禁放輕了口氣。

「在廚房看到哥哥昏倒在流理台前時真的嚇到我了……」

差點以為連對方也要離他而去。

「幸好只是輕微中暑，稍微處理一下就好了。」

雖然奧村雪男如此輕描淡寫地帶過，當時卻也折騰得厲害，若不是因為自小就想當醫生，以及後來成為驅魔師後對急救程序相當熟練，後果可能會更加嚴重。

「中暑……？」

「是啊。你今天汗流得很多，卻沒怎麼喝水吧，然後又跑到更悶熱的廚房去。」

「好像是……」奧村燐想起自己白天時一身的黏膩。

「下次別再這樣了，要記得適時補充水分。」

即使知道會很囉唆，奧村雪男仍是耳提面命著。

「你是老媽子嗎……呵呵……」

弟弟還是很煩，但是被人關心的感覺很好，奧村燐想著他會不會是中暑到腦子糊塗了，忍不住輕笑。

「居然會覺得你很溫柔甚麼的……」

──是錯覺吧……

「那是你沒發現罷了。」

奧村雪男將眼鏡向上扶了扶，平淡地回應。

「甚麼……嘛……你平常……明明就…………對我……很………………」

有點不滿地回應，但是睏意讓他想說的話變得斷斷續續。

──好睏…………

「好了，快睡吧哥哥。」

比自己略低的嗓音在耳邊響起，伴著空調運轉的聲音，就像搖籃曲一般引人入夢。

意識逐漸遠去，恍惚中卻依稀還能聽見弟弟說著甚麼以及落在額上的輕吻。

 

「我的溫柔，只針對哥哥喔。」

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

數天後。

「………哥哥，你在做甚麼？」

「你回來啦雪男，看也知道我在吹風啊。」

「我知道你在吹風，但是這樣子到底是………」

打赤膊站在風扇前的奧村燐，下身僅著一件短褲，尾巴在身後晃啊晃的。

「還有請快點去將你那身汗擦掉穿上衣服吧。」微微轉向一旁，奧村雪男覺得有點臉熱，口乾舌燥。

「才不是汗，這只是水啦。」

「水？」

詫異地又看過去，晶瑩的水珠在哥哥的身上藉著透進來的日光閃啊閃的，有點………

「是啊，前陣子熱到中暑是因為缺乏水分，所以我想到或許可以去沖個澡再來吹風扇，果然涼快很多哪～」

奧村燐愉快地微笑，大咧著的嘴可以看到兩顆可愛的虎牙。

「還是請你快點去穿上衣服吧………會感冒的。」重點是熱天這麼上火可不好啊。

「哈啊？才不要！」

上次被熱暈的經驗記憶猶新，奧村燐耍賴地固守著風扇不肯移動。

「………隨便你吧。」嘆了一口氣的奧村雪男，默默退出了房間去別的地方消火。

 

然後，當天晚上──

「聽說笨蛋是不會感冒的呢，所以我該慶幸哥哥不是個笨蛋嗎。」

手上拿著毛巾的奧村雪男正在擦拭著某個躺在床上的人那黏膩的身子。

「啊，或者該說連笨蛋都不如嗎。」一邊擦拭一邊像是恍然大悟地說。

「囉、囉嗦耶你！哈、哈啾──」

渾身止不住的冷意讓他連忙扯過了被好好摺疊在一旁的厚被並將自己深深埋在其中，揪緊了被單不停顫抖著。

「發燒到39度的人還是請好好休息吧，笨‧蛋‧哥‧哥。」

冰枕重重壓下。

「可惡啊你──」

 

溫柔甚麼的果然都只是錯覺啦！！！


	7. 優しい事

「哥哥，我回來了……欸、人呢？」打開房門後卻沒有聽到一如往常趴在床上看SQ的哥哥那聲「歡迎回來」，忍不住朝室內四處望了一下。

哥哥的床上凌亂得像是垃圾堆一樣，都說了多少次別把東西全往床上扔就是不聽，說到最後還嫌我煩，跟我吵了起來。

好幾天的冷戰下來反而是他自己先耐不住，跑來說要和好，但是床依然是那個樣子，而我最後也還是任由他了。

除了眼不見為淨之外，還真的無法做甚麼。並不是我不幫他整理，而是一旦這麼做了，哥哥就會更懶得收拾，懶惰成性後搞不好還會纏著我幫他整理，我可不能忍受自己真的變成一個老媽子。

幸好他偶爾仍舊會整理一下，大概好幾個禮拜一次吧……

總之，他的床上雖然亂得像個垃圾堆，卻不致於亂到能將一個大男孩徹底掩蓋在其下的地步。

但是他現在明顯就不在房間裡，所以會是去了哪裡？

走到書桌前將身上的東西都卸下，我轉向哥哥那邊的書桌看著，桌面上攤開著幾本書，其中一本是被畫得亂七八糟的作業本，另外的則是上課用的參考書。

……真意外，所以他其實是有心想念書的？

但是大概坐不住而跑了出去嗎？

可是再看一旁的風扇仍在嗡嗡作響，而且他並沒有留任何紙條或者簡訊給我，感覺上應該只是離開一下就會回來的樣子。

現在的時間大概快接近下午一點半，這個時候的哥哥大概會去哪裡？按照現在的氣溫，照說不大可能再特意跑去便利商店。

啊，因為是吃過飯才回來的，都忘記他有時候會因為天氣太熱而比較晚吃午餐，也許他現在正在廚房也不一定。

一邊想著一邊抹掉了從額上不斷落下的汗，我看向窗外一片光燦燦的炫目景色。

這天氣還真熱，就算風扇一直來回吹著也沒甚麼用……

 

可能的話，很想去買個甚麼工業用的電扇，但是以菲雷斯卿每個月少得可憐的零用錢，再加上我自己負擔兩人生活才勉強夠用的薪水，現在每天晚上多開三個小時的空調就已經是極限了。

就算想找個兼職，以現在既是學生又是老師，時不時還得以驅魔師的身分出任務的情況，實在沒有多餘的時間可以用啊……

……唉……多想無益，先去看看哥哥是不是在廚房吧。

 

 

「唔──」一進廚房就能明顯感受到與通風的走廊上之間的溫差，除了悶熱之外還有黏膩，油煙的黏膩。

突然覺得在這麼悶熱的空間裡還能堅持著做菜的哥哥很了不起。

「哥哥？」抽油煙機運轉著，料理台上也陳列著幾樣簡單的食材，卻沒有看到哥哥站在爐前的樣子，我往裡邊走去。

「哥──沒事吧哥哥！？」結果卻看到他昏倒在地上不醒人事的樣子，一瞬間以為自己又要被丟下了的恐懼襲上心頭。

「啪──」清醒點啊奧村雪男！

狠狠拍了臉後立刻動手關掉抽油煙機與瓦斯爐，我迅速判斷情況，記得昏迷的人應該要先讓他躺在原地檢查其情形，我趕緊調整他的姿勢，讓他暫時在地上平躺著。

用手心大概量了一下哥哥的額溫，略高，但仍在正常的範圍，他的臉色看起來有點蒼白，全身則是不停流著汗，很明顯是中暑了。

幸虧症狀並不算嚴重，至少不必擔心是哪邊受傷，那樣的話，只有我一個人是沒辦法的。

小心地將哥哥抱起，他好像比上次涅高斯老師要偷襲他的時候又更輕了一點……

對比上次他睡到迷糊而在我懷中亂扭的難搞模樣，這次安安份份的，反倒讓我心慌。

哥哥還是要吵吵鬧鬧的才像他吧……

 

由於抱著人不好使力，也不想多花時間去清理哥哥亂糟糟的床鋪，我直接讓哥哥躺在了我的床上，反正他這陣子也躺過很多次了。

安置好哥哥之後的第一件事就是打開空調，那種黏膩的感覺總算是慢慢消失了，這樣他也會舒服許多吧。

接下來是要幫他補充水分，沒有運動飲料的情況下只好暫時用一般的水代替，但是要怎麼餵卻是個問題，保特瓶裝的水兀自流出，卻因為他現在意識不清的狀態下，大半都流到了嘴唇以外的其他地方，沾濕了他的衣服。

不補充水分會很危險的……我苦惱地看著他，研究著要怎麼讓他喝下去，視線從手上的保特瓶移到哥哥的嘴巴。

一時之間只看到沾著水的嘴唇在晶瑩發亮著。

 

…………突然感到有點不好意思。

好像突然有點無法直視他的臉，我偏過頭為自己做心理建設。

應該沒問題吧，再怎麼說我都是在急救，而且他醒過來後肯定也不會記得這件事。

……此外，都已經在交往了，就算哥哥記得，這也不會是甚麼大不了的事吧。

嗯，沒問題！

我灌下了手中的水，然後往他的嘴裡渡去。

……

原本有點擔心哥哥會不會嗆到，幸好他順利喝下去了。

話說…………只喝這麼一點對中暑的人而言應該是不夠的吧。

………………總覺得有點掙扎。

 

「……哥哥，你再不起來的話…………就要再來一次了……」

「…………」對方當然不會有回應。

一時鬼迷心竅，靠到哥哥的耳邊對他這麼說，但昏迷中的人根本就聽不見吧。

於是我又灌了一口。

 

 

以口渡水的方式進行了好幾次，一開始的不熟練讓我的衣領也跟著被濡濕了大半，但是一番努力下來也算是小有成果，我讓哥哥至少喝下了一半以上的保特瓶裝水。

至於到底試了幾次……那不是重點。

重點是他的臉色已經不像方才那麼蒼白了，現在看起來氣色相當紅潤。

…………也可能是因為我吻了太多次的關係……

……吻？

不，我只是在急救，因為哥哥沒醒而不得不採行的必要舉動。

…………

好吧，我確實是吻了他…………而且吻了好幾次。

我，吻了哥哥，好幾次。

主詞是我，受詞是哥哥，動詞是吻，頻率是好幾次。

我，吻，哥哥。

關鍵字不斷在腦中迴響，我現在才真正意識到自己剛剛做了甚麼！

我剛剛到底做了甚麼啊啊啊啊啊──

趁喜歡的人意識不清時進行偷襲的我儼然就是一個變態啊！

或者說所謂的喜歡就是這麼一回事！？

我已經搞不懂了……

倒是為甚麼現在才覺得心跳得這麼快──

方才偷襲的勇氣究竟是消失到哪去了──？

幸好他不會知道，否則我──

 

「唔……」

嚇──！？甚麼！？

嚇、嚇我一跳，還以為哥哥在裝睡，原來只是他快醒來而已。

雖然氣色好了很多，但是他看起來仍然不怎麼舒服，眉頭糾結著，在眉心間擠出深深的皺摺，讓人不怎麼放心。

睫毛微微抖動著，然後隨著睜眼的動作慢慢向上翹起，眼神有些渙散，像是找不著焦距。

「哥哥，你醒了？」我試探性地詢問：「還覺得哪裡不舒服嗎？」請別跟我說是你的嘴麻或者胸悶就好。

「……雪男我們在廚房裡裝空調好不好……」

這個回答讓我大為錯愕，也不禁鬆了一口氣。

所以……果然沒發現呢，果然。

壓下心頭突然昇起的不悅，我拿起剛才在盥洗室中浸溼的毛巾，輕輕蓋在哥哥的額頭上，有點不滿地抱怨：「哈啊？哥哥你是真的熱昏頭了吧？」

熱昏頭到連我剛剛對你做了甚麼都完全不知道的笨蛋。

我到底是為甚麼會喜歡這樣的笨蛋哥哥啊？

「……也許吧…………」

哥哥的聲音聽起來非常的小聲，和平常宏亮得吵死人的大嗓門相比，現在幾乎可以用氣若游絲來形容。

這次是真的很疲累吧……

「在廚房看到哥哥昏倒在流理台前時真的嚇到我了……」放輕了口氣述說著也不過是一小時前的事，我也不知道是為了配合正在休息中的哥哥，或者是因為這樣的軟弱並不是能大聲說出口的緣故所致。

如果連哥哥都不在了，那麼我該怎麼辦？

 

「幸好只是輕微中暑，稍微處理一下就好了。」

幸好。

從來沒有像當時那樣，如此感激著過去為了成為醫生與醫工騎士所付出的努力。

「中暑……？」他似乎仍搞不清楚狀況，至於究竟是因為中暑的關係，或者他平常就是腦袋不靈光的人所致，就不得而知了。

「是啊。你今天汗流得很多，卻沒怎麼喝水吧，然後又跑到更悶熱的廚房去。」

以平常總穿著驅魔師制服而被訓練出一身耐熱能力的我而言，都因為過於悶熱而不停地流汗，更何況是三不五時就想去便利商店買冰棒解暑卻沒怎麼在喝水的哥哥，會倒下去可能也不是太奇怪的事。

「好像是……」他努力地回想著，最後喃喃地回應。

但是他的表情看起來似乎仍未理解其嚴重性，我忍不住又出言提醒了一下：「下次別再這樣了，要記得適時補充水分。」

「你是老媽子嗎……呵呵……」意外地，沒有反駁或嫌棄我囉嗦的人居然輕笑起來，這讓我開始擔心他的中暑症狀是否比我所判斷的更加嚴重。

想再次覆手量測他的體溫時，下一句話又讓我糾結得想拿教科書的書背打他。

「居然會覺得你很溫柔甚麼的……」

完全可以猜到未盡的言語之後接著的是『是錯覺吧』。

「那是哥哥你沒發現罷了。」

我將眼鏡向上扶著，極力克制想執行體罰的慾望。

現在面對的是病人，不論怎麼無理取鬧都得原諒他的病人，不要跟他計較，計較的話就是我輸了。

「甚麼……嘛……你平常……明明就…………對我……很………………」

看吧，病人開始神志不清了。

想睡就睡吧，不要又想抱怨又想睡覺地，讓所說的話聽起來斷斷續續的，教人覺得火大。

 

雖然說這樣的哥哥也意外的可愛，迷迷糊糊的，像是在撒嬌一樣，難得一見的樣子大概……可以用『嬌憨』這種對他過於艱深的詞彙來形容，大概。

他如果知道的話，八成會生氣地說不要用這種女孩子氣的說法來形容他。

「好了，快睡吧哥哥。」不小心又鬼迷心竅了一次，這次是身體自發性的行動。

有種這動作在之後可能會成為一種習慣的預感……

唉，不自覺地就是會想寵溺哥哥啊……

 

我想我還是輸了，怎麼可能不計較。

哥哥居然未曾察覺到我的溫柔這點讓我很是挫敗，到底是我表現得不夠明顯，或者是他太遲鈍了？

面對喜歡的人怎麼可能不溫柔。

怎麼可以不溫柔，無法不溫柔啊。

光是看著他，就覺得滿腔的感情就像是要傾瀉出來了，忍不住想要欺負，也只是想看看他更多的表情罷了。

這種希望喜歡的人的一顰一笑都只是因為自己所致，這樣的慾望，對哥哥這種單細胞生物來說，還是太難理解了嗎？

那樣的慾望，讓我最近只要一看見哥哥和勝呂他們在一起的快樂模樣，心裡就會不由自主地升起不快。

可能的話，我並不希望他的目光落在別人身上，但是我知道那是他一直以來都欠缺，也始終渴望的，做為弟弟的我即使晉升為他的交往對象，理所當然萌生對於哥哥的獨占欲，也沒有任何權力可以剝奪這份渴望。

我不知道他對我是怎麼想的，但是我很清楚，哥哥是我一生中最喜歡也最重要的一個人，在神父死後也是唯一的那個人了。

我只希望他能安好，希望他能幸福，希望他能在我的守護下開懷而肆意地笑著，即使讓他開心的源頭不是我也無所謂。

這是我僅有的渺小願望，也是我所能給予的最大的溫柔。

只給予一人，也僅有那一人的、只專屬於那個最重要的人的溫柔。

這樣的溫柔，我的溫柔啊──

 

「我的溫柔，只針對哥哥喔。」傾身虔誠地吻在了他的額頭上，就像是在進行最神聖的儀式一般，為他的康復祝禱著，為我的思念傳達著。

 

 

請快點好起來吧──

 

 

 

 

 

 

燐。


	8. 所謂羨望

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm jealous

「哥哥，我回來了。」

「喔喔，你回來了啊，雪男～」

「奧村老師好，不好意思打擾了。」

「喔喔～是小老師呢～」

「打擾了，奧村老師。」

回到寢室後，慣常聽到的『歡迎回來』變成了四人份，你有些不解地看向你的兄長。

「你們好，現在是……在開讀書會嗎？」

「對啊～而且是我提議的喔～～～」

你看向他一副就是等著被稱讚的表情，覺得欣慰的同時卻也有些不悅，於是僅僅平淡地回應了一聲「嗯」，旋即轉向另外三人，以目光詢問著。

「雖然是你提議的沒錯，但那根本就是因為你自己將考試範圍與考試時間搞得一團亂，找不到辦法了才來黏著我們找救兵吧。」

勝呂龍士證實了你的猜測，於是你點頭附和著：「果然是這樣呢。」

「甚麼果然是這樣啊！喂你──」

「不好意思，麻煩你們了呢，勝呂さん。」你忽視了兄長在一旁的抱怨，微笑著。

「啊、不會，反正我們也是在複習。」對待師長一向有禮的勝呂龍士恭謹地說，「倒是奧村那傢伙他真的甚麼都不會啊。」

「確實讓人感到擔心呢～」

「喂喂志摩你沒資格說我吧！」

「是啊，有點岌岌可危的感覺。」

「為甚麼連子貓丸都……」

「如果哥哥能在讀書會中努力學習，我想表現應該不會太差的。」大概是那樣的表情太過沮喪，你還是出言稍稍鼓勵了一下，雖然你心中其實也不是那麼確定。

「只要能突破個位數應該都算是有進步吧，對吧，坊？」

「嗯。」

「這對奧村君來說是很大的進展了呢。」

「你們……到底是想鼓勵我還是想吐槽我啊…………」

「那麼，我就不打擾你們學習了。」

你微笑著看他們互動的模樣，轉身收拾著桌上的東西就打算再度出門。

「欸？雪男你又要出任務了嗎？不是才剛回來？」你的兄長拽住了你的衣角。

「不，我也只是要去唸書，這房間就留給你們，我去別的地方吧。」

「唸書的話就跟我們一起啊，幹嘛還要換地方。」他往旁邊稍微挪了一下，空出了一個位子就等你坐下。

「奧村老師請坐吧，不然很像我們這些客人占據了主人的位子呢。」正對面的三輪子貓丸也跟著勸誘。

「快坐下吧，小老師～」左邊的志摩廉造拍了拍空出來的位子示意著。

「奧村老師請坐，我剛好有些問題想一併請教您。」右邊的勝呂龍士頷首。

「……那麼我就不客氣了。」不好再推卻眾人的邀約，你終究是盛情難卻地待了下來。

 

所謂的讀書會與你想像的不太一樣，原本你以為應該是大家安安靜靜地念自己的書，可是套用在你的兄長與他的同伴身上時，讀書會反倒更像同樂會。

當然每個人都有在念書，可你的兄長確實是笨到了一個境界，他不懂的地方實在是太多了，對著題本與教科書安靜個三五分鐘後就會撓著頭開始苦惱，接著找旁邊的人求救。

而只要他一求救，其他人就會對他的基礎如此之差勁感到震驚，於是紛紛七嘴八舌地一邊提點著一邊挖苦他，總算才又解決了他的問題。

而再過三五分鐘，這樣的劇碼又會再上演一次，於是幾乎沒有甚麼比較安靜的時候。

但是這並沒有太困擾你，畢竟你說要唸書只是一個離開的藉口，以你的程度而言，其實根本不需要擔憂甚麼考試，更別說你還是他們的老師，是出題者之一。

你回答著勝呂龍士他們的問題，偶爾稍稍洩漏一下出題的方向，但更多時候，你的注意力是放在隔壁的人身上。

你的兄長認真地寫著題本，即使錯誤百出，那堪比小學生的字跡也慢慢填滿了一半以上的空白題本。

在他人的幫助下而逐漸填滿了原本空白的題本。

那是別人的幫助，而不是來自於你。

 

「呃……聖經的第三十篇開頭是甚麼來著？」你的兄長又撓著頭，滿頭大汗地盯著練習題不知所措。

「那是──」這是相當基本的題目，就連並非詠唱騎士的你都耳熟能詳的答案就要脫口而出。

「喂，勝呂你知道嗎？」

「吭？你到底有沒有在認真上課啊？這一題我甚至在課堂上回答過了。」

「咦咦！？真的假的！！？我完全沒印象啊哈哈──」

「奧村君你這樣不行啊。」

「是啊，完全不行呢～不過反正奧村君料理很行，只要嫁得出去，就算笨笨的也無所謂吧～」

「志摩你給我閉嘴！」

「好了，你們幾個。是說，奧村你到底還想不想知道答案？」

「想！拜託了請告訴我吧坊！！！」

「真拿你沒辦法，那就聽好了──」

「喔喔！」

「神啊！我要尊崇祢，因為你曾救拔我──」

你靜靜地聽著，翻著書頁的手在紙上捏出一道皺摺。

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

「呼啊～～累死了──出任務都沒這麼辛苦啊──」你的兄長伸著懶腰，尾巴向著四處伸展。

「呵呵，因為哥哥是實戰派嘛。」收整著桌上的雜物到它們應該在的地方，你笑。

「喂，雪男。」

「甚麼？」你頭也不回地回應。

「你今天很奇怪喔。」

「有嗎。我不是一直都這樣子。」

「絕對有，但是我就是不知道哪裡奇怪。」

「那是你想太多了，我只是因為看到哥哥你這麼認真的樣子而感到有些不習慣，可能因此才讓你覺得奇怪吧。」

「才不是這樣，你今天真的很不對勁。」

「夠了，為甚麼我們要一直討論這個？哥哥該去準備晚飯了吧。」你覺得有點心煩意亂，只想早早結束這個話題。

「晚飯甚麼的現在不重要啦！別岔開話題！」你的手被後方的人給抓住，一時之間竟無法掙脫。

「哥哥才是，為甚麼一定要執著在這上面！？」一陣混亂中，你生氣地甩開了他的手，只希望他快點離開，或者你先離開。

「因為你很奇怪啊！雖然我不知道你到底哪裡奇怪。而且你怎麼在生氣？」

但是你的兄長逐步向你逼近，雙手抵在了你後方的書桌上，讓你進退不得。

「我並沒有在生氣。還有，說別人奇怪卻搞不清是哪裡奇怪的哥哥才比較奇怪吧。」

你覺得愈來愈煩躁，視線不停地往一旁看去，想找出空隙脫身。

「就是有！」

你此時煩透了對方的大嗓門與糾纏，只是一個勁地想反駁：「我沒──」

「跟人說話的時候給我看著對方的眼睛啊！」

你的臉突然硬是被一股力道給拽回了正面，你吃痛地眨出了一點生理性的眼淚。

有點模糊掉的視線中，你只看得見你的兄長大睜著眼與你直視的樣子。

你們的距離近到你能清楚看見自己映在對方眼中的倒影。

那看起來就是一副快哭泣的樣子。

「…………」一時之間，你只能沉默地與他對視。

「說吧，你今天怎麼了？」

「……我…………」

你想著這真是不公平，憑甚麼當兄長的就是能在關鍵時刻壓制住做弟弟的。

「嗯。」平時最無法忍受等待的人此時異常地有耐心。

這真是太不公平了。

「我只是……覺得自己很小家子氣…………」

「嗯，那又怎麼了？」

就只是那麼幾句簡單的回應，你居然就這麼無法抗拒地說了出來。

「居然在嫉妒勝呂さん他們……」

明明你才是兩兄弟中比較成熟的那一個。

「？他們有甚麼好嫉妒的？」

「是啊……他們有甚麼好嫉妒的…………」

你閉上眼，額頭抵在了對方的。

「明明我們才是兄弟、明明我才是想要守護哥哥的人……」

卻不是你的兄長在遇到麻煩時想要求助的對象。

「一想到我的存在其實可有可無時，我就很嫉妒他們……」

這讓你覺得很失落，同時也很難堪。

居然希望他的目光如果能夠只看著你就好。

「雪男是獨一無二的，才不是甚麼可有可無的呢！」

「但是哥哥都不找我幫忙……」你看著對方堅定的神色，苦澀地笑著。

「那、那是因為一直找你幫忙會顯得我很沒用嘛。而且找勝呂他們也才不會太增加你的負擔吧……因為你平常出任務回來都很累的樣子……」

「只要是哥哥開口，我都很願意幫忙的。」

「笨──蛋──就是因為知道你會這樣，才不想找你的……」

聽著他的咕噥聲，你突然覺得有點想笑，抬起了手按在他的手上，讓他的手更加貼緊了你的臉。

「哥哥果然是哥哥呢……」你再度闔上眼，輕聲低喃。

是你一輩子都贏不了的對象啊。

「？雖然不太懂，我就當作你是在稱讚我了？」

「是在稱讚哥哥沒錯啊。」這次你真的笑出聲了。

「真的！？你難得稱讚我一次耶！果然我就是了不起～」

那上揚的語調讓你笑彎了眼，難得一次，就讓他得意一回吧。

「希望學習上也是這麼了不起呢。」

想是這麼想，你還是稍稍壞心了一下。

「囉嗦耶你，幹嘛在我正得意的時候又澆我一桶冷水！」

「只是稍微提醒一下。」

「閉嘴啦四眼痣男！」

「是的，哥哥。」你真心真意地回答，方才的鬱悶此時真正的一掃而空。

「那麼現在可以去準備晚飯了吧。」

「知─道─了──吶吶，今天吃壽喜燒怎麼樣？」你的兄長走開了幾步，快到房門時又轉身搖著尾巴期待地看著你。

「那真是不得了呢，就當作是哥哥今天認真念書的獎勵吧。」你笑著應允。

「喔喔！那如果我每天都認真念書，可以天天都吃壽喜燒嗎奧村老師！？」

「這個嘛……就要看奧村君的成績怎麼樣了。」

「欸──別這樣嘛奧村老師──等等啊奧村老師──」

你愉快地率先走開，留著你的兄長在後面追著你跑。

這樣的時日，再讓它維持久一點吧。


	9. 名為擔憂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm worried.
> 
> About you.

「……這次就上到這裡，接下來要提醒各位一件事──」

啊～壽喜燒超好吃的，果然牛肉最高啊～～～

可惜雪男那傢伙總是囉嗦生活費不夠，不然真想每天都吃上那麼一頓。

有沒有甚麼好方法可以跟他拗啊？用哥哥的身分壓他還是用交往對象的身分求他？

不知道哪個有效啊，再說雪男會吃這一套嗎？

感覺上我這個做哥哥的平時就不被他放在眼裡，用哥哥的身分去命令他，得到的回應八成和平常沒兩樣，只有被打槍的份。

不過若是要用交往對象的身分…………這到底該怎麼做啊？

出雲說甚麼少女漫畫的女主角都是和男主角撒嬌而得逞的，但是撒嬌甚麼的我又做不出來，這關係到身為哥哥的尊嚴，拉得下臉做才有鬼。

反倒是比較希望雪男跟我多撒嬌一點呢，但是他那個甚麼都憋在心裡的個性，要把他的內心話挖出來大概不太容易，可能比我考及格都還要難。

……搞不好我考及格還困難一點…………不！我才不承認自己是個笨蛋就算是笨蛋也沒笨到這種程度啊！！！

不對我想這個幹嘛！沒事想到甚麼及不及格的鳥事來壞自己心情做啥！！！

可惡！我才不是笨蛋呢！

「──下次上課將是本學期的期中測驗，希望各位同學能將上課所講授的部分牢記，以取得一個好成績。於是各位可以下課了。」

甚──麼──！？我是有沒有這麼烏鴉腦啦隨便想個和考試有關的甚麼居然就真的要測驗了！！？

而且下次上課就要考試！？

死定了我雖然很想認真上課但是到最後都會不小心睡著最好那些難到爆的題目我會寫啦！！！

根本就不可能會寫啊……

啊、慘了，如果沒考好，不知道雪男會用甚麼方式懲罰我……他上上次給了我加倍的作業，上次則是不准我買ゴリゴリ君！

這種天氣不吃冰根本就和地獄沒兩樣！雪男這魔鬼！！！

萬一這次又沒考好，到時他會想到甚麼陰險的方式來對付我啊…………

這種人根本就是惡魔！比我這個惡魔還惡魔啊！！！出雲那些少女漫畫的男主角也沒有這麼壞的！

這時又想懷疑那傢伙到底是不是真的喜歡我了，有這麼欺負人的嗎！？

「──燐，我要先走了，你有聽見嗎？」

「欸？啊、抱歉抱歉，剛剛沒注意聽呢。詩繪美你要先走啦？」

「嗯，我拜託出雲教我功課呢，畢竟唯一擅長的只有植物那一塊，符咒甚麼的想請出雲幫忙。燐呢？」

「我啊？我是有想念書，但是自己一個人果然是看不懂的，所以也會去找人一起念吧。」

「是嗎，那麼一起加油吧，我先走囉。」

「喔，掰啦。」

 

失策。

詩繪美已經和出雲湊在一塊了，要我插進兩個女孩子中間去問她們問題是完全不可能的，所以還有誰可以找？

首先想到的當然是雪男，不過那傢伙這陣子好像很忙…………還是拜託勝呂他們吧。

「喂，勝呂！」

「怎麼？考試快到了你不趕快回去準備嗎？」

「我當然要準備啊，但是你也知道我不算聰明嘛。」

「豈止不算聰明，那已經算是笨蛋了喔奧村君～」

喂！你這傢伙想打架嗎！

「好了好了，志摩さん，就算這是事實也不能這麼公開說出來啊。」

子貓丸……現在我更想揍的人變成你了…………

「那奧村你打算怎麼辦？」

「也不怎麼辦，我想說我們來搞個讀書會怎麼樣？」

「讀書會？」

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

「你到底是有多誇張啊奧村！居然連有哪些科目要考、考試範圍到哪裡都不清楚！？」

「嘛啊～反正你們知道就好了吧～～～」

「少給我打哈哈。幸好我已經想過這種可能性，將各科範圍預先列成一張清單了。吶，要給我好好收著啊！」

「喔喔！謝啦坊～」

「你這傢伙也只有這時候才會變得稍微禮貌一點……」

「請說我是知恩圖報，哼哼～」

「太誇讚奧村君就會得意忘形呢～」

「畢竟奧村君能得意的時候也不多嘛。」

「……你們……」

……我突然覺得辦這個讀書會是要用來氣死我自己的………………

「哥哥，我回來了。」

「喔喔，你回來了啊，雪男～」

「奧村老師好，不好意思打擾了。」

「喔喔～是小老師呢～」

「打擾了，奧村老師。」

哈哈～感覺上我們的房間一下子變得好熱鬧呢～

這時候最有趣的就是雪男臉上的表情了～我就是喜歡他露出除了一板一眼以外的任何表情，那樣看起來順眼多了。

嗯嗯，現在這個眉頭稍微皺著的樣子表示他很困惑，雖然猜不到他在想甚麼，但是情緒上的變化我可是知道得一清二楚。

不是我在說，我這個當了十五年的哥哥可不是當假的啊～～～

「你們好，現在是……在開讀書會嗎？」

「對啊～而且是我提議的喔～～～」

雪男肯定不會想到這點吧，他平常總是碎碎念著我都不用功是要怎麼成為驅魔師，現在我主動用功給你看了喔～

快稱讚我快稱讚我～～～這樣你哥我就會表現得更好喔～～～

「嗯。」

啊咧？居然不甩我？還轉頭看勝呂他們那邊？

這種微妙得像是在鬧彆扭的感覺是怎麼回事啊？我做錯甚麼了嗎？

「雖然是你提議的沒錯，但那根本就是因為你自己將考試範圍與考試時間搞得一團亂，找不到辦法了才來黏著我們找救兵吧。」

哇啊！勝呂你幹嘛突然爆料！而且是在雪男的面前！！！這樣我的面子往哪擺啊！？

「果然是這樣呢。」

「甚麼果然是這樣啊！喂你──」

「不好意思，麻煩你們了呢，勝呂さん。」

好好聽人說話啊混蛋！

「啊、不會，反正我們也是在複習。」

可惡都沒人理我！

「倒是奧村那傢伙他真的甚麼都不會啊。」

我說你就別在人家的弟弟面前吐槽我了好嗎？算我拜託你了，坊。

「確實讓人感到擔心呢～」

「喂喂志摩你沒資格說我吧！」

「是啊，有點岌岌可危的感覺。」

「為甚麼連子貓丸都……」

大家都一搭一唱地在欺負我………………

「如果哥哥能在讀書會中努力學習，我想表現應該不會太差的。」

喔喔弟弟啊──我錯了其實你是個好人來著────

「只要能突破個位數應該都算是有進步吧，對吧，坊？」

志摩你好樣的……信不信我可以讓你變成死摩啊？

「嗯。」

好吧我無法跟可以考出近滿分的人計較……

「這對奧村君來說是很大的進展了呢。」

「你們……到底是想鼓勵我還是想吐槽我啊…………」

這是甚麼世界啊大家都以欺負我為樂嗎！？

「那麼，我就不打擾你們學習了。」

「欸？雪男你又要出任務了嗎？不是才剛回來？」

為甚麼突然收了東西就要走？他平常出完任務後明明都會在房間裡休息好一陣子的。

看他剛剛回來時的模樣，精神應該也沒好到可以就這樣馬上又到外面亂跑吧。

他是怎麼了？

「不，我也只是要去唸書，這房間就留給你們，我去別的地方吧。」

「唸書的話就跟我們一起啊，幹嘛還要換地方。」

有點不對勁，但是我說不上來是哪裡不對，反正他怪怪的。

「奧村老師請坐吧，不然很像我們這些客人占據了主人的位子呢。」

幹得好子貓丸！就是這樣，把他給留下來！

「快坐下吧，小老師～」

志摩……暫時可以不考慮將你變成死摩了。

「奧村老師請坐，我剛好有些問題想一併請教您。」

說得太好了勝呂！這樣雪男他就一定會乖乖留下來了～

「……那麼我就不客氣了。」

YES！

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

念書念書念書……實在是好無聊好苦悶啊…………

如果不是大家一起開讀書會，我自己一定坐不下去…………

不過畢竟是我自己提議的，不認真可不行。

但是真正開始念書就讓我覺得自己的程度真的很差，每一題的題目拆成單一個字我都看得懂，湊在一起我就完全無法理解了。

好難好想哭……我是實戰派的啊連這些題目都在欺負我！！！

於是只好不停地跟勝呂他們求救，這時就覺得辦讀書會的提議真是太正確了！

沒有勝呂他們的幫忙，我下次考試肯定死得很淒慘。

感謝你們啊坊！！！

沒有他們的話我還真不知道該怎麼辦，雖然還是可以請雪男幫忙啦……但是哥哥總不能一直在弟弟面前表現出沒用的樣子對吧！

不管有沒有在交往，哥哥在弟弟面前示弱還是會讓我面子掛不住啊，特別是雪男根本就是個全能優等生，我不爭氣點就會被落在更後面的。

說到雪男啊，他真的怪怪的，雖然坐在我旁邊，卻一直都不搭理我，光顧著解答勝呂他們的問題，眼睛瞄都不瞄向我這邊，不知道在想些甚麼。

要說是因為勝呂他們在場，所以才有這樣的表現也很不合理，至少平常上課時，如果我們的視線對上了，也還會對我笑一下，但是現在他就在我的旁邊，卻幾乎沒怎麼轉頭跟我說話。

雖然他說他想念書，但按照他平常都有在按進度溫習的習慣，應該不太需要在這時候這麼努力。

而且他出完任務後，通常是不會立刻碰這些東西的，所以一定有問題。

看他翻頁的速度就知道了，那麼一本薄薄的書，若在平時，他大概半小時就可以看完，現在都過了一小時，他的進度卻還只有不到一半，一定是腦子裡面不知道又再糾結甚麼了，這個笨蛋弟弟。

等等勝呂他們回去之後我一定要好好地逼問他。

至於現在，還是先認真做題目吧，不然都特意拜託勝呂他們了，我自己在一旁打混著也說不過去。

嗯…………

「呃……聖經的第三十篇開頭是甚麼來著？」

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

「呼啊～～累死了──出任務都沒這麼辛苦啊──」

「呵呵，因為哥哥是實戰派嘛。」

實戰派？這傢伙真的有問題，他平常可都是在挖苦我的。

「喂，雪男。」

「甚麼？」

居然背對著我！？他平常就算很喜歡在口頭上欺負人，至少也都會看著對方的。

「你今天很奇怪喔。」

「有嗎。我不是一直都這樣子。」

「絕對有，但是我就是不知道哪裡奇怪。」

反正我知道他很奇怪，而且我現在就要搞懂他為甚麼這麼奇怪！

「那是你想太多了，我只是因為看到哥哥你這麼認真的樣子而感到有些不習慣，可能因此才讓你覺得奇怪吧。」

「才不是這樣，你今天真的很不對勁。」

而且不習慣和他表現得這麼奇怪根本就是兩回事。

「夠了，為甚麼我們要一直討論這個？哥哥該去準備晚飯了吧。」

這傢伙還是一直背對著我，說實在我開始有點火大了。

想逃避嗎，我偏不讓他這麼做。

「晚飯甚麼的現在不重要啦！別岔開話題！」

別以為跑得掉！

「哥哥才是，為甚麼一定要執著在這上面！？」

好啊這傢伙，居然甩開我的手！

「因為你很奇怪啊！雖然我不知道你到底哪裡奇怪。而且你怎麼在生氣？」

要生氣的人是我才對吧！莫名其妙就被人扔在一旁，搞不清楚狀況之下想表達一下擔心，對方還不領情地甩開我的手對我大吼，我才比較委屈吧！

「我並沒有在生氣。還有，說別人奇怪卻搞不清是哪裡奇怪的哥哥才比較奇怪吧。」

還說沒有在生氣！明明就是在生氣！

這傢伙真的是不坦率到讓人異常火大，我看他現在怎麼跑！

「就是有！」

最讓我火大的是他仍然看都不看我一眼，怪了你哥是有醜到讓你不敢看啊！

「我沒──」

這傢伙──

「跟人說話的時候給我看著對方的眼睛啊！」

看著我！這樣我也才能看清楚你的臉！不然誰知道你是怎麼了！？

「…………」

那種看起來就像是要哭出來的表情，這麼不想讓我看見嗎？

既然我們是兄弟、既然我們現在正在交往，讓我知道你不高興的原因，又怎麼了？

「說吧，你今天怎麼了？」

快點說吧，我真的很擔心你。

「……我…………」

「嗯。」

說吧，我聽著呢，而且會一直聽著。

「我只是……覺得自己很小家子氣…………」

小家子氣也還好啊，不是本來就很小家子氣嘛，小時候把他的玩具弄壞時常常哀哀叫個老半天的，害我總是被老頭子處罰。

「嗯，那又怎麼了？」

話說回來小家子氣跟他今天不對勁有甚麼關係？

「居然在嫉妒勝呂さん他們……」

「？他們有甚麼好嫉妒的？」這個我真的有點不懂了。

「是啊……他們有甚麼好嫉妒的…………」

欸、怎麼──他現在是在跟我撒嬌嗎？這距離近到他說個話都讓我想打噴嚏了，總覺得鼻子癢癢的。

「明明我們才是兄弟、明明我才是想要守護哥哥的人……」

我還是不懂其中的關聯，但是聽到這句話時，無可否認地覺得很開心，也很不好意思。

我也想守護他啊，雖然我對他來說只是個笨蛋哥哥，但是我一直都想守護他，從小時候開始就是了。

「一想到我的存在其實可有可無時，我就很嫉妒他們……」

唔……我又覺得火大了…………

「雪男是獨一無二的，才不是甚麼可有可無的呢！」

不要這麼看不起自己啊笨蛋弟弟，怎麼可能是可有可無的。

「但是哥哥都不找我幫忙……」

欸……這該不會…………是在吃醋吧？因為我不找他而找了勝呂他們，所以在……吃醋？

「那、那是因為一直找你幫忙會顯得我很沒用嘛。而且找勝呂他們也才不會太增加你的負擔吧……因為你平常出任務回來都很累的樣子……」

啊啊、這傢伙也太……可愛了吧…………莫名地感到難為情了啊…………

「只要是哥哥開口，我都很願意幫忙的。」

哇──拜託你別再說了──

「笨──蛋──就是因為知道你會這樣，才不想找你的……」

不要再說這種可愛的話還有做出這麼可愛的事了──這傢伙撒嬌起來真的亂可愛一把的！

「哥哥果然是哥哥呢……」

唔唔、突然跳到了這一句是甚麼意思？甚麼跟甚麼啊？？？

「？雖然不太懂，我就當作你是在稱讚我了？」

應該是在稱讚吧？？？

「是在稱讚哥哥沒錯啊。」

「真的！？」他總算笑了。而且──「你難得稱讚我一次耶！果然我就是了不起～」

久久一次的稱讚聽起來就是────爽！

特別是今天被一堆人挖苦，現在聽到這一句，真的無比爽快啊～～～

「希望學習上也是這麼了不起呢。」

可惡……早該知道這傢伙不會讓我這麼好過的，恢復原狀之後又變成惡魔了啊…………

「囉嗦耶你，幹嘛在我正得意的時候又澆我一桶冷水！」

討厭死了。

「只是稍微提醒一下。」

明明就是挖苦。

「閉嘴啦四眼痣男！」

再說下去換我翻臉喔！！！

「是的，哥哥。」

這傢伙現在聽起來就是超爽的啊混蛋！！！

「那麼現在可以去準備晚飯了吧。」

「知─道─了──」晚飯晚飯，沒有我你吃個屁。

對了！「吶吶，今天吃壽喜燒怎麼樣？」

好久沒吃了啊，久到我今天上課都只在想著壽喜燒。

「那真是不得了呢，就當作是哥哥今天認真念書的獎勵吧。」

真的假的！？他答應了！！？

「喔喔！那如果我每天都認真念書，可以天天都吃壽喜燒嗎奧村老師！？」

可以嗎可以嗎！？如果是為了壽喜燒，要我天天開讀書會天天被欺負我都願意啊老師～～～

「這個嘛……就要看奧村君的成績怎麼樣了。」

又是成績──

「欸──別這樣嘛奧村老師──等等啊奧村老師──」

可惡啊為什麼我總是被吃得死死的啦！！！

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

「唔…………唉…………啊………………好無聊喔………………」

念書真是全天下最無聊的事了……明明才剛考完試又被臭四眼壓著念書…………

「哥哥你根本也才坐了不到十分鐘而已吧。還有，請別趴在桌子上了。」

就是因為無聊才趴著嘛…………

「我又不是像你那種專門在念書的料…………唉…………」

誰有辦法像他那樣一坐就是一整天啦……不憋死才怪…………

「這不是甚麼專門不專門的問題，而是你有沒有心去做的問題。」

「隨便你怎麼說啦……」念書這麼無聊的事怎麼可能有心去做啊……

「……哥哥。」

「幹──嘛──」

「再不認真一點的話，ゴリゴリ君禁半年份。」

「甚、你可別太過分了啊臭四眼！」

「這不是很有精神嗎。」

「…………混蛋！」看他那種似笑非笑的表情就知道剛剛是在耍我！

「好了，請乖乖坐下繼續念書吧，如果哥哥有不會的地方，再讓我教你。」

「才不用你教咧！」

「希望如此呢。」

「……哼！」

 

啊……不行，這個真的超無聊的…………

有沒有甚麼好玩的事啊…………

「……吶，雪男。」

「哥哥有哪裡不懂嗎？」

「我們來接吻吧。」

「哈、哈啊！？」

「噗噗～看你嚇得跟甚麼一樣，騙你的啦哈哈哈～」那個臭四眼驚訝的樣子超好笑的～

「…………」

嗯？他走過來幹嘛？

「喂、你──」

──＆＊Ｈ＞Ｇ）｜Ｙ％＊）＄＿％！＃︿＊──！！！

「你、你幹嘛突然吻過來啊──！！？」

害我現在心跳超快的──

「……不是哥哥說要接吻的嗎。」

「…………都、都說是騙你的了…………」幹嘛當真啦……

「不論哥哥說甚麼，我都會認真放在心底的。」

「知、知道了啦──」這傢伙最近是怎麼回事幹嘛肉麻成這樣啦────

「那哥哥呢？」

「哈、哈啊？」是要我說甚麼？

「你會將我說的話、認真放在心底嗎？」

「……我…………」我──

「哥哥？」

「……會、我會啦這樣總行了吧！」靠這麼近說話根本就是犯規啊！！！

唔────

「……那麼，哥哥會聽我的話、乖乖念書了吧？」

「────你──」

──被你搞成這樣最好我還念得下去啦這混蛋四眼痣男！！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 誰かに優しいことをされたい
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 「啊……好煩…………」
> 
> 「不想唸不想唸……」
> 
> 「唔唔……」
> 
> 「啊啊…………」
> 
> 「呿呿………………」
> 
> 發出許多古怪聲音的人，趴在桌面的臉被擠壓出一道橫線，手上的筆落在桌面或書頁胡亂畫著，徑自做著意義不明卻讓人心煩的事。
> 
> 「哥哥。」始終在另一端靜靜處理自身事務的人，最終嘆了一口氣，放棄地擱下了手上的筆，推了推眼鏡轉向那個發出噪音讓他心神不寧的人。
> 
> 「唔……？幹嘛？」被呼喚的人沒怎麼有精神地回應。
> 
> 「你現在這樣，來得及準備明天的考試嗎?」
> 
> 「誰知道…………也許來得及，也許來不及吧。」
> 
> 「也許…………」他覺得非常無奈，連生氣都不想了，「那為甚麼我白天出任務的時候，哥哥不認真準備呢?」
> 
> 「我、我有唸啊，只是因為太無聊所以和小黑玩了一下，然後就……睡著了………………」
> 
> 「……白天的事暫且不論，明天都已經要考試了，現在雖然有點臨時抱佛腳，也總是該認真了吧。」他再度推了推眼鏡。
> 
> 「……因、因為我都不會嘛。」
> 
> 「…………」
> 
> 「想要拜託你、但是你看起來很忙的樣子…………」
> 
> 「…………」他覺得有點不可思議地看著那個人，「哥哥你、現在是在撒嬌嗎?」忍不住好奇地發問。
> 
> 「誰、誰在撒嬌啦！我只是、只是…………」
> 
> 「只是很寂寞？」他走向那個正囁嚅著的人。
> 
> 「才、──」被言中的人臉色爆紅著想反駁，最後羞赧地偏過了頭，小聲地說：「也許吧…………」尾巴在不知何時悄悄纏上了他的手腕，像是在示好一般，尾端輕輕搔著他的手心。
> 
> 「──真是拿哥哥沒辦法呢。」他忍不住溫柔地微笑。
> 
> 「那就請哥哥做好心理準備了，我可是很嚴格的喔。」


	10. 床的故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not just because of the bed.

說起來，感情很不錯的奧村兄弟其實在交往的最初曾經吵過架，而事情的起因只是一張床。

老實說那也不是甚麼大不了的問題，就只是奧村燐的床太亂，而奧村雪男看不過去念了那麼一下而已。

「哥哥，你的床未免也太亂了，就算現在你睡在我的床上，自己的床也還是要整理一下啊。」

奧村雪男看著奧村燐凌亂的床面，沒有折疊整齊的被褥翻折成一種奇怪的團狀物，在皺褶不已的床單上占了不算小的面積。

當然枕頭也很占空間，但是當他們睡在一起之後，奧村燐的枕頭就幾乎是擺在他弟弟的床上，只有在他想賴在床上看漫畫時才會將自己的枕頭夾帶回自己的床上。而這是因為他的弟弟不准他在他們一起睡的床上看，以免他邊看漫畫邊吃零食時將碎屑掉在了床上。

其他部分則占據著許許多多的來自奧村雪男的SQ漫畫、替換用的衣物，以及其他瑣碎的物品，例如降魔劍俱利伽羅、領帶、皮帶、和奧村燐掛在褲頭的鍊子等等。

有的時候還包括了奧村燐與及小黑，而當這兩個生物在床上玩耍時，那張床就會變得更亂更不堪入目。

至少對奧村雪男來說，那叫不堪入目，否則他不會出言規勸。以他這種有隱性潔癖的人，能忍耐到現在這樣才抱怨，已經是很了不起的事了。

「會嗎，我覺得還好啊，之後再整理也無所謂吧。」但是當事者能擺爛那麼久，自然是因為他還能忍受，或者說他根本就無所謂。「哈哈～這主角真是夠蠢的啊～～～」

好比說在這當下的奧村燐，又拿著弟弟的SQ漫畫趴在床上看，為了能夠更舒服地閱讀，還將枕頭墊在身下，用手肘支著床面來拿著漫畫翻閱，尾巴則跟著彎曲折起的小腿，在半空中晃啊晃的，很是愜意。

但是這樣的回應以及這樣的景象，只會讓他的弟弟更不悅。

「你不能因為看我的漫畫看得很開心，就這麼開始偷懶。」

奧村雪男推著眼鏡，不怎麼高興。

手又翻過了一面，奧村燐不大在意地回應：「有甚麼關係嘛，就只是一下下。」

「我已經跟哥哥說了五次以上，但是你每次都說著下次，沒有一次是真的有整理的。」

耐心的規勸卻得到這樣的答覆讓奧村雪男有點生氣了，他開始數落起始終不上進的人。

「念書也是，明明哥哥說過今天要寫作業的，為甚麼現在還賴在床上看我的漫畫？」

一說到最不擅長也最討厭的事情，奧村燐也有點不爽了，「管那麼多做甚麼啦！你很煩欸！」

──『很煩』。

那一瞬間的奧村雪男感到有點受傷，但他知道他的哥哥並不是那個意思，為了避免兩人真的吵起來，他壓抑著那樣的感覺，盡量好聲好氣地對著無理取鬧的人開口：「我是為了哥哥好。」

但是奧村燐的回應讓奧村雪男一整個冷了下來。

「說甚麼為了我好，只是你自己自我滿足的吧！別以為現在我們在交往了就可以對我頤氣指使了，再怎麼說我也是你哥啊！」

「……那我以後都不會再多說甚麼了。」

沉默了好一會，奧村雪男最終吐出了這句話。

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

「……於是這個蝦蟇的特性──奧村，請你來解答一下──」

唔……壽喜燒…………

「奧村！」

「燐！」

欸？

「啊？甚麼？要出任務了嗎？」

啊──剛剛差點就吃到牛肉片了──

嚇！口水口水──差點就沾濕衣服了！好險！

「給我出去罰站！！！」

「哈啊？」

不是要去打怪嗎？

 

「燐，你還好嗎？看起來很累的樣子呢。」

「沒事沒事，只是最近晚上睡得不怎麼好而已啦──」

居然讓詩繪美擔心了，都是雪男那混蛋害的。

「我以為你這種笨蛋晚上一定睡得超好，怎麼，原來笨蛋也會有失眠的時候嗎？」

「誰是笨蛋啊混蛋勝呂！」

「誰應聲了誰就是笨蛋。」

「！混蛋！想打架嗎！？」

正好我最近氣不打一處來，很想發洩啊！

「隨時奉陪！」

「哼哼，那就來啊！」

看我三兩下就將你扁得花流落水屁滾尿流！

「好啦好啦，少爺和奧村君都別這麼衝動，其實少爺只是在擔心你喔奧村君～」

這叫擔心？

「志摩！」

看起來可不像。

「請冷靜點啊，少爺。」

連子貓丸都出來勸了，這一點都不能算是擔心吧。

「說起來，奧村君最近上課一直都在打瞌睡呢，是沒睡好嗎？」

「要說沒睡好，倒不如說是──」該怎麼說啊，大概就像是──「少了好睡的抱枕、之類的？」

嗯，應該就是像抱枕一樣的東西吧？

「抱枕？奧村君意外的孩子氣啊，很少聽見這麼大的人了還需要抱枕才睡得著的～」那種聽起來像是在嘲笑的感覺讓人有點不爽啊志摩。「話說奧村君的抱枕是甚麼啊？該不會是甚麼動漫的人型抱枕吧～～～」

這傢伙以為每個人都像他一樣嗎，真是。

不過──「是真人啦。」

「真人────────！？」

靠！一堆人合在一起大吼的聲音不是普通的吵！

「居然是真人抱枕──！奧村君你是甚麼時候勾搭上的、快介紹給我認識認識～」

勾肩搭背個屁啊！

「是啊！燐是甚麼時候交女朋友的！？」

連詩繪美都這麼好奇是怎麼回事？

「不是女朋友啦，而且那個人你們都認識。」

這到底有甚麼好大驚小怪的？

「是誰！？」

未免也太八卦了吧這些傢伙！吵死人了！

「是雪男啦。」

就是那個混蛋不給當抱枕害我最近睡得很不好，我上課打瞌睡都是他的錯！

「是、……奧村老師……？」

「對啊。」

就是那個混蛋沒錯。

「真的、……是小雪？」

「是他沒錯。」

怎麼大家的表情這麼奇怪，全是一臉便秘的樣子。

「你們……抱在一起睡？」

「那是之前，他最近都不讓我睡他的床，我只好自己一個人睡。」

「！！！」

「那個……冒昧問一下，奧村君你們是甚麼時候、睡在一起的？」

甚麼時候啊……

「從我們互相告白的那天開始？」大概吧？

「告、──告白！？」

靠！又來了！能不能讓我的耳朵清靜點啊！

「你們、奧村君你們是甚麼時候互相告白的！？不、應該說怎麼會告白！？」

那邊的，你們有點精神錯亂囉。

話說回來，是甚麼時候很重要嗎？

「應該是──」我想想啊。

「是上次奧村老師在課後讓你留下來的時候吧。」

「沒錯沒錯──欸、點點眉妳怎麼知道？」我自己都快忘記了。

「誰是點點眉啊！」

「居然是那麼久以前的時候嗎奧村君！？」

「這麼說來確實是有跡可循──」

「是啊，因為那個時候的氣氛很古怪呢，就算隔了好一陣子依然印象深刻。」

「對呢，那個時候的燐和小雪兩人都很奇怪。」

一堆人七嘴八舌的是要我聽哪句？

「所以、你們現在是交往的狀態？」

「算是吧。」應該？

這句話好像我們兩個都沒人說過的樣子。

「……」

這種沉默又是怎麼了，感覺上從便祕三天升級成便秘一週。

「──算了，這種事外人還是別多嘴的好。」

「是、是呢。」

「兄弟甚麼的也太前衛、──」

「雖、雖然可能有點不合乎禮俗，但是我會支持燐和小雪的喔！」

「噢。」

不用這麼認真吧？

「那麼，回到原本的問題，你最近上課時精神不濟是因為少了奧村老師當抱枕？」

「是這樣沒錯。」真虧點點眉還記得。

「所以你們是因為吵架而分開睡的？」

「嗯。」好像有哪裡怪怪的？

「你怎麼會知道奧村他們是因為吵架而分開睡的？」

沒錯，就像是勝呂說的那樣，點點眉怎麼會知道我們是因為吵架而沒睡在一起的？

「這很好猜吧，因為少女漫──」

「甚麼？」

「沒甚麼。」

幹嘛話說一半吊人胃口啊？

「我猜出雲ちゃん想說的是少女漫畫～？」

「多嘴甚麼啊你！」

「喔──少女漫畫甚麼的──」

「怎樣！？」

「那種不入流的東西，真虧你會去看啊──」

「那才不是不入流的東西！」

「所以妳承認妳有在看了吧。」

「是又如何！」

搞啥啊，又隔著我吵起來了，到底為甚麼這兩個傢伙吵個架都得將我夾在中間？

「那有甚麼好看的，與其看那種東西，不如好好念書。」

「才不是甚麼那種東西呢！我可是因為看了你所謂的『那種東西』而猜到奧村他們因為吵架而分開睡導致他睡不好的喔！」

欸？只是看了那種東西就可以知道這麼多？

「那只是你胡亂矇對的吧！」

「就算是矇對了也是沒錯的吧！」

這麼神？

「那個啊，點點眉──」

「都說了別叫我點點眉！我可是有名有姓的，叫做神木出雲！！！」

「那，出雲，可以借我妳說的甚麼少女漫畫嗎？」

「給我、──哈啊？」

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

……不是我在說，為甚麼少女漫畫中的女孩子眼睛都大得跟甚麼一樣，不怕脫窗嗎？而且情節除了我愛你你愛他他愛我我不愛他他不愛你你不愛我之外是還有甚麼鬼？

看得我都頭痛了。

原本以為看這種東西或許能稍微了解雪男在想甚麼，不過他本來就不是女孩子，到頭來看這玩意根本就只是白費工夫。

真煩，本來我就不擅長思考這種事，誰知道天才心裡都在想些甚麼。

甚麼都不說，鬼才知道他是怎麼想的。

只丟下『甚麼都不會說了』，結果就真的連一句話都沒說，害我想跟他和好都不知道要怎麼開口。

就算錯的是我好了，不清楚自己錯在哪我是要怎麼道歉啊。

媽的。

臭四眼痣男、混帳、笨蛋、白痴──

可惡啊啊啊啊啊啊────

「喂！你這傢伙給我好好愛惜別人的書啊！！！」

「原來是你啊點點眉。」突然出聲是想嚇死人不成。

「我叫出雲！！！」

「是是是，出雲。」

嘁，手中的漫畫被人搶回去了，沒能撕爛它感覺有點那麼不爽。

「這是跟人借書應該有的態度嗎你這傢伙！」

「那就對不起。」

「你這傢伙就不能認真一點道歉嗎。」皺眉個屁啊，這種語氣聽起來像極了那個混蛋。

「反正我又沒有真的弄壞你的書。」只是差一點弄壞而已，基本上都還是完好無缺的，連一角都沒折到。

那種龜毛的個性跟某人完全一樣，那傢伙除了會碎碎念我都不念書之外，也常常抱怨我都不愛惜他的書。

我──才──沒──有──弄──髒────而且奇怪的液體是甚麼形容啊混蛋！

「你這種人啊──」

「怎樣？」就連喜歡說教的個性也一模一樣，嫌我還不夠煩啊。

「既自大又任性而且還是個笨蛋──」

「喂你──」如果你是男的我一定揍你！！！

「奧村老師真可憐，居然和你這種笨蛋在交往──」

「……和我交往很可憐？」是這樣？我才要覺得自己可憐吧，成天被管東管西，到底誰才是哥哥啊。

「很可憐啊，因為你既自大又任性而且還是個笨蛋。」

「這種話沒必要說第二次！」

「雖然我不清楚你和奧村老師是怎麼吵起來的，但是一定是你說了傷人的話吧。」

「你都說不清楚了是又怎麼肯定都是我的錯！？」而且那語氣也太篤定了！？

「看你們平常相處的樣子就可以猜到了，按照奧村老師謹言慎行的性格，任何話都會是斟酌之後才說的。」

甚麼啊，一副最瞭解那傢伙的人就是她的樣子。

「他如果會斟酌就不會時常對著我碎嘴了。以為他自己是誰啊，整天念著念書還有整理床鋪，他嘴不痠我耳朵都快長繭了。」

不過就是弟弟嘛，又不是甚麼老媽子，管那麼多哥哥的事做啥。

「──你真的是無藥可救了。」

「靠！」這傢伙除了酸我之外到底還會甚麼啊！？

「奧村你無藥可救了。」

還重複第二次！而且那種憐憫的語氣聽起來份外不爽！

「你有想過為甚麼你們交往了好一陣子，卻是在這幾天我們聽你說才知道嗎。」

「沒有！」想這種事有屁用啊混帳！

「除了你們的互動和之前並沒有太大的差異之外，我想其中也包括了奧村老師的努力吧。」

「努力？」四眼混蛋又有做甚麼？

「明明是在交往的狀態，卻低調得幾乎是除了你們本身之外而沒有其他人知道，如果不是因為奧村老師很重視你，是不會做出這種事情的吧。」

「很……重視……我？」完全看不出來啊，那傢伙重視我？

「看你的表情就是一臉完全不懂的樣子，奧村老師真讓人同情，你真的喜歡他嗎？」

「我、我當然喜歡他啊！而且是我先告白的！」

「先告白又如何，有時候也可能發生錯認自己感情的時候。」

「怎麼、怎麼可能錯認自己的感情啊！」就算我是笨蛋，但是也不可能──

「我只是就事論事，至少我看不出你方才的那番話對奧村老師有同等的重視。」

「我也不過嫌他煩而已──」也不過就是這樣──

「就是這一句。」

「甚、甚麼？」甚麼意思？

「或許你會覺得那種話沒甚麼吧，但是對於奧村老師而言，那種話八成和『我討厭你』的等級是一樣的。」

「我沒有討厭他！」他可是我最重要的弟弟啊，怎麼可能討厭！

「一樣的。」

甚麼啊，又是一副感同身受的樣子。

「不被重視的人當一回事，無論是誰都會感到受傷的吧。」

完全無法理解，我哪裡不重視他了？

「我就只說到這裡，其他的得靠你自己想通了。」

又是這種話只說一半的。

既然都說我是笨蛋了，就用我也能理解的方式來說啊。

「──那是要怎麼樣才算是重視？」好歹也給個提示或方向吧。

「從對方、也就是從奧村老師的角度去思考──不過你一定無法做到。」

靠！我都還沒做就先說我做不到了！？雖然這是事實沒錯，但是從別人的口中聽到還是很不爽！

「那你提這個有屁用啊！」

「另外一個方法是你也做得到──」那種抱胸往下俯視的樣子──少狗眼看人低！

「是啥啦！」

「做會讓對方高興的事。」

「……吭？」就這樣？

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

煩悶。

很煩悶。

在習慣了身邊的體溫之後突然又少了那個人，感覺甚麼都很不對勁。

很想靠過去將哥哥拉過來，但是他會討厭的吧。

『很煩』，哥哥是這麼說的，所以我沒有資格過去，即使很想碰觸他也不行。

……似乎在不知不覺間，我變得比過去要更依賴哥哥了。

這並不是一件好事，但是無法克制，也不想克制。只是哥哥或許不是如同我需要他那般地需要我吧，總是跑在我前面的人，可能從來都不曾注意到我希望他回頭哪怕只是看我一眼。

在發覺自己喜歡上哥哥之後，那樣的感覺變得愈來愈強烈了，很怕自己會就這麼失去理智，對他做出甚麼不好的事。

這次的冷戰也是，即使覺得很想大吼，卻還是盡量讓自己平靜下來，免得說出了只會傷害彼此的話。

但是該怎麼回復到先前的樣子，我並不知道。

一直以來，都是由神父扮演我們中間的橋梁，讓我們對著彼此道歉然後手拉手和好如初；長大後則是因為得知了哥哥是惡魔而必須隱瞞他的事實，在很多方面都一直讓著他，並沒有真正吵起來過。

現在遇到了這種前所未有的情況，我不知道該怎麼處理才好，只能先依照原本的日常作息進行。

因為說出了『不會再多說甚麼』的話，導致現在就算想開口說些別的，也會因為想著要避免會提及讓他感到不快的話而放棄，結果兩人就像是陌生人一般，明明住在同一間房間卻沒有對彼此說話。

而這種情形已經持續好幾天了。

在這種氣氛下，也不可能還維持睡在同一張床的習慣。

明明是兄弟，卻像是陌生人一般地不說話。

以及，明明是在一起的，卻不像是那些在交往的人一般地互動。

……我們會就這樣漸行漸遠，甚至連兄弟都當不成嗎？

這樣的想法很悲觀，卻不是不可能……

「唔嗯…………」

「哥哥……？」很少看到他在睡夢中會顯得很不安穩的樣子，是因為我的關係讓他感到不快樂了嗎？

「對不起……」也只有在這種時候才能毫無顧忌地給他一個吻吧，雖然不知道哥哥是否需要。

對不起。

 

 

 

隔天又裝作甚麼都發生，各自去上課，雖然三餐依然是由哥哥準備，卻不像以往吃起來那麼美味了。

不知道是因為受到此刻的心境影響，或者……會是哥哥也因此感到心煩意亂而失了手藝嗎？

但這是不可能的，始終堅持著料理就是要全心投入的他，不可能為了這麼一點小事而分心。

那樣的話不過是自我安慰而已。

聽著耳邊傳來的同僚對於哥哥又在課堂上打瞌睡的抱怨，我一邊賠禮著一邊不由得灰暗地想。

一直為了哥哥忙碌著也逐漸感到累了，這樣的我，有辦法保護好哥哥嗎？

整天維持著低落的狀態回到了房間，卻只見哥哥一臉嚴肅地看著我。

「雪男，我們、──」

「可以明天再說嗎，哥哥，我很累了。」累得甚麼都不想思考。

「是很重要的事，所以──」

「我現在甚麼都不想聽。」情急之下用了稍重的語氣，但是究竟想逃避甚麼我也不知道。「抱歉，哥哥。」

「──跟我在一起就讓你這麼累嗎？」

「不、不是的，我……」很難說明其中的緣由，特別是以不會傷害到對方而他也能理解的方式。

「……點點眉說我是自大任性的笨蛋。」

「點、──神、神木さん？」但是哥哥的跳躍性思維更令人難以理解。

「她還說和我交往的你很可憐。」

「可憐、嗎……」

或許是吧，明明是想保護哥哥的，明明是喜歡他的，卻連這麼一點小事都做不好，沒有辦法好好面對他。

「搞得我很火大。」聽起來非常不滿的語氣：「明明是被管東管西的我比較可憐吧。」

「──如果會讓哥哥感到這麼不開心的話，」如果彼此都很不愉快的話，「我想我們還是別在一起好了。」

反正他也不需要我吧，一切都只是我的自我滿足而已。

一直悶著頭說話的哥哥猛然抬起頭來：「你就這麼不想跟我在一起嗎！？」

「並不是我不想，而是你、──討厭，」由自己說出這個詞，實在──「不是嗎。」

「我甚麼時候說過討厭了！？」

我苦笑，「你說我『很煩』的時候。」帶著相當嫌惡與厭煩的口吻和表情。

「……你…………」哥哥一瞬間的表情看起來很古怪。「還真的被她給說中了……」

她？是指神木さん？

「少女漫畫真的這麼神？」

「哥哥？」現在到底是？

「聽好了，雪男。」他深吸了一口氣，認真地看著我。

「我是個笨蛋，所以──」他緩慢地說著，而不是平常的那種急促而激昂的語氣，「可能沒有察覺到你為我做的許多事，也沒有注意到自己可能說了很傷人的話，但是──」

「我絕對不可能會討厭你、絕對不可能討厭雪男。」並不大聲，卻一個字一個字地敲進我的心臟中。

「……」一時之間只能沉默，好像有甚麼想說卻終究沒說出來的話止於舌尖，我只是安靜地看著他欲言又止的表情。

「還有那個、對不起啦，抱歉。」最後他很不好意思地說：「我想說的就只是這樣，我們和好吧，雪男，一個人睡完全睡不好啊。」而後靦腆地笑笑。

「哥哥……」我遲疑著，而他伸手握住了我停在半空中的手，像小時候那樣牢牢緊握。「我也是……」

少了一個人之後才發現原來我的床那麼大，空蕩蕩的，就像胸口也少了甚麼很重要的東西一樣。

而現在，有種失而復得的感覺，又回到小時候的感覺。

「我發誓我會更加注意自己的言行，免得又被出雲說我不夠重視你。」不太一樣的是，以前能將我抱個滿懷的人現在只到我的下顎左右。「甚麼都讓她給說中了，到底我是你哥還是她是你哥啊。」被布料遮掩住的聲音自胸口處傳來。

哥哥……不得不說你真的相當會破壞氣氛…………

「啊，對了，我今天做了超豐盛的魚料理喔～」

「魚料理？」那是我喜歡吃但是並不算是常見於我們家餐桌上的菜色，主因是哥哥更愛吃一般的肉類。「但是為甚麼？」

「因為被說了要做會讓你高興的事，想來想去就是煮你喜歡吃的東西吧──」

「比起這個──」

「甚麼？」

「不，沒甚麼。」

「你們這些傢伙為甚麼老愛將話說一半啊，給我說清楚啊！」

「──『請記得去整理你的床還有要天天念書』。」

「又是這個！你真的很──」

「『很』？」

「──你是故意的對吧！？」

「話說一半的是哥哥吧。」我無辜地眨眼。

明明都決定不要說的話，最後可是他自己堅持要聽的。

「我、我不喜歡你！」

「那、──我以後就不和哥哥一起睡了──」雖然只是不喜歡，還是稍微有點難過。

但這大概是剛剛才說過要謹言慎行的哥哥用來拐著彎表達他不高興的唯一可用的詞彙，我想我應該對此感到知足了。

「那怎麼可以──」

──咦？

剛剛那是……？「哥哥？」

「呃、當、當我沒說過剛剛那句……」

「……那我就真的不和哥哥一起睡了……」錯覺嗎……或者是我過度期待了。

「等、──哪有人這樣的你耍詐啊！！！」

「可是哥哥剛剛自己不是說不要嗎？」

如果是否定的，請不要讓我有多餘的聯想。

如果是肯定的……

「那、那個是、──」 

──欸！？

「這下你滿意了吧！好了就快點來吃飯了啦！」

只看到他胡亂地抹了嘴後一溜煙地衝出了房間，一下子就不見人影。

剛剛、──

──欸欸欸！？


	11. 製造情趣的方法

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just for fun?

「說起來啊，你們明明都已經在交往了，相處起來卻還是跟平常沒甚麼差別耶。」

已經開誠布公正大光明交往的熱戀中情侶之一的奧村燐，在愉快的午餐時間聽到他的同窗志摩廉造這麼說。

「欸？沒有差別嗎？」奧村燐眨了眨眼，疑問著。

「是啊，頂多就是覺得稍微閃了點，但是跟你們之前的互動沒甚麼兩樣啊。」

志摩廉造開始細數兩人的互動點滴：「早上一起出門上課、中午一起吃飯，而且還是由奧村君你親手製作的愛妻便當、平常一起出門買菜等等，甚至你和小老師老早就同居了，和之前的你們完全沒甚麼分別啊──」

「我說，你們已經是老夫老妻模式了吧。」

就連前陣子兩人因為處於曖昧期與冷戰期而招致的尷尬氣氛也全然消失無蹤，奧村雪男恢復了以前的上課方式，不吝於給予讚美，但是遇到奧村燐考得很爛的時候，也會不客氣地酸上一把。

雖然不用再承受那種壓抑的氣氛是很好，也不必因為每天被粉紅色的甜蜜泡泡包圍而有購買可魯與墨鏡以防範眼睛遭受情侶閃光攻擊的必要，或是因為對情侶LOVE LOVE的互動心生羨慕而有成為去死去死團的想法，但是──

「總覺得有點無聊呢。」一直以來都是優先滿足玩樂慾望的志摩廉造，承認了他想看戲的怨念。

「無聊？會嗎？我覺得還好啊。」但是奧村燐本人並不覺得有任何不妥。

「你真的是惡魔嗎奧村君？如此無欲無求，根本就是聖人、不、是天使了吧。」志摩廉造顯得相當不可置信。

「吭？你今天吃錯藥了嗎志摩？」並非天使卻很天然的某人不解。

「好吧，那我換一個說法。」志摩廉造開始教壞小孩：「你聽過七年之癢吧奧村君。」

「啥東東？」

「居然不知道！？你都沒在看午間連續劇或八點檔的嗎？」家中小孩太多而常被放置PLAY只好自己看電視因而學了一堆有的沒的的志摩廉造大為震驚。

「我都在煮飯啊哪來的時間看電視，而且我們一起吃飯時是不看電視的，老頭子說吃飯時要好好跟家人培養感情。」身處於修道院雖然愛打架但是從小就被被薰陶出強烈家庭觀念的奧村燐理所當然地回應。

「怎麼會有如此純潔的孩子啊……我突然覺得自己很罪過。」志摩廉造用手背蓋住了雙眼，狀似懊惱。

「喂，你還沒說那個甚麼之癢是怎麼回事啊。」

「噢。」已經進展到搥心肝的人迅速切換到授課模式，「簡單來說就是夫妻因為在一起太久最後失去新意而分開的意思。」

「所以？」另一邊也發揮學生本分盡責提問。

「你和小老師在一起了整整15年，難道不怕他因為太習慣而了無新意，導致他變心去找別人嗎？」

「雪男才不會！！！你少來挑撥離間了志摩廉造！」立刻為自家弟弟兼交往對象平反。

「好好好，我知道小老師他不會，這只是假設嘛。」有些被對方的氣勢洶洶給驚嚇到，連忙安撫著。

「我只是覺得你們的生活太平淡了，想幫你們製造點情趣嘛。」當然想看戲的成分更多一點，「而且，小老師應該也會覺得開心吧，因為奧村君是這麼為他著想。」末了又補了一句。

「……雪男他會開心嗎？」生活重心都是繞著弟弟打轉的人輕易地上鉤。

「是啊是啊，他一定會很開心的，只要是和平常不一樣的任何事都可以。」

「是嗎，任何事都可以啊……比如說？」

「比、比如說啊……」志摩廉造陷入了苦惱。

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

「你、你回來了，雪男。」

「我回來了，哥──這甚麼打扮！！！」出完任務後就乖乖回家的奧村雪男，一打開門就看到自家兄長奧村燐僅穿著圍裙，幾乎是一絲不掛地拿著湯勺在玄關門口等他。

「不、不准笑啊！呃、不對──」對方羞惱地瞪著他，然後像是想起了甚麼似的，又連忙續道：「想先洗澡、先吃飯、還是、呃、先吃我？應該是這麼說的吧？」

對方低著頭喃喃自語著，然後仰頭緊張地詢問：「雪男？」

服裝也罷發言也好，重點並不是這個人適不適合這麼做，而是喜歡的人在自己面前所擺出的那種讓人心癢心動的神態，除了無法招架還是無法招架。

另外還得考慮到某些稍微過火的視覺刺激……例如說以奧村雪男高上奧村燐7公分的俯視角度往下所能看到的……大家都知道的那兩點。

接著「砰」的一聲，玄關門被整個摔了回去。

奧村雪男貼在門板上臉紅心跳地想著這是哪招該不會又是哥哥的惡作劇了吧一切都是幻覺是惡魔給他的考驗快冷靜下來啊那可是哥哥哥哥哥哥哥哥哥哥哥哥──

「哇──」背後的支撐物突然消失，他一時之間失卻重心就要向後倒，所幸自小就面對惡魔所訓練出來的反射神經讓他瞬間伸手抓住了一旁的門牆，避免了頭部與地板的親密接觸所可能帶來的腦震盪。

「喂，你幹嘛突然關上門啊，把我嚇了一跳！就算我知道這樣很丟臉但是你這麼做還是會很傷你哥的心啊！」

但是緊接著仰頭的視角所看到的兄長在他面前因為極近的距離而比平時放大好幾倍的臉，讓他的大腦因為氣血瞬間上湧以及此時不正常的姿勢所造成的加乘效果而產生了比腦震盪更嚴重的後果。

「哇！！！雪男你沒事吧！！！抱歉我不該穿成這樣嚇你的！」湯勺掉落在地上所發出的清脆聲響伴隨著奧村燐的緊張大吼響起。

昏倒在自家兄長懷中的奧村雪男（15），因為某人（不自知）的誘惑，正式宣告陣亡。

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

「唔……」醒轉的人呻吟著，然後開始伸手往四處摸索著找東西，接著手中被塞入了一個甚麼，正好是他所習慣的那個物件的形體。

「啊、謝謝。」有禮貌地道謝著，並將那個東西掛在了臉上，瞬間清明的視線讓他忍不住驚跳了起來，「哥哥──！！！」

他驚慌失措地大喊，想起方才進門的事就臉紅得不能自已，再看看自家兄長跪坐著的樣子，不難猜測他方才是枕在某個人的大腿上，重點是對方只穿了一件圍裙──

「你怎麼突然就起來了，沒事吧雪男？你的臉好紅喔。」很單純地為自家弟弟感到擔憂的奧村燐跟著站起來，想要湊近看看對方的狀況。

「我沒事！！！」錯亂中的奧村雪男大吼著制止對方更近一步的靠近，「我、我先去洗澡了！」接著立刻衝到自己的衣櫃前，隨便拿了些衣物就往外衝。

「等一下啊──喂──雪男────是有可怕到讓你非得逃走嗎！？」

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

「方才真是太危險了，如果再繼續待在那裡的話……」正坐在大澡堂中的小椅子上的奧村雪男，往自己的頭上倒了一盆冷水，以冷卻稍嫌過熱的CPU。

「再繼續待下去的話怎麼了？讓你噁心到想吐嗎？」接著傳來喀啦喀啦的聲響，隔開更衣室與澡堂之間的木門被拉了開來。

「大概會無法忍受……哥、哥哥你怎麼會在這裡！！？」他驚愕地看向聲源，僅在腰間圍了一塊布巾的奧村燐正向他走來。

「你剛剛的樣子太讓人不放心了，所以我也跟著一起來，順便洗澡。」被那句無法忍受打擊得有點哀怨的人邊說著邊拉了一張小椅子在他身後坐下，「而且、而且我們兩個也很久沒有一起洗了吧。」

「不、我自己一個人洗沒問題的──」想扭頭反駁的人卻硬是被後方的兄長將頭扳了回去，「還說你沒問題呢，幹嘛在自己頭上倒冷水，不怕感冒啊。」

「……只是因為天氣太熱罷了……」奧村雪男無奈地接受兄長的服務，旋即被從頭上溢出的洗髮精泡沫水刺激得喊停：「等等哥哥、水、水流進眼睛裡了──」

「啊啊抱歉抱歉──」奧村燐連忙轉到他的身前，伸出手按在他的眼角查看。

「沒──唔──哥哥算我拜託你了先把手上的泡沫洗掉再說吧！」還沒來得及再次為過近的距離臉紅心跳的奧村雪男，遭遇了第二次泡沫攻擊。

 

 

「……抱歉啦雪男。」折騰了好一會，奧村雪男臉上的泡沫總算是都用清水洗淨了，而且完全是受害者本人自行清理的，因為肇事者再攪和下去只會愈幫愈忙。

「…………」默默地擦著臉完全不想回應的人。

「啊、不然這樣好了，做為賠罪，我幫你洗身體怎麼樣！」說到做到、立刻身體力行的人拿起了手邊的沐浴乳往手中擠著，接著就往自家弟弟的胸膛上抹去。

「等、哥哥我自己洗就可以了──！！！」

「有甚麼關係嘛，你就接受吧雪男～」為了報復對方居然如此傷他的心而強勢著逼人接受，他的雙手開始在對方的身上四處遊走，同時發出了品頭論足的言論。

「喔喔看不出你居然有胸肌，喂喂竟然連腹肌都有──！！！太過分了你哥我可是一塊都沒有啊身材這麼好幹嘛啦──」其實他不是沒有，而是和對方相比等同沒有，因而洩憤地連戳了好幾次。

但是基本上因為不是要置人於死地，而只是單純鬧著玩，力道原本就不是很重，再加上手指沾上了沐浴乳，與其說是戳，更像是滑過一般，帶有一種讓人微微顫慄的挑逗感。

「唔……哥、──」被這樣的感覺搔癢得有些難耐的人想出聲制止，但是又覺得就這麼停下來似乎有點可惜，一時之間只能壓抑地輕微喘息著。

──舒服得無法思考。

他只能酡紅著臉，閉上眼感受著奧村燐的雙手在他身上滑動過的感覺，從頸肩、雙臂、指尖，然後是胸膛與腹部，以及再往下的──

「等等哥哥，這裡真的讓我自己來就可以了──」

「哈啊？」但是太遲了，滑膩的指尖自大腿根部滑過時，以著若有似無的力道，連帶碰觸到了那個已經隱隱讓他感到尷尬的部位。

「…………」一瞬間兩人都沉默了。

「啊哈哈、雪、雪男你也太經不起刺激了吧哈哈哈～」奧村燐大聲嘲笑著，但更像是想將尷尬的氣氛排解的乾笑。

「嘛、嘛啊、也是啊、畢竟你是弟弟嘛──啊哈、啊哈哈哈哈──等、等等雪男你想幹甚麼──」

正調笑著的奧村燐緊張地看著默不作聲的奧村雪男拿起一旁的沐浴乳擠滿了整隻手，一步步向他逼近的樣子。

「喂你、別抓我的尾巴──」冷不妨被抓住了弱點，他的氣勢一瞬間弱了下來，「唔唔────」然後是另一個地方被人緊握在手中，以有點重卻會讓他感到舒服的力道按揉著，「不、……」

忍不住發出了連他自己都為之羞恥的哭音：「住手啦，雪男……」

「才不要。」難得小孩子心性的人紅著臉固執道：「這是、回敬哥哥的。」雖然感到相當害羞，語氣倒是非常堅定。

「這根本就是……犯規啦……」幾乎只能癱軟在對方的身上，奧村燐略顯不甘心地咬著自家弟弟的肩膀。

「從頭到尾就是哥哥的錯啊……」感覺到手掌中明顯漲大的物體似乎稍稍溢出了些甚麼，奧村雪男有點不知所措地喃喃自語。「明明知道我喜歡你，卻還……」

雙手同時鬆開了力道，他一手攬著奧村燐的腰防止對方下滑，一手摸索著放在一旁的毛巾，想要拿來幫自家兄長擦拭。

但是手上的動作卻被另一隻手給制止。

「等、等一下啦…………」他的手被牽引著往另一個方向前進，「哪有人、只做到一半的……」然後停留在他剛剛握著的那個地方。

「──哥哥你還想繼續下去嗎！？」他不知所措地臉紅著，心中暗自慶幸兩人胸貼著胸、狀似擁抱的姿勢並不會讓對方看到自己的表情，殊不知他的哥哥也是這麼想。

「不然就這麼憋著的話、會很難受啊──」語氣聽起來異常平穩自然，但是多加注意的話，可以察覺到其中一絲絲的顫抖。

「而且──而且、」在他腦袋混亂的同時，方才被刺激得讓兩人都尷尬的部位也讓人給握住了，「你也是吧。」

比方才都更加鮮明的感覺像是一股電流自身上竄過，帶起的一陣酥麻感令他忍不住溢出呻吟。「唔……」

「看吧，你也是～」耳邊響起的一陣歡呼讓他報復似地增加了手上的力道，「唔嗯──」立刻轉成了有點黏膩的哭音。

「哥哥、果然覺得舒服吧？」第一次幫同性、而且還是自家兄長打手槍的人問著，事關男人的技巧，他難免感到介意。

「你才、覺得舒服吧？」另一邊自然是不甘示弱地反問。

「──那麼這樣呢？」有些惡意地加大了力道，卻因為本身感到相當不好意思的緣故，略微緊張的語氣聽起來氣勢不太夠。

「唔唔……可惡…………我才不會輸給你…………」幾乎可以說是啜泣著的人模仿著對方的動作，同樣也引起了對方的顫慄。

「哥哥……」他忍不住加快了手上的速度。

對方也像是被蠱惑著進行著手上的動作，接著抬起頭輕咬著他的唇，溢出若有似無的輕喃：「雪男……」

然後幾乎是在同一瞬間，兩人的腹部與手中都濺滿了自對方與自身所噴發的濃稠液體。

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

「吶，哥哥。」

「甚麼？」

「哥哥今天為甚麼，要特地打扮成那樣等我回來？」

在兩人結束初次為對方打手槍的壯舉之後，總算是能好好地洗個澡，但是某種微妙的尷尬卻漫延在兩人之間，結果泡澡的時候分據了澡池的兩端，一直到兩人全身都泡得紅通通而有泡過頭到暈眩的情形時才乖乖地分別從池子中爬了出來。

用餐時也是相對無語，各人埋頭吃各人的飯，彼此的視線完全沒有交集過。

一直到就寢時，奧村燐習慣性地爬上了奧村雪男的床之後，自離開澡堂起便尷尬得沒再與對方說過話的兩人，終於首次對上了眼。

幾乎看不見對方表情的幽暗所醞釀出的安心感，讓他們總算是有勇氣開口說話。

「那、那個是、──因為志摩那傢伙說要製造、製造情趣甚麼的……」

奧村燐回想著白天與同窗的對話：「他說夫妻之間增進感情的方法首選就是甚麼圍裙的……早知道我就不穿成那樣了……」他發誓以後絕對不會再相信那傢伙說的任何一句話。

「……裸體圍裙？」奧村雪男在心中默默想著這並不是衣服而是人的問題，但是他覺得甚麼都別說比較好。

「對對就是那個！原來你也知道的嗎！？啊啊、虧我還認真地問了他，早知道問你就行了嘛──」而且一開始就該問清楚對方喜好，也省了穿那種只會讓下半身涼颼颼的鬼裝扮。

「不、我其實──」涉獵並沒有那麼深。

雖然他想這麼說，但是總覺得糾正這種事並沒有太大的意義，而且──「志摩君是吧……」得多加注意這個人了。

說起來，志摩廉造會知道這個是因為那傢伙平常接觸了一堆像是《人妻指南》、《痴漢聖經》之類的色情刊物，而他會知道則是……只能說都是青少年對於青春期的好奇心使然。

「雪男？」

「啊、不、沒甚麼。是說，哥哥又為甚麼要照做呢？」害他在各種方面上都飽受過度驚嚇，雖然結局其實……挺不錯的。

「因、因為志摩他說你會感到開心啊……誰知道你這麼不領情……」語句最後變得愈來愈小聲，奧村雪男猜想著他的哥哥大概是臉紅著說出了這句話，卻因為室內漆黑一片而看不見，不禁感到稍稍可惜。

「……哥哥有這份心意我就很高興了。」說出自己的心情有點難為情，但是他也想回應另一方的坦率，於是也開口承認。至於他並不是不領情，而是過於領情的這點，則是絕對不會說的。

「你說的是真的？」

「嗯，真的。」

「是嗎，那就好。」對方大大鬆了一口氣，語調是掩不住的欣喜。

「雪男？」有甚麼東西輕輕擦過了他的臉龐，那是奧村雪男的手。

一旦適應了室內的明暗，形體的輪廓就能大致看見，側躺在他對面的兄長那眼角彎彎的樣子，讓他忍不住伸手輕撫。

「怎麼了？」奧村燐伸手抓住了他的手腕。

「沒事。」他溫和地說，輕觸自家兄長眼角的手從對方手中抽出，反握住了奧村燐。「已經很晚了，早點睡吧，哥哥。」

「晚安，雪男。」

「嗯，晚安，哥哥。」

靜謐的房間裡，只剩下十指交扣、面對面睡著的兩人所發出的平穩呼吸聲。


	12. 增進感情的方法

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I care about you.
> 
> Very very much.

「嗯……」奧村雪男翻著一本雜誌，覺得有點苦惱。

是的，他的手上是一本雜誌，而不是甚麼對惡魔藥學的藥草圖鑑或者對惡魔武器型錄。

那是一本旅遊雜誌，詳盡介紹著正十字學園周遭包含著南十字町一帶的各種大大小小的旅遊景點以及必嚐美食。

他非常專注地翻閱著，以致於未能察覺到前方正朝著他走過來的兩個女孩。

「小雪，你在這裡做甚麼啊？」

「咦咦──原、原來是詩繪美さん和神木さん啊。妳們怎麼會在這裡？」很快地從被熟人看見的錯愕中恢復鎮定，他將手中的雜誌闔起，溫言微笑。

「我們是一起出來吃午餐的。」杜山詩繪美高興地舉著手中用漂亮的布巾包裹著的便當，然後好奇地發問：「燐呢？你們不是都一起吃飯的嗎？」

「啊……因為有點事，所以才沒在一起吃。」他有點尷尬地笑笑。

「這樣啊，那我們可以坐在你旁邊吃嗎？這附近的位子好像都沒了呢。」似乎是有點擔心落單的奧村雪男，少女提議著。

「欸、啊、可以的，請坐吧。」對方難得露出了猶豫的樣子，但是很快又裝作甚麼事都沒有的樣子請她們落坐。

「那我們就不客氣了。」未做他想的女孩拉著同伴坐到了他的對面，打開便當就開始吃了起來，然後就像一般人用餐時總會聊天話家常的習慣，打開了話匣子。

「對了，小雪你剛剛在看甚麼書？好像不是上課要用的呢。」

「啊，不，這個是──」

「看也知道是旅遊雜誌吧，而且是關於南十字町的旅遊特輯。」原本待在一旁默默吃著午餐的神木出雲突然插嘴說道。

「咦咦！小雪想去哪裡玩嗎！？」杜山詩繪美自然而然得到這樣的推論，激動地發問著。「真難得小雪會想去玩呢，不過驅魔師的任務和教師工作感覺上都很辛苦，偶爾去放鬆一下也好。」

「是、是呢……」

「我看是因為奧村的緣故吧。」語不驚人死不休的女孩又平淡地插了一句話。

「真、是真的嗎小雪！？」她轉向被神木出雲敏銳的觀察力給驚嚇得有點不知所措的奧村雪男，進行確認：「也、也是呢，畢竟你們都已經在一起了一段時間，總是會想做一些只有情侶們才會想做的事嘛！」自顧自又得出了結論。

「……是這樣沒錯。」而這樣的結論因為有著另一名女孩心細如髮的觀察與有力的推測之引導，讓無可辯駁的當事人嘆著氣，承認了。

平時的他大概不會去多想交往中的兩人究竟應該做些甚麼，但是上次他的兄長在志摩廉造的慫恿下而做出那樣的事，說真的讓他很是感動。

雖然那樣的方式很不倫不類，但再怎麼說，其中也是有對方的一番誠摯心意。

他原先還擔心只有他單方面的喜歡哥哥，畢竟他們之間的交往方式確實與志摩廉造所述的，和以前的相處方式幾乎沒甚麼兩樣。

以他本人較被動、甚麼都放在心裡面不說出來，而對方是有話直說、天然如笨蛋的性格而言，似乎也滿難能擦出甚麼火花，這若在未交往的之前並沒有甚麼問題，問題就在他們目前是情侶，明明是交往中的情侶，互動卻和之前的一樣，難道不會很奇怪嗎？

這樣的疑問一直存在於他的心中，漸漸地開始有點作繭自縛，質疑起兩人在一起的決定是否正確，因為他感受不到他的兄長對於他，是否有同等於他對於兄長的深厚情感。

意思就是，他不知道對方是不是像他所喜歡的是奧村燐本人而非『兄長』一樣，喜歡著奧村雪男這個人，而不是『弟弟』。

喜歡是建立情侶關係的前提，但是若當事者本身並未感受到同樣的『被喜歡』，這樣的關係就很容易崩盤。

而奧村燐前幾天為了他所搞出的風波，讓他本來有些搖擺不定的心緒穩定下來，感覺到他是『被對方所重視著』、『被喜歡著』，奧村燐其實也喜歡奧村雪男的。

一想到這件事，他就會有揚起嘴角的衝動，雖然他很好地克制了下來，但是這幾天上起課來總是笑容可掬，那種春風滿面的樣子基本上也讓底下的學生們猜得八九不離十，唯一沒察覺的大概也只有他十五年來天然如一日的笨蛋兄長了。

但是他並不是像他的兄長那般，一得意起來就高興得甚麼都忘了的人，該做的本分依然是每天兢兢業業地進行著，該考慮的事也會時不時就從腦中翻出來好好地想一想，他們之間的關係也是，無時無刻都讓他反覆思考著。

奧村燐原來也是將他好好地放在心裡的這件事，讓他覺得不能再像以往一樣，被動等著對方來做甚麼，他也想為他喜歡的人做些會讓對方高興的事，但是他從以前到現在從沒有過一個真正交往的對象，再加上初戀與第一個交往的對象就是個男的更甚至是自己的親兄長，這大概也沒任何的前例可供參考。

既沒經驗又缺借鑑，他只好從白天上課時周遭女孩子們的對話去收集一些重要訊息。青春期的少女們比起課業，更關心同伴之間的交往情形，她們的話題不外乎是明星、八卦、化妝、衣服、配件、男友，以及其他的小小興趣。

以前的奧村雪男可以心無旁騖地做自己的事，現在當他也能算是處於有一個交往對象的戀愛關係時，不免就開始對這些可能有助於他的女孩子之間的談話產生了興趣，經常暗中豎起耳朵偷聽著。

從中他得到了一點結論，交往中的兩人應該要去約會，而約會地點如果不知道要選擇去哪，觀光景點總是不錯的。

於是他就這麼傻傻地去便利商店買了一本旅遊雜誌，為了不讓交往中的對象察覺異相，還特意找了藉口，一個人跑到稍遠的地方坐著研究。

卻沒想到被驅魔塾的女學生們發現，而且一言中矢。

「那麼，已經決定要去哪裡了嗎？」杜山詩繪美興奮地提問。

這大概是女孩子的天性，即使無關己事仍想參上那麼一腳，更別說這可是自小認識的小雪、還有對她有同等重要意義的燐、這兩人的大事。

此外，其中可能也包含著女孩子對於戀愛的憧憬，雖然並非當事者本人，但是參與其中似乎也可以讓自己分享到此中的甜蜜與樂趣。

「不、我還在考慮……」稍稍被對方熱絡的態度給嚇到，他苦笑著回應：「很難決定呢。」

「如果有困難的話，我和出雲都可以幫你的！」女孩積極地為他打氣著，然後轉向她的同伴：「對吧，出雲？」

「呃？啊、也不是不可以啦……」另一邊的女孩反應慢了半拍，似乎是有點勉強地答應了。「如、如果我能幫得上忙的話……」又扭捏地補了一句。

「嗯！那麼首先就是決定地點了吧！」莫名燃起火焰的女孩握緊拳彰顯著她的鬥志，「小雪有考慮哪些地點了嗎？」

「嗯……我是有想過遊樂園之類的，但是以哥哥的個性，可能會對美食比較有興趣吧……」奧村雪男打開了雜誌隨意地翻閱，基本上他已經都看過了，重複翻看只是因為他不知道哪個比較好而在猶豫著。

「或者說海邊之類的，但是那似乎有點遠了……」他低頭認真檢閱著雜誌上推薦的景點，心裡計較著去哪些地方可以有最多遊玩的時間，「美食之旅好像也不錯，就是有點貴……」同時也最好不必太多的花費，考慮到奧村燐的食量不小，而美味的料理通常所費不貲這點。

「或者是漁市場……？」愈到後來他的選項變得詭異，「感覺上哥哥每次逛超市都很愉快的樣子……」而且很省錢，此外他本人也喜歡吃海鮮，這麼一想他忍不住開始認真思考這樣的選項，「這個似乎不錯……」

「──啊！夠了！！！去遊樂園吧！遊樂園！！！」一旁隱忍很久的神木出雲終於克制不住地爆發，她實在無法理解為甚麼可以考慮這麼久，約會聖地的首選當然是遊樂園啊！遊樂園！！！

「遊、遊樂園嗎？」奧村雪男很是錯愕，他不懂為甚麼剛剛看起來不情願的人此時反應如此巨大。

「喔喔，遊樂園不錯呢，有很多好玩的設施，感覺燐會很喜歡～」另一邊的杜山詩繪美倒是積極地附和著，「那麼就決定是遊樂園了！」甚至是乾脆地幫忙做了決定。

「請等一下──」並不是覺得遊樂園有甚麼不好，單純只是想提醒在場的兩位女性事實上他才是當事人，理應尊重一下他的發言權，但是到後來另外兩人似乎完全將他當作不存在一樣，異常熱烈地討論起來。

「小雪的穿著的話，果然上衣一定得是有領子的白襯衫搭上背心吧！」

「沒錯！褲子的話，深色長褲或七分褲都不錯；至於鞋子，運動鞋、帆布鞋或皮鞋都可以。」

「還有配件……這個我不怎麼熟耶，我家只有用驅魔材料做成的守護項鍊或者是別針甚麼的……不然可能就只有用花花草草編織成的小配件了，像是插在頭上的小花或者帶在身邊的小布袋之類的……」女孩有些沮喪。

不，他一點也不想在頭上插甚麼花或著拎著那種繡上了各種美麗花草的小布袋，或許配件本身很可愛，但是並不適合他，他完全不敢想像自己帶著那些東西出門會是甚麼樣子。

值得慶幸的是另一方還算有審美觀，「奧村老師不適合啦，配件甚麼的，從驅魔師制服上拔下來就很夠用而且也很好看了。」

但是他也並不想破壞制服就是。

「有需要帽子嗎？」

「鴨舌帽感覺不錯，總之就是不要草帽，那會損壞老師的氣質。」

說實在他不懂這兩個女孩為甚麼可以將範圍擴展到他的穿著上，這到底是誰的約會他已經不想吐槽了。

「然後去遊樂園必玩的果然是鬼屋！」

「咖啡杯！」

「雲霄飛車！」

「還有摩天輪！這可是少女漫畫中男女主角在遊樂園中必玩的項目啊！！！」原本就很熱烈的神木出雲這時身後就像是燃起了熊熊烈火，「奧村老師你們一定要在快閉園的時候再去搭喔！」

「啊？是、是的。」一時之間被對方的氣勢壓過，他傻愣著以敬語回應。

事情就這麼定案了。

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

出遊當日的天氣晴朗，太陽高掛但是微風徐徐，並不會過於悶熱，相當舒適宜人。

包括奧村燐與驅魔塾班上的其他學生，由奧村雪男領頭，站在遊樂園的正門附近，交代著入園後的注意事項。

「──有鑑於平日繁重的課業與任務，為了讓各位能好好放鬆一下而有了今日的遊樂園之行，希望大家能玩得盡興，但是請注意別給園方添麻煩了。」

「會添麻煩的就只有奧村吧。」

「我才不會！還有這種根據到底是從哪來的啊！？」

「大概是奧村君平日總是毛毛躁躁的樣子？嘛啊、不過如果坊不要一直挑釁的話，應該會少很多麻煩吧。」

「哈哈，確實是呢，兩個人一吵起架來，如果沒有旁人幫忙協調就會一發不可收拾。」

「畢竟兩人都是幼稚鬼。」

「出雲、」

「吭？我看妳也沒成熟到哪去啊。」

「就是說啊，當你們兩個吵架的時候遭殃的都是我。」

「你們──」

『想打架嗎！？』

眼看就要出現三方混戰，「砰──」的一聲槍響讓眾人錯愕地看向聲源。

「好了各位，不是說了別給園方造成麻煩的嗎。」

「……是。」驅魔塾的學生們適時發揮了應聲蟲看氣氛的本能。

「啊，我手上這個只是競賽用的鳴槍，子彈是沒有殺傷力的。」持槍的人將槍枝收起，笑容可掬。

「……你才是給園方添麻煩的人吧……」不知是誰這麼吐槽著，引發其他人心中一陣共感，畢竟不只他們，就連周遭的遊客也與他們一樣驚魂不定。

「沒有問題的話，我們現在可以進去了。」身懷致命武器的人則似乎沒聽見那樣的嘀咕，對著剪票員亮出驅魔師的證照，就這麼帶著學生，以出任務的名義免費入園了。

 

 

「那，現在要先玩甚麼？上次來只是為了出任務，有很多地方都沒好好逛過啊。」手上拿著遊樂園簡介的奧村燐興奮地東張西望，朝最近的一個遊樂設施打算一股勁地就跑過去：「喔喔那個看起來超酷的！」

「請等一下，奧村君，畢竟是以出任務的名義入園的，還請你配合著進行團體行動。」但是在剛邁出一步時，連綴在上衣後方的連身帽子便讓人給揪住而不得不急踩剎車。

「知道啦知道啦，別拉我的帽子了，超丟臉的！」注意到除了班上的同學之外，連周遭的遊客都開始朝著他竊笑，奧村燐一把扯回了自己的連身帽不滿地嘟噥。「別老是掃興啊。」

「嘛嘛，一群人才好玩嘛。」志摩廉造笑著出來打圓場，隨口提議著：「反正我們大部分的人都去過遊樂園了，基本上這些遊樂設施都大同小異，沒甚麼特別想玩的，如果奧村君有甚麼想玩的，就由你帶頭吧。」

「既然是團體行動的話，就這麼辦吧。」

「勝呂你居然會贊同，這真是太不可思議了。」奧村燐詫異地看著點頭附和的人，「你平常不是都會反對的嗎？」

「如果不是奧村老師交代過要團體行動，我們又沒甚麼別的地方想去，你以為我會想讓你領頭嗎。」

「你是真的很想打架對吧──」

「好了好了、燐有甚麼想玩的呢？我以前從來沒玩過，對這些東西都很好奇啊，像是雲霄飛車甚麼的──」

「對了，詩繪美你也沒來過遊樂園對吧，那我們就先去玩你說的雲霄飛車好了。」

「欸？」

 

 

一行人就真的這麼來到雲霄飛車的所在，正當奧村燐想轉頭邀約杜山詩繪美一起搭乘時，「我要和出雲一起坐喔，燐可以找別人啊。」對方這麼說。

「喔。那──」轉頭看向其他人，除了男的還是男的，特別是平常總是吵得很厲害的同學。「看甚麼看，我可不想和你搭。」

「那句話是我要說的！」他生氣地轉向第三個人，「抱歉，奧村君，我要和坊一起搭。」三輪子貓丸不好意思地說。

「志摩你──」而後是第四個人。

「抱歉，奧村君，但是那種外型我怎麼樣也無法搭乘──」連綴在一起的車廂從稍遠的地方看來與毛毛蟲無異，志摩廉造盡可能地遠離遊樂設施，對著奧村燐雙手合十道歉：「你可以和奧村老師一起搭啊。」

「……雪男？」連續被四個人拒絕的奧村燐轉向他的弟弟，在心中發誓著如果再被拒絕他就要翻臉了。

奧村雪男嘆了一口氣，「……看來也只能這樣了。」

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

「不舒服的話就要說啊，幹嘛硬撐。」奧村燐沒好氣地看著整個仰躺在長椅上的人。「吶，這是從詩繪美那裡拿到的手帕，我稍微用水浸濕過了。」將手上繡著花草的濕手帕遞了過去。

「……謝謝。」猶豫了會，奧村雪男緩緩抬手接過，輕壓在自己的臉上，微微發出一聲嘆息：「今天給大家添了不少麻煩呢……」

「你自己也知道啊。」這麼說著的人也跟著坐在了椅子上，視線看向了稍遠的其他人，以及許許多多牽著手走來走去的情侶與親子。「既然早上去出了任務，根本沒必要還特地跟著一起玩雲霄飛車的。」

「因為哥哥看起來很想玩的樣子啊。」對方輕笑，在遊樂設施上所感到的不適似乎緩解許多。

「你……」他遲疑著，最後放棄似地將靠在椅子上休息的人一把拉過，讓對方躺在他的大腿上休息。

「哥哥？」對方有點錯愕，因為他此時的表情異常認真，「這樣你比較舒服吧。」

「……很難說啊，因為大腿的部分都是筋肉居多，而且腿縫之間的空隙其實躺起來不是那麼舒服，如果可以再墊個甚麼東西就好了。」

「我讓你躺在我大腿上你就該滿足了，還跟我挑剔！」

對方只是輕笑，然後才像是想起了甚麼似的開口：「是說，哥哥不繼續去和塾裡的各位一起玩嗎？難得有空閒可以讓大家都來到遊樂園，不一起的話就太可惜了。」

「說那甚麼話，弟弟正在難受，做哥哥的怎麼可以一個人跑去玩啊。」他撥弄著對方頭上的髮絲輕聲說道，「而且這種地方，以後想來幾次就可以來幾次，先顧好你比較重要啦。」

「……抱歉讓哥哥掃興了。」對方閉上眼任他動作，「其他人也是啊。」

「會後悔的話，以後就別一直遷就別人了。」他伸出另一隻手握住他的弟弟，用著稍重的力道緊握，「也不用一直為我著想啦。」

當他在雲霄飛車上發現對方臉色愈來愈慘白的時候，心裡完全是緊繃的狀態，一直到下了遊樂設施之後都是眉頭緊皺的樣子，而他們的狀況也讓其他人嚇了好一大跳，幸好他的弟弟仍有意識，很明白自己只是因為體力不濟而發暈，讓眾人別太驚慌才沒有引起更大的騷動。

在他將對方攙扶著坐到了長椅上後，杜山詩繪美將他拉了過去，告訴他原本今天是只有他們兩人的約會，卻因為她與神木出雲知悉了今天的計畫，後來才決定索性讓大家都一起來。

『我們有問過小雪，這樣子沒問題嗎，畢竟一開始就是為了燐而計畫的約會，讓我們也去的話會妨礙到你們吧。』杜山詩繪美從身上掏出了手帕，轉開了水龍頭讓水源源不絕地落在上頭，『但是小雪他──』

『哥哥他從以前到現在都沒有和一群人一起同樂的經驗，難得是要去遊樂園一趟，這種地方如果不是一群人一起玩就太可惜了。』奧村雪男翻閱著手中的雜誌輕笑，『當然也是希望大家能趁此好好放鬆一下就是。』

聽到杜山詩繪美那麼說的他完全不知該做何反應，只是接過了對方遞給他的濕手帕，而後又像是甚麼都沒發生一般，笑著讓杜山詩繪美還有其他人不必顧慮他們，好好地去玩一玩。

然後他走回了有他的弟弟在的長椅旁，跟著坐了下來並且讓對方躺在他的腿上。

並不是第一次這麼做，但是比起上次的驚慌與搞笑，這一次更摻雜了些別的甚麼。

他暫時還理不清那是甚麼樣的一股情緒，於是也索性不管，只專注地想著一件事。

「哥哥？」他的弟弟跟著回握住他的手。

「啊，抱歉，如果你很累的話，就這麼睡著也沒關係。」握住的手稍稍鬆脫，而後再度緊緊地交握。

「嗯，那我暫時休息一會，等我好多了再一起去玩吧。」他的弟弟閉上了眼，「不過這次可別再選那種太激烈的遊樂設施了。」

「笨蛋，就是要那種才好玩啊。」

他的弟弟以輕微的鼻息聲回應。

 

 

之後，當他的弟弟醒來後，他們兩個人一起去玩了比較沒那麼激烈的遊樂設施，比如遊園小火車、纜車、鬼屋、鏡屋等等這幾種對他而言幾乎可說是靜態活動的設施。

甚至還跑去玩了旋轉木馬。

他的弟弟那時看起來有點尷尬，但是看他一臉興奮的模樣也還是跟著坐了上去。

他看著那樣為難的表情就覺得非常快意，於是即便坐在上下晃動著的木馬也不會安分的人，不停伸出手想去戲弄對方，差一點就要引發事故。

雖然只是差一點，卻也足夠讓包括他的弟弟在內的所有人都感到驚魂未定了。

如果不是因為他的弟弟掏出了驅魔師的證照，可能他們兩人都會被留下訓話。

而後又去玩了其他的設施，也去看了除了遊樂設施以外的展覽與建築，例如理事長的巨大人像興建史以及雄偉而華麗的噴泉等等。

過程中他們一直都是牽著手的狀態。

從他的弟弟醒來後就一直沒放開過，維持著手牽手的狀態。

『別人想看就給他們看啊，兄弟感情好不行啊。』

對於那番任性的話，對方只是笑著搖了搖頭就隨他去了。

然後到了快閉園的時候。

園內的遊客變得三三兩兩，開始朝著大門的出口處移動，而他們卻是往反方向奔跑著。

目的地是遊樂園內最顯眼的建築物──摩天輪。

「喂！到底我們為甚麼要在這個時候跑去搭摩天輪啊！？」

前方的人跑得很急，那樣的速度他並不是跟不上，只是在兩人牽著手的狀態下，不太容易跑起來。

但是他不想放開。

毫無理由地，不想放開。

「喂！雪男！」

他又喊了一次，可是他的弟弟像是完全沒聽到一般，逕自拉著他往前跑。

然後他們抵達了摩天輪，卻看到工作人員已經為最後一批遊客關上了座艙的門，走回了發動室。

「請等一下！」眼看著今天的最後一班摩天輪就要啟動，他的弟弟情急之下衝向了發動室。

放開了他的手。

他有點怔愣地看著對方不斷朝工作人員彎腰請求的樣子，手握緊了而後又鬆開。

而後他看著他的弟弟走了回來，很是沮喪的樣子，笑著調侃他。

「你也太沮喪了吧。只不過是沒坐到摩天輪，幹嘛愁眉苦臉成這副德性。」

他用力拍了拍對方的後背，笑得很是爽朗，「那麼想坐啊？」

「也不是……」他的弟弟苦笑著承受那樣的重擊，和他一起走到了一旁的觀景台，肩並著肩靠在欄杆上看著正在轉動的摩天輪。

「只是神木さん特別交代了要在閉園的時候搭摩天輪。」

「噗，你也被出雲洗腦了一堆有的沒的嘛。」他忍不住嗤笑。「但是到底為甚麼要這麼做啊？」

「據說……」對方低語，「搭乘摩天輪有這樣一個傳說。」

「甚麼？」

「如果能在摩天輪的頂點接吻，就可以永遠在一起。」

「甚麼啊，你居然會相信那種東西。」他悄悄地伸出手握住了對方，「驅魔師不應該是科學家嗎？」

「但是所屬的梵諦岡也是會相信有所謂的神蹟的。」而對方也輕輕回握著。

看著眼前旋轉著的摩天輪，牽著在時序入冬的此刻有些涼意的弟弟的手，他突然很想開口說些甚麼打破此時的沉默。

「吶，雪男。」

「嗯？」

很想做些甚麼。

「你還記得我們小時候曾經說過要結婚的話嗎？」


	13. 明日へ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the comics of km子   
> pixiv id=21378319
> 
> and the song sang by 照屋実穂Miho Teruya  
> 明日へ  
> https://youtu.be/RsCccG6usWc

「你還記得我們小時候曾經說過要結婚的話嗎？」與他肩併著肩、手牽著手的人自顧看著轉動的摩天輪，冷不防地冒出這句話。

「是還記得……為什麼現在提起這個？」他有點錯愕，稍微遲疑了會，最終仍是開口詢問。

「我們那個時候啊，一直認為只要結婚就能在一起呢。」

「是啊……」那種懷念的語氣讓他也跟著感嘆起幼時的單純，對比現今則讓他覺得害怕，很想很想永遠在一起，但這是他怎麼努力也做不到的。

惡魔的身分註定讓他的兄長在日後一個人被留下，而一個人類活得再怎麼久，一百五十歲、甚至是在先進的科技與醫藥的協助下，活到兩百歲也是極限了，但是惡魔的兩百歲，可能還只是人類所謂的青年，甚至僅僅是青少年。

他的兄長的壽命會綿延很長、很長一段時間才會真正宣告終結，而那個時候，他也早已不在了。

總有一天，他也會像他們的父親一樣，長眠在十字墓碑之下，而那個時候，還有人能陪著他的哥哥，一起去看看他和父親嗎？

「我害怕到時會只剩下哥哥一個人，那樣的話，哥哥會很寂寞的。」

明明是希望這個人能夠幸福的，明明是希望由他長伴、由他守護對方的，卻成為了永遠都無法達成的願望。

「才不會，絕對不會。」

「不論哥哥你怎麼說，總是難以放心啊。」他害怕他的哥哥只是在逞強，為了不讓他擔心而逞強著。

「不會的。」但是對方語氣相當堅定，沒有分毫的猶豫：「我最記得當時在書裡面看到的一段話，雖然我很笨，記性也很差，但是那一段話我記得很清楚。」

他的哥哥，用著像是在詠唱聖歌詩篇的語調輕述：「上面說啊，『所謂的結婚，是絕不讓自己真的孤身一人，也絕不讓對方孤身一人，就是這樣的約定。』」

那樣的約定是，即使其中一方先去世了，也是同樣有效而恆久的約定。

「不知道為甚麼，全部的段落裡面就只記得了這句啊。」

「絕不讓自己與對方孤身一人……」他也想起來了，就是因為看到了這樣的一句話，他們那個時候才會跟他們的父親說想結婚的事，結果鬧出了不少笑話。

「當時的我們真是不懂事呢……」他微笑著感嘆。

「讓老頭子嚇個半死都有吧。」他的哥哥也跟著咧嘴笑著，「但是啊、果然，想一直和雪男在一起的心情是永遠不會變的呢。」

「哥哥……」他突然覺得眼角有點酸澀，低下了頭掩飾著，「我也是，想和哥哥永遠在一起的心情是絕對不會變的。」

「是嗎。」他的哥哥，原本將視線穿透了摩天輪，看向不知何處的遠方的哥哥，此時轉過了頭。

「吶，我們結婚吧，雪男。」

「哥哥……？」

「是真正意義上的結婚，而不是小時候的那種扮家家酒喔。」

「哥哥你是……認真的？」

「很認真喔。」邊說著邊將交握的雙手拉起，將他的手貼在了自己的臉上。

「一個人被留下並不是甚麼可怕的事，」他的哥哥闔上眼感受著他微涼的手溫，以及手心微微沁出的薄汗，「我最怕的，是到了那個時候卻沒有甚麼可以讓我拿出來回憶的東西，那些我們一起度過的日子，是沒有任何東西可以取代的。」

「和雪男你一起度過的日子、和大家一起度過的日子，一定會是我這輩子最重要最重要的東西。」他開朗地說，彷彿沒有任何的憂愁與遺憾，而只是欣喜。

「……和哥哥一起度過的日子，一定也會是我這輩子最重要的東西。一定。」他緊緊摟住了眼前的這個人，只希望時間能再延長哪怕一秒也好，只希望他們在一起的時間能再多一點，讓他的哥哥能夠擁有更多更多的美好回憶。

「嗯。」他的哥哥溫柔地回擁，「那麼，你願意將你的後半生都交給我嗎，雪男？」

「我願意！」他的聲音在顫抖著，「也請你……請哥哥將接下來的日子都交給我！」惡魔的後半生究竟有多長他並不知道，也無法知道，更不知道他的生命會在哪天終結，於是只能選擇『接下來的日子』這樣曖昧不明的說法。

「我想和哥哥、不，我想和燐一起，幫你製造更多更多的回憶，所以──」所以──

他急切地說著，努力從腦中挖掘出可用的詞彙，但是天才一世的腦袋也有停機一時的時候，他突然不知道該怎麼接下去了。

「所以……」希望哥哥到了他不在的那個時候，也能藉著這些回憶，堅強地活下去……這樣的話，他說不出口。那會是多麼殘忍又殘酷的話，不論對他，或者對他的哥哥而言，都是。

「我……」他痛恨起自己的無能為力，在明明還有數十年可展望的未來面前，就預先知道了最後的結果。

「我知道。」他的哥哥又用著像是幼時他做了惡夢而睡不著時所用來安撫他的語調，「我甚麼都知道喔，因為我是你哥嘛。」並不溫柔，卻是讓人想落淚的語調。

「哥哥……」他只能低聲輕喚著對方。

「抱歉啊，要你忍受我的任性呢。只是啊，能夠和雪男你一起度過的時光，是一分一秒也不想錯過啊。」

一直牽著手的他，聽著對方說出了摩天輪傳說的他，也跟著萌生出一起永遠走下去的想法，所以才會在不經意間想起了小時候的趣事，才會脫口說出了『結婚』這樣突兀的話來。

「真的是、一點都不想錯過呢。」與最重要的人共渡的時光、共同生活的時光，那樣的喜悅與感動，他希望能在當下就好好地把握住，而不是像之前那樣，等到了重要的人逝去之後，才感到後悔、感到自責。

為了不讓他，以及他的弟弟都感到後悔，他選擇了和他的弟弟在一起，選擇了即使對方會先他而去也要在一起的選項。

那些在過去被視為理所當然的時光，那些無可取代的日子，他希望能夠在接下來的日子好好地珍惜著。

即使那不是永遠，即使對他勢必漫長的生命來說，也可能僅僅是剎那。

「我才是、一點都不想錯過和哥哥一起度過的日子啊……」易地而處，他是絕對無法忍受他的哥哥不在了的日子，連想像都不能。

也因此感到更心痛、更心疼。

與其說他的哥哥是出於任性而想和他在一起，不如說是為了他，為了讓他沒有遺憾地過完往後的人生，才做出這種選擇的。他很明白，因為這就是哥哥的溫柔，奧村燐獨特的、也是獨有的溫柔。

是只給他的溫柔。

「不用擺出這種好像你哥我已經死掉的臉，現在的我啊──」他的哥哥扯著他的衣領，墊起了腳尖，親吻他的額頭，眉眼，與臉龐。

而後落到了他的唇上，輕輕地啃咬著。

接著放開了他，對他傻氣地笑著。

「──很幸福喔！」

他想著他會永遠記得這樣的畫面，直至他不得不死亡的那天，直至他不得不與父親一同沉眠的那天。

「雪男呢？你覺得幸福嗎？」

「……這是肯定的吧……」幸福，卻也伴隨著悲傷。為著對方如此重視他而感到幸福，為著他不能永久陪伴對方而感到悲傷。

但是這些事並不適合在當下說出口，即使他明白他的哥哥心知肚明。

這是他們之間的默契，打從在母胎裡就擁有的默契。

「就是嘛。」他的哥哥又湊上前親了他一口，這次帶著點頑皮的意味：「那麼，今天就是我們的結婚紀念日了呢～」

「都還沒公證是哪來的紀念日……」他配合著話題的轉移，卻忍不住吐槽。

──話說回來，也沒有親兄弟去公證的吧。

這句則是忍著沒說了。

「那種事情無所謂啦，總之就是今天了！」他的哥哥堅持著。

「是、是。」他隨意地敷衍著，想著親兄弟在一起是否還需要彼此都戴上婚戒這種東西。

雖然只是一種形式，畢竟也是某種證明……他們決定了要一起度過他接下來的人生，這樣的證明。

──在某種程度上，這也算是宣告主權的一種吧…………於是可不能太寒酸呢，試試看能不能從生活費中多省一點，或者再多接一些任務吧。

他認真地想著，並隨口提議：「那麼哥哥有甚麼特別想在紀念日做的事嗎？」

「那個啊，」他的哥哥露出了在做壞事時才會表露的笑容。

「要不要來做些色色的事啊？」

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

兄弟倆來到了便利商店，裝作只是在四處晃晃的樣子，假裝不經意地走到了陳列著特殊用品的架子前，開始研究著。

「哥哥你……想要用哪一種的？」他盡力讓自己的語調維持著平穩自然的樣子。

架子上陳列著許多紙盒裝的商品，各種知名的或不知名的牌子，簡約的或者精緻的包裝設計，琳瑯滿目到讓他們不知該從何下手。

「這個、……隨便甚麼都好吧，我又沒用過…………」他的哥哥赧然。「挑個最便宜的就好了吧。」

「不好吧……再怎麼說也是…………」他有點不好意思再說下去，逕自從中挑了一個很常在神父的不良書刊中出現的某個據說很好用的牌子。

「喂，那個還滿貴的喔？」他的哥哥驚訝著平時很摳門的人，在這方面意外的……肯花錢？

「……我才不會在重要的事情上省錢。」他忍不住翻了一個白眼。

「那平時的開銷就都不重要了嗎？」他的哥哥開始抱怨。

「平時的開銷當然很重要，但是零食的部分根本不該列在裡面。」

「那可是我的生活補給啊，絕對不可以刪掉的！」對方鼓著臉抗議。

「…………」懶得再理會對方，他翻轉過紙盒的背面，大略瀏覽著使用說明以及規格。

紙盒上的解說內容相當詳盡而且圖文並茂，但是對以前根本就沒有使用經驗的人來說，與其仰賴這些說明，倒不如直接順應本能或許會更容易些。

另外，大概就是借用一下最近看前不良神父的糟糕書刊所學到的一些非正規知識吧。

他將那個紙盒小心地拿在手中，準備去結帳時又看到了隔壁的架子放了一排讓他有點在意的東西。

想了想，他還是從架上取了一個下來。

然後兄弟倆又裝作只是順路經過那一區隨手拿了幾件東西的樣子，逛著其它的商品架，在便利商店內晃了足足兩圈，隨便再拿了些別的甚麼之後，才慢吞吞地踱步著來到了櫃檯前。

結帳的店員很年輕，大概只比他們大不了幾歲，拿起商品一一刷著條碼，執行著每天重複到像是沒有生命的機械在運作的日常工作，然後報出了金額，接過現金並找零後，說著不怎麼有精神的謝謝光臨。

然後他們走出了便利商店，沒有受到任何阻礙。

「哈啊，我還以為他會看證件甚麼的咧……」他的哥哥輕吁了一口氣。

「……店員大概也習以為常了吧。」而且既然是採開架式陳列，大概原本也就不會有這樣的限制，學生族群想必是常客之一。

他突然慶幸他們身上穿的並不是學校制服，這家便利商店也不是他們平時常造訪的那家。

身為名門的正十字學園的學生居然在便利商店買了這些東西，怎麼想都有損校譽。

雖然理事長本人大概會一笑置之，但是這件事傳出去了，對他的優等生形象終究是不利的，而且他並不希望兩個人之間的關係在曝光之後，會對他的哥哥造成傷害。

──人言可畏啊。

這麼想著，他開始考慮起日後都直接用郵購或網購的可能性，有著驅魔師這身分，不論是否有年齡限制都不會是問題。

「哈哈，這麼說也是呢。」他的哥哥爽朗地笑著，「說起來啊，完全沒想過居然會和你一起來買這種東西呢～」

「這種事是絕對不可能會想到的吧……」卻倒是曾幻想過這些東西要用在他們自己身上。

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

「啊──累死了───」一回到房間之後，他的哥哥就率先撲向了他的床，在上面磨蹭著，被解禁的尾巴跟著往四處搖晃。

「哥哥要不要先去洗澡？」他突然不知道該做甚麼，只好隨口提議。

「……不用吧…………等到做完再洗不是更好？」他哥哥的聲音被枕頭抵消掉了不少，聽起來有點悶悶的：「還是你想……像上次那樣……」逐漸微弱了下去。

「邊洗邊做、……甚麼的………………」

「那個……」他不好意思地推了推眼鏡，「還是直接在房間裡吧…………」上次的經驗未免太刺激了，不論甚麼東西摸起來都是……滑溜溜的。

「喔、喔……」依然是悶悶的聲音。

「嗯……」仍舊推著眼鏡。

「…………」

「…………」

氣氛莫名變得很尷尬，明明去便利商店買那些東西都還能談笑自若的，現在他們卻都不知道要怎麼跟對方開口，也不知道該做甚麼。

「…………我說你到底要不要過來啊！」最後還是他的哥哥惱羞成怒地大吼。

「……我過去就是了。」他想著他究竟是有多不知所措，居然連這種事也需要讓對方來催促。

雖然另一方也是太不知所措，於是只好大聲嚷嚷著要他過去以掩飾害羞的情緒。

他依言走了過去坐在床邊，而他的哥哥抱著他的枕頭翻身坐了起來。

兩人的視線相對著，都能從彼此的眼睛中看見對方的和自己的緊張。

猶豫了一會，他吻上了對方的唇，比之前他們所嘗試的那些都要更深更重，撬開了對方的唇齒試探著。

他的哥哥微微抖了一下，然後回吻著他，扔掉了手中的枕頭，和他激烈地交纏著。

「等等、哥哥、衣服、──」他在換氣的間隙中提醒著對方，「我的眼鏡──」但是他的哥哥先摘掉了他的眼鏡。

「沒有人在做這種事的時候還戴著眼鏡吧……」對方咕噥著，然後開始解開他身上的衣服，「我說你的衣服扣子也未免太多了──！」他的哥哥扯著怎麼樣都弄不開的扣子很是火大。

「真是抱歉啊，我的衣服都是襯衫居多呢……」相比起對方的手忙腳亂，他倒是很輕易地就將哥哥的衣服自身上由下往上撈起，穿過了亂糟糟的頭髮而後脫出，這無預警的動作讓對方忍不住罵了一聲。

「喂！你這傢伙要脫人衣服之前好歹也講一下啊！」

「不是哥哥你先開始的嗎。」他無辜地回問：「再拖下去的話、受不了的會是哥哥吧？」

「囉嗦耶你、我看是你比較期待吧──」扣子實在太難解開，於是他的哥哥乾脆將手往下探，解開了他的皮帶與拉鍊，直接碰觸了那個部位。

「哥哥──」他顫抖了一下，握住了對方的手腕，「你還真的是忍受不住了嗎？」

究竟是惡魔總是忠於自己的慾望，或者他的哥哥就是如此不加掩飾，此時他也沒有餘裕去深究了。

「不然就算磨到明天也不會真正開始吧。」他的哥哥嘟著嘴，有點賭氣地說。「話說回來，都已經算做過半次了，也沒有必要這麼、這麼──啊我不知道該怎麼說啦！」

對方自暴自棄地抓亂了頭髮，顯得很懊惱，然後小聲地抱怨：「而且、而且我就只知道到上次那樣而已，再更進一步我就……」

「…………我以為你知道？」到底是哪個人興沖沖跟他提議的。

「知、知道的是怎麼跟女孩子做啊我哪曉得跟男的做是怎麼回事啦！！？」而且知道是一回事，做又是另外一回事，他可是實戰派，又不像某人是只要有理論就幾乎都能真正做到的完美實踐者。

「……應該沒甚麼差別吧……」照理說只差在某些部位不一樣而已，動作與過程則是大同小異……吧？

「如、如果你知道的話那你來啊！天才應該沒有不知道的事吧！？」

「這跟天才與否沒甚麼關係吧……」是誰規定天才就一定得連這種事都知道得一清二楚的。

「所以你到底知不知道！」

「算……知道……？」他想他的語氣此時聽起來一定很怪異。

「那、那就全部都交給你了──」對方索性躺平，一副任他宰割的樣子。

「……哥哥你確定嗎？」應該說、不介意嗎？最後的那個部分可是……就他所知並不是非常舒服，至少並不是整個過程都很舒服。

「確定啊我非常確定！拜託別在這時候都像個老媽子一樣婆婆媽媽的好嗎！？」他的哥哥丟給他一記白眼。

這讓他有點不滿，於是咕噥著說：「這可是你說的……」

他俯身靠在對方的耳際，一點一點地留下他專屬的印痕，手則是用著他自認為不算太輕但也不會太讓對方疼痛的力道在他的哥哥身上揉捏著，引得對方輕顫。

「喂、有必要一直在我身上、這樣子摸來摸去的嗎？」倒不是說不舒服，只是那種搔癢感讓他覺得很奇怪，很想趕快跳過進到下個步驟。

「…………」他乾脆堵住了對方的嘴，好讓對方別再冒出讓他掃興的話，手則是順著對方的抱怨直接往下，輕易解開了對方的皮帶，並滑下了拉鍊。

然後他稍微停頓了會，將手伸進了對方的底褲中，一瞬間的冰涼刺激得對方咬在了他的唇上。

「啊、抱歉、會痛嗎雪男？」他的哥哥睜著眼，驚慌失措地問，神色既是羞赧又是愧疚，抬手覆上了被他咬得滲出一點血的嘴唇上輕撫著。

「不，一點都不痛。」相反地他覺得這樣很好，關於最喜歡的人也在他上留下記號這點，讓他覺得他也是屬於對方的。

「倒是我現在……要脫掉哥哥的、褲子囉？」他再次確認對方的意願。

「那種事、根本就不用問吧、──」他的哥哥扣住他的後頸將他原本的跪伏姿勢更往下壓，在他的嘴上咬了一口，然後紅著臉再次幫他解著襯衫上的扣子。

兩人上半身的距離大概只差一個掌寬的間距，他一手撐著床避免壓到那個正在和他的扣子奮鬥的人，一手則是就著對方抬高的腰部，打算褪下包含了底褲的下半身衣物。

不太容易，但也不是做不到。很快地，他下面的那個人變成了一絲不掛的狀態。

他覺得很不好意思，但是卻移不開視線，反倒是對方讓他盯得更不好意思，推了推他已經褪下上衣而裸露著的胸膛。

「喂、你到底是不是要、快點開始啊……再不快點開始的話──」他乾脆去自行解決或者反壓回去算了。

「呃、抱歉、哥哥。」他習慣性地想要抬手推眼鏡卻落了空，才想起眼鏡早在一開始就讓他的哥哥給摘下丟到某個未知的角落了。

如果是扔在床上可能會讓他們壓壞，扔在地上的話只希望那樣的衝擊力道別過大，否則他又得換上另一副備用眼鏡。

他思考著這些瑣碎的事，好讓自己別那麼緊張，然後將手伸向了仍有些青澀的部位，回想著上次在澡堂裡的經驗，或輕或重的揉捏按壓，而他的哥哥也明顯因為這樣的刺激開始稍微急促地喘息，溢出的一點呻吟讓他不由自主地臉紅。

他想著上回他都還沒有這麼明顯的感覺，這次卻在還很前面的階段就忍不住有了反應，所謂的第一次原來對他而言是這麼意義重大的事，或者因為對象是這個人，才讓他覺得不能不小心謹慎著對待。

──……應該是後者居多。

再加上兩個人都是第一次，說出了結婚宣言後的第一次，而不是像上次那樣的純粹隨興所至的玩鬧，於是意義格外的重大。

這麼想著的他將吻一點一點地落在了對方的肩頸、胸膛、腹部，以及再往下的──

「等、等等雪男、那邊可以不──唔、──」他的哥哥揪著他的頭髮，發出了既難受但是又像是快樂的嗚咽，並且咬住了自己的手忍耐著突然而過度的刺激。

而他並沒有停下嘴上的動作，勁自嚙咬著讓對方最有感覺的地方，然後將對方在瞬間痙攣後所噴發出來的東西盡數吞下。

但是果然第一次嘗試這種事讓他不怎麼習慣，覺得喉嚨似乎有些被嗆到，稍稍撐起身體按壓著喉頭皺眉。

「喂、你、幹嘛做到這樣啦──而且還吞下去──那個可是我的、總之快點吐出來啊──」

另一方面，被一時的解放給衝擊得有點暈眩的人，在拚命逼自己從餘韻中清醒後，也連忙撐起身子坐了起來，伸手按向了他的肩膀，神色看起來既是羞恥又是氣憤與擔憂。

但他只是平靜地擦掉了沾在嘴角上的那一點白濁，然後對著他的哥哥如常地微笑。

「我已經全部都吞下去了。」微妙地有種『這已經變成我的了，才不還給你』的那種像是小孩子在搶玩具的錯覺。

「居然全部都──你有病啊那又不好吃──」他的哥哥對他大吼，而後囁嚅著：「幹嘛、沒事幹嘛做到這種地步啊……」

「因為對象是哥哥，所以才想做這種事啊……」他覺得現在有種奇異的滿足感，「會想取悅哥哥呢……」

「取、取悅甚麼的、──」對方這時已經臉紅到耳根子去了，「你說這種噁心的話都不會覺得害臊嗎……」

「不知道呢……不知不覺就說出來了…………」他也不清楚這是為甚麼，只覺得非常自然而然。

「居、居然說不知道…………」某人覺得他被這樣的弟弟給打敗了。

「唔──」突然貼近的吻讓他嚇了一跳，雙方交換著彼此的唾沫之後，他忍不住出言抱怨：「哥哥你不是說不好吃嗎──」擔心的人此時變成了他。

「我也、我也想取悅你啦笨蛋──」他的哥哥很不好意思地偏過了頭，「而且反正那是我的、吃掉自己的東西又不會怎麼樣──不過那真的不怎麼好吃、虧你還全部吞下去了……」

「呵、──」對方既像是在撒嬌又像是在鬧彆扭的神態讓他忍不住發笑，於是稍稍洩出了一點笑聲，而對方想當然爾地惱羞成怒。

「笑屁啊你──」

「抱歉、哥哥、呃──」現在變成是他的哥哥在幫他服務著，技巧很生澀，但是因為對方是他的哥哥，是他喜歡的人，所以非常的有感覺。

「哥哥你、……」他沒想過對方也願意為他做到這種地步。

「閉嘴啦──」當嘴巴含著東西在說話的時候，旁人其實是很難辨明對方是在說甚麼的，但是當了十五年的兄弟，在深明對方個性以及可用詞彙有限的情況下，他的大腦直接將那幾個含混不清的字眼轉譯成了一般人也可以理解的話。

然後他在迷離的視線中看到對方抬起頭不斷地咳著，嗆得比他還厲害，跟著傾身吻了過去。

「咳、咳咳、──」原本是想為對方度氣，結果反而讓兩人都嗆得說不出話來。

「你、你白痴啊你、咳、嗤、哈、哈哈──」

「咳、哈、哈哈──」

兩人笑成一團，那種緊張的氣氛似乎被驅散了一點。

「……哥哥你、真的要做到最後嗎？」緩過氣後，他終究是開口又問了一次。

紀念的方式有很多種，證明的方式也有很多種，他覺得不必急於一時，非得在當天就全數做到不可。

當然這不是說他的時間很多，人類的時間很有限，所以他希望可以做點更加別具意義的事，而不只是兩個人賴在床上滾在一起。

他希望對方和他在一起的每分每秒都是值得回味的。

「？不是說了很多次了嗎，當然要做到最後啊。」

「就算那樣會很痛也無所謂？」

「你哥我從小到大還沒少受過傷嗎。」他的哥哥翻了一個白眼，「而且惡魔的復原力很強的。」說著還邊拍著胸部以茲保證。

「如果哥哥受不了，我也可以當被做的那一個……」他是發自內心這麼說的，如果非得有其中一方必須是痛苦的那一個，他會心甘情願地承受。

「那是一定的吧。只是我是真的不知道該怎麼做才先便宜了你啊笨蛋弟弟。」他的哥哥露齒而笑，抱住了他。「好了快點開始吧奧村老師──」

「……」那瞬間他有點啞然，而後也順著那樣的話去回應：「──那就請奧村君好好學習了呢──」

「遵命，老師！我會好好見習的！」

說是這麼說，但他對於這種事也只是完全的理論派，很多事情在理論與實務上通常是完全的兩回事，於是他只能就著從神父的不良書刊以及其他來源，比如說網路上的討論、或者同事之間偶爾低俗的對話、以及出任務時所遇到的怪異委託人不合時宜的調侃等等，從中試圖歸納分析出如何著手的方式。

再怎麼說他也只是個缺乏經驗的毛頭小子，只好委屈他的哥哥當他的實驗對象了。可以肯定的是，多加練習總是會進步的。

沒再多說甚麼，他逕自將手探到了對方身後開始摸索著，在找到了目標位置之後，試探性地伸出一根手指插進去攪弄著。

「嗯、──」對方的身體震了一下，但是沒有做出任何反抗。

「……哥哥如果覺得痛，可以咬我沒關係。」他還是擔憂地進行了勸說，手上的動作一旦放輕了之後會更不容易進行下去，只好提議著能減輕或者轉移對方痛苦的做法。

「不用你說我也會咬、──」這麼說著的同時也真的咬了下去，肩膀上傳來的刺痛感讓他不小心將指甲刮到了對方。

「──」他的哥哥猛吸了一口氣，身體瞬間緊繃著，才又強忍著、慢慢放鬆了下來。「哥哥？還好嗎？果然還是讓我──」

「我沒事──」聲音聽起來有點咬牙切齒，「好了、你快點繼續下去吧。」

「……等等…………」他從被他的哥哥扔到床角的塑膠袋中摸出了他後來又從便利商店架上拿下來的瓶裝物，旋開了瓶蓋後倒出了許多沾在指尖。

這回比較輕易地伸了進去。

還是很緊，但是至少比一開始容易許多。

於是他伸進了第二根手指。

兩根手指的活動範圍變得更小，但是他盡力讓手指之間的距離拉大，朝著上下左右的各個方向慢慢伸展著。

「──」對方又倒吸了一口氣，他想著該不會又刮到了哪裡：「會痛嗎？是不是太大力了？」

「不──不是。」聲音聽起來似乎在隱忍著甚麼，「我只是覺得、好像有甚麼奇怪的感覺。」

「奇怪的感覺？」

「就是你的手在、弄到某個地方的時候，我會覺得好像、──反正是一種奇怪的感覺。」對方也很是困惑，不知道該怎麼解釋。

「不是會痛的那種，而是、好像有點舒服但是又、癢癢的？」

「癢癢的？」這種不清不楚的說法也讓他感到迷惑。「還有，某個地方是指哪裡？」

「嗯……這得等到你動到了那個地方我才會知道……等、那裡──」他的哥哥開始有些急促地喘氣，緊緊摟住了他。

「這裡？」他好奇地按了一下方才不經意擦過的地方，然後感覺到肩膀又被咬了一口。

「就是那裡啦、──還有不要玩你哥！」他能感覺到對方噴在耳邊的粗重鼻息，以及對方與他緊貼的胸膛所傳來的劇烈心跳，不禁也跟著覺得心跳加速而面紅耳赤著。

「我只是──」想實驗看看──

後半段他很明智地保留。

現在他知道那並不是甚麼奇怪的感覺，而是所謂的、快感一類的，只是這種感覺是第一次碰到，所以他的哥哥才會說那是一種『奇怪』而不是『舒服』的感覺。

雖然很想再繼續實驗下去，但考慮到對方在事後可能會因此氣得不肯理他，他還是克制了這樣的慾望，轉而插入了第三根手指。

──反正總是有機會的。

科學家的實驗魂在被實驗的對象猶不自知的情況下默默地燃燒了起來。

「嗯……」三根手指疊加起來的寬度依然遠遠不夠，但是這時似乎也不容易再插進第四根，這讓他又開始猶豫不決，不知該不該直接進行下一步。

反倒是這樣的動作停滯太久，讓一直在忍耐不適感的人出言詢問：「又怎麼了？」

他解釋了他的猶豫，對方則擺出很受不了的表情。「考慮那麼多做甚麼，就乾脆進來吧。」

這種不上不下的感覺都讓他快憋死了，要痛就一次痛到底，別拖拖拉拉的讓他想罵人卻都感到無力。

「但是……」

他的哥哥此時是真的感到不耐煩了，摟著他肩頸的手下滑，開始上下套弄著剛剛才被他的嘴含過的地方，手中的物體很快因為那樣的套弄而變大。

「哥、──」

「果然還是要這樣才比較快啊、不然誰知道你要甚麼時候才做──」這麼說著的人從他的手中脫身，打算就著被摟抱的姿勢直接坐下去。

「等等、哥哥──」

「你真的很煩耶──」雖然表現得一副不耐煩的樣子，他的哥哥還是在就要觸碰到的那個剎那停下，一方面是聽聽弟弟的要求，一方面是他其實也還是有點怕，於是順理成章地打住。

「讓我……」

「嗯？」他的哥哥雙手搭著他的肩膀，半跪著俯看坐在床上的他，等待著。

「先讓我戴上那個再說……」

「………………」

他的哥哥面色鐵青地抓過了塑膠袋，粗魯地拆掉了紙盒的封裝，用力地甩著盒子讓裡邊的東西一股腦地全掉了出來，從中隨便撿了一個小包裝就開始撕扯。

結果因為力道太大而讓他給扯壞了。

「…………」氣憤地再抓了一個，這次包裝很順利地拆開，他的哥哥拿起了裡面薄得幾乎只有一個平面的圓狀透明物體，兩手並用著拉開想套到他身上去，結果卻讓他扯得變形而不能用了。

「……………………」

「……咳、那個、還是讓我自己來吧。」

他假咳了一聲，拿起散落在床上的其中一個小包裝，撕開了一點縫，接著用雙手的大拇指和食指夾著包裝的左右各兩邊，輕輕往旁邊一拉就露出了那個薄薄的、仍有兩端連綴在包裝上的圓狀物，左右兩手捏著像是連體嬰一般的包裝與圓狀物，慢條斯理地對著自己套了上去，一氣呵成。

而這樣的過程不到三秒。

「…………………………」

「紙盒上面有使用說明。」他仰頭看著滿臉寫著『為甚麼你會為甚麼你會你這傢伙甚麼時候偷偷練習的我怎麼都不知道』的人，不好意思地解釋。

「…………總之可以了吧。」對方猙獰著做出了許多奇怪的表情，總算壓抑住各種各樣的不滿與腹誹，最終佯自鎮定地開口，真正意義上咬牙切齒地詢問。

「嗯。」

然後他扶著對方的腰部，小心翼翼地協助他的哥哥坐下，過程的艱辛自是不必多加描述。

「……哥哥、還好嗎？」他忍耐著被硬是擠壓到緊致空間的不適感，對著已經開始冷汗涔涔的人詢問著。

他的哥哥很想回他『你覺得我像是一臉看起來沒問題的樣子嗎』，最終依然從唇縫中努力擠出了「我沒事」這樣的話。

怎麼可能沒事，那根本是痛死了。原本就不是用來做這種事的地方，硬是被人這麼插入，說不痛那才有鬼。

他在心裡將所有能罵的對象以及可以用來罵人的字眼全部輪番用過了一遍都還覺得不夠，痛到他都想哭了。

但是他不能表現出來，不能讓弟弟看見哥哥這麼遜的樣子是其次，最主要是他不想讓對方更加擔心，最後又說還是別做了，或者又是一副『乾脆由我來吧』的神情。

他不喜歡他的弟弟總是那麼退讓的樣子，不喜歡他總是一副很委屈的樣子，明明沒有人、至少他本人並沒有拜託著那麼做，卻執意說著想要保護他，只有他才是最重要的；至於其他的甚麼、甚至包括他自己本身都是次要、都是可以被捨棄的那種態度最讓他感到火大。

他討厭對方那麼不將自己當一回事，他希望對方也能好好重視自己，像重視他一樣地重視自己，而不是一旦他發生甚麼事，就在旁邊緊張得要死還碎碎念個不停。

那種擔憂而急切與害怕的表情，他希望可以永遠不要在對方的臉上看到，或者至少，不要那麼常看到。

他希望他的弟弟能多笑一點，而不是成天皺著眉，為了他的事而煩惱著，即使他也知道他的問題不是普通的多，仍舊希望他的弟弟能夠更開朗一點，不要將所有的事全攬在肩上。

否則兄弟是為了甚麼而存在的、否則他們是為了甚麼而在一起、他是為了甚麼而想要與他的弟弟結婚的呢。

不就是為了能夠互相扶持、互相陪伴著面對所有的困難、互相分享彼此的喜悅、絕不讓自己與對方孤身一人才這麼做的嗎。

只是他的弟弟不是普通的固執、不是普通的愛操心，反反覆覆的叨念與探詢幾度都讓他想發飆說不幹了，但是對方臉上那種看起來就像是在說『都是我的錯』的神情，又讓他狠不了心地回頭安撫著。

──完全放心不下呢，根本就是被吃得死死的啊。

這麼一想他就覺得很不甘心，遷怒地咬著弟弟的肩膀，想要將在心中氾濫的各種情感以及身體上的苦痛都發洩出去，重重地咬著，讓對方的肩頭滲出了一點一點的血珠。

這樣果然讓他覺得舒爽很多，慢慢地感到放鬆了下來，讓對方更加輕易地進入到他的深處，深到讓他有彼此是合二為一的錯覺。

慢慢的，痛苦與不適轉變成了搔癢，讓他萌生想要更多的慾望，於是他再次咬著弟弟的肩膀向對方示意著。雖然他本身並不懂那樣的感覺是甚麼，也不瞭解究竟該如何去解決，但是反正他的弟弟知道，他相信對方能懂得他的感覺。

而他的弟弟也不負他所望，就著兩人相連的姿勢將他推倒在床上，抬起了他的腿搭在自己的肩上，用眼神詢問著。

「好啦好啦你快點──」他覺得又好氣又好笑，這麼婆媽到底是怎麼回事，居然還不肯承認自己就是個老媽子。

然後他突然有點後悔剛剛答得那麼乾脆，舒服的感覺來得又急又快讓他有點承受不住，只能緊緊抓著對方的背部將人攬得更緊更近一點，好讓彼此的感受更加同步，順帶看清對方現在的表情是怎麼樣。

──還是很壓抑。

即使是閉著眼遵循本能的時候，眉心依然是緊緊皺著的。

他想著做這種事不是應該都會感到快樂嗎，為甚麼他的弟弟看起來還是很痛苦的樣子，都不知道被做的人是誰了。

然後他捧著弟弟的臉吻了上去，看見對方驚愕的樣子就覺得很開心，這讓他想到了一開始咬對方的時候，他的弟弟也是這樣一個驚慌而有趣的臉。

──很有趣，真的很有趣。

大概就是因為那樣的表情太好玩了，和平常緊繃的臉完全不一樣，所以他才一直想咬對方，甚至是用盡了各種方法去追著對方跑，就是想看看更多不一樣的表情。

一切的開端就只是如此簡單的原因，而這讓他們走到了一起。

或許這樣的發展會被人說成是亂倫或者悖德甚麼的他其實不太理解的艱深詞彙，但他只介意他的弟弟對於他是怎麼想的，他順從了想和對方在一起、而對方也想與他在一起的心情，就只是這樣。

雖然可能會讓老頭子鬱悶個半死……但是他猜想老頭子這時如果站在他們的面前，最可能說的話會是『真拿你們沒辦法』。

這僅僅是他的猜測，不過他想這麼相信。

不然就等到他死了之後再去聽老頭子訓話吧，反正惡魔會等上很長一段時間才會死亡，倒是辛苦他的弟弟了。

但是老頭子肯定是不忍心苛責的，所以也不用過於擔心那麼久遠以後的事，現在該擔心的是眼前這個沒事就愛操心的笨蛋弟弟。

他看著對方寫滿了驚愕與困惑的臉，以及肩上滿布的咬痕，又忍不住嘴癢地再咬了一次，滿意地看著他的戰績。

然後突然笑著說：「這樣你就是我的了，想不到我那麼早就宣示主權了呢～」語調中是掩不住的得意與開心。

「哥哥……」他的弟弟神色複雜地看著他，也用著稍微重的力道咬了他的肩頭，咬出了一點傷痕，而後輕輕舔舐著，「這樣哥哥也是我的了。」

「甚麼啊，早在你咬我嘴巴的時候，我就是你的了啊～」他理所當然地回應，然後又像是想起了甚麼一樣地否定：「不，搞不好更早的時候就是了吧。」

「哥哥、──」他的弟弟一瞬間甚麼話都說不出來，只是哽咽著。

──好喜歡、好喜歡眼前這個人、好愛這個人、──

「哥哥、我、──我愛哥哥──我愛你、燐──」 他最後幾乎是哭著在表白，泣不成聲地表白。

有太多太多話想說了，但是在這個時候，他只能想到最普通不過的這句話，笨拙地表白著。

「笨蛋，我也最愛你了喔──」他的哥哥笑著抱緊了他，比他略高的體溫貼在身上讓他覺得很溫暖、完全不想放開。「不只是因為你是我的弟弟，而是因為你就是你，是奧村雪男喔──」

「抱歉一直以來讓你那麼不安呢。」

那樣的話讓他一直以來小心克制的情感頓時爆發開來，奔騰著的感情讓他再也壓抑不了藏在最心底的慾望。他完全拋開了理智，只是順應著本能去對待那個人。

「咦？欸、雪男你等等──我還沒──」未盡的話語被他全數封緘。

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

 

「唔──總覺得腰好痠這是為甚麼──」躺在床上剛醒轉過來的人困難地翻轉到側面，完全搞不清為甚麼自己會爬不起來。

「哥哥！」

「喔、是雪男啊，幹嘛突然那麼大聲，害我嚇了一跳。話說為什麼我的腰會這……麼……痠…………」說著說著才面紅耳赤地回想起原因，想要抓起身上的被褥蓋住自己，卻因為動作過大而痠痛得更厲害了。

「真是的，這個時候就別勉強自己了。」他的弟弟嘆了一口氣，上前扶起他讓他倚在床頭，背後則塞了枕頭讓他靠著。

「……現在是、甚麼時候了？」他咕噥著問。

「快11點了，大概再過一會就可以吃午餐。」

「11點啊…………」他完全不知道他們後來做了多久，只記得最後累到昏了過去。

而且後來好像根本就直接來了，套子甚麼的在用過太多次之後就被他們扔在地上完全不管了，結果因為真槍實彈的感覺更好而更加一發不可收拾。

「嗯……」但是他的身上完全沒有前一晚的那種黏膩的感覺，身上的衣服也不是昨晚的那一套，於是忍不住開口想詢問他的弟弟。

「雪男──」

「哥哥──」

兩個人同時開口的結果就是同時跟著沉默。

最後他撓了撓頭，決定讓他的弟弟先說：「呃、你先好了。」

「哥哥先說吧。」

「喔、喔。」對方的語氣聽起來異常堅持，於是他搔著臉、尷尬地開口：「昨天、昨天後來是你幫我清理的嗎？」

這個問題其實很多餘，畢竟也沒有別人會幫他清理了，只是他還是想確定一下。

「嗯。」

「謝、謝了……」就算前晚算甚麼新婚之夜好了，但是他又不是女人，他不懂自己為甚麼只能這麼扭捏地回答而對方可以那麼鎮靜。

「那……你剛剛要說甚麼？」

「我…………」對方欲言又止的表情讓他很不解，但是他決定不催促，只是閉上嘴看對方想說甚麼。

「昨天我對哥哥做過頭了……真的很抱歉…………」他的弟弟低著頭，就像是小時候不小心打破了修道院裡面的玻璃花窗時對著他們的父親懺悔的模樣，等候著他的責難。

──原來那麼鎮靜是因為已經做好了要被訓話的心理準備嗎……

「你也知道你做過頭了啊……」他語帶抱怨地說，看著對方更加低落的模樣又覺得於心不忍，於是伸出手摸了摸對方的頭，不好意思地說：「不過也不是不舒服啦……雖然中途還滿痛的…………不、這完全不是你的錯啊──」

他覺得他們完全就是回到了小時後，他護著弟弟和那群嘲笑他們的人幹了一架，而他的弟弟哭著幫他包紮的時候。

那個時候的弟弟也是像現在這樣一臉難過得全是他的錯的表情，差別只在長大了以後不會哭出來而已。

說真的，他有點想看自己的弟弟哭出來，感覺會很情色，昨天他的弟弟貌似有哭，可是他因為過程太激烈也太舒服，記不太清楚那樣的表情；至於現在，則不是時候。

他無奈地抱住對方，揉著弟弟的頭髮，嘴裡胡亂說著其實他很舒服、超舒服、舒服得不得了之類的話，想著在這個時候道歉的人到底有沒有意識到他其實是在撒嬌。

這麼想著他就突然覺得也沒甚麼不好，至少他的弟弟願意對他露出除了生氣與困擾以外的表情。似乎是從他們在一起之後，不一樣的表情愈來愈多也愈來愈生動了，變回了以前那個愛哭愛撒嬌的可愛的弟弟了呢。

──應該說，從來就沒有變過吧。

他突然忍不住笑了出來，覺得非常開心。

「哥哥？」等著被責罵卻換來了一頭被揉亂的頭髮的人抬頭看向了他。

「沒甚麼，只是覺得你這傢伙怎麼會這麼可愛啦──」他咧著嘴，露出了他的弟弟這一生中絕對不會忘記的燦爛笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of the whole story.


	14. 關於反攻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC-15

事情的開端是因為奧村燐的一句話。

「喂，你這傢伙到底知不知道你每次都做過頭啊，要知道被做的人可是很痛的，好歹也收斂一點啊你，總有一天要讓你也試試。」他揉著仍有些痠痛的腰，半心半意地抱怨著。

「可以喔。」被抱怨的人突然冒出了讓人摸不著頭緒的話。

「吭？」無愧笨蛋之稱的人理所當然地聽不懂。

「哥哥如果想當做的人，也可以喔。」爆炸性的發言。

「你、你在說甚麼啊認真的嗎你！？」震驚地看向一臉平靜的弟弟。

「我很認真喔。」

「真的假的？你確定不是在開玩笑？」他滿頭大汗地想著愚人節是不是提早到了。

「我跟哥哥開過玩笑嗎。」另一方嚴肅地反問。

「這倒是、沒有。」從來沒有。

他忍不住吞了吞口水。「不過我只是開開玩笑而已啦，不用當真、不用當真啊、──」總覺得氣氛有點詭異，於是他試圖打哈哈帶過。

「我是認真的。」他的弟弟推了推眼鏡，「如果哥哥想要現在就做，也沒問題。」

「我、……可是我不知道該怎麼做……」他覺得有點心動，一直以來都被壓的人當然也是有想反攻的時候，但是因為被做也還滿舒服的，所以一開始的抱怨只是嚷嚷居多。

現在突然被自己的弟弟這麼一說，他反倒有點不知該如何反應。

「哥哥已經體驗這麼多次了，卻甚麼都沒學到嗎？」

「這、也不是說沒學到，而是因為、──」太舒服了所以就放任著沉浸其中，「是、是你的前戲太長了啦！！！」

雖然對方完全沒有那個意思，但他還是感到被冒犯因而有點惱羞成怒。

「那是為了要讓哥哥放鬆的。」他的弟弟皺眉。

「總、總之我就是不會啦，前戲甚麼的…………」他彆扭地說，覺得萬分丟臉。

「如果哥哥有這層顧慮，我也可以完全自己來。」這次的發言是原子彈級別。

「自、自己來！？」他真的傻眼了。

「哥哥不相信？」

「不、我、──」完全相信──

他想這麼說的時候卻發現自己再度被推倒在床上。

「欸欸！？等等、現在是怎麼回事！！？」

到底是誰要當要做的誰要當被做的？？？這樣的發展不是和平常一樣嗎！？

「哥哥只要躺著就好了，你的腰應該還很痠吧。」

言下之意就是『你甚麼都不用做，乖乖躺著接受我的服務吧』。

「等、這樣很奇怪、唔──」

對方堵住了他想反駁的話。

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

哇──這傢伙的吻技愈來愈好了────

總覺得腦子飄飄然的完全無法思考……雖然還是能看得見他脫掉了衣服跨坐在我身上的樣子…………

咦咦他甚麼時候脫掉自己的衣服的連我的衣服都不見了我有恍神這麼久嗎！？

「等、雪男、──」可惡他又含住我那裡──

啊、不行、這真的超舒服的──

……唔嗯…………總覺得好像忘記了甚麼很重要的事，可是因為太舒服了而完全想不起來…………

我到底忘了甚麼……？雪男應該會知道吧？

「雪、等等你不用做到這樣吧──！？」

這傢伙、這傢伙居然──

「唔嗯、──」唔哇、這個──

是跟被做的時候截然不同的舒服感──

……唔嗯……現在是很能體會為甚麼這傢伙每次都會做過頭了，因為真的、超──舒─服─的──

感覺、超好啊──

「嗯…………」不過這傢伙臉上的那種表情還有他的動作也未免太──

超羞恥的到底被做的人是我還是他啊啊啊啊啊────

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

「哥哥只要躺著就好了，你的腰應該還很痠吧。」

畢竟距離上一次也才剛做完沒多久，就算是惡魔也沒恢復得這麼快吧。

「等、這樣很奇怪、唔──」有的時候哥哥真的很不解風情，於是堵住他的嘴會是最有效的方法。

──話說回來，不得不說哥哥的接吻技巧進步了，我就連剛剛到底是怎麼解開彼此身上的衣服都完全沒有印象。

……似乎在做了不少次之後，這樣的動作變成是一種本能了。

而哥哥看起來也還滿享受的，滿臉泛紅而茫然的表情。

──那樣的表情看起來非常可愛，很讓人心動。

讓人想看到他更多不一樣的表情──

「等、雪男、──」

熟能生巧，現在做這種事完全不會有任何的阻滯，很輕易就吞了下去。

哥哥此時完全就是一副沉浸在快感中的模樣，以他的短期記憶容量，大概把我們方才的對話全都給忘得一乾二淨了。

但是無妨，哥哥不反抗的話，我也比較容易進行下去。

「雪、等等你不用做到這樣吧──！？」

不過……自己進行擴張果然…………很不容易，而且滿痛的。

……比起由自己給予疼痛，還是更希望由喜歡的人來呢──

「唔嗯、──」

和平常做的時候不太一樣的聲音從哥哥的口中傳出，那種像是在隱忍著甚麼的音調聽起來……有別於以往的情色。

「嗯…………」不由得也被那樣的聲音以及夾雜著痛苦與快樂的感覺刺激著溢出了一點呻吟──

──痛苦，但是又快樂的感覺。

哥哥被做的時候也是這樣的感覺吧…………雖然我的可能更痛一點，畢竟幾乎沒做甚麼前戲就直接來了。

──痛苦大於快樂的感覺。

……很不好受，但是有種滿足感。

被喜歡的人所充滿的滿足感。

這種希望占有對方，同時也希望被對方占有的感覺、──

是絕對不可能對哥哥說的吧。

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

「就說你、根本就不用那麼虐待自己啊──」就連他在甚麼前戲都做足的情況下都痛到想哭了，何況是幾乎可以說是直接硬來的弟弟。

「我不覺得這是虐待自己啊，只是也想體會哥哥的感受罷了。」比起他的緊張與擔憂，對方倒是一臉無所謂的樣子。

「除了很痛是還能有甚麼感受啊……不我不是說你讓我很痛這點、完全不是！」

「我甚麼都還沒說呢。」對方無辜地眨眼。

「總、總之、不要再這麼莽撞了。」

「嗯……我記得莽撞這個形容詞是哥哥專屬的？」

「喂！你可別太得寸進尺啊！」

「那就要看是誰這麼讓我予取予求了。」他有點得逞地笑。

「你、──算了，看在你今天很辛苦的份上，不跟你計較。」

「確實是呢，不論是做或者是被做，我都是負責主要體力勞動與提供技術的人。」

「那、那完全是你自己說要做的吧…………」對方氣虛。

「下次希望哥哥可以主動點呢。」

「知、知道啦，才不可能每次都讓你這麼得意呢…………」小聲地咕噥著。

「──呵。」

「笑屁啊！下次絕對要做得讓你下不了床！」

「這真是值得期待的宣言……但，我想說現在下不了床的是哥哥？」

「閉嘴啦你這個和我一起躺在床上動彈不得的四眼痣男！」

於是這是關於奧村兄弟在做色色的事情時，不得不說的一點小故事。

關於兩人到最後都下不了床，一起躺在床上拌嘴的小故事。


	15. 關於愛啊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love you soooooooooo much

「喂、──」他忍耐著被擴張到極限的不適，努力地睜著眼看向在上面正忙碌著進行前置動作的弟弟。「你到底、都是從哪學來這些東西的啊？」

他也知道這種時候問這樣的問題很奇怪，但這個一直以來埋在心底的小小疑問已經茁壯到讓他不得不問出口的地步，於是在不知道做了幾次之後的今天，首次開口。

「這個…………很重要嗎？」他的弟弟無奈地看著他，對於不論何時何地總能破壞氣氛的人感到很無力，明明都已經在做這種事了，為甚麼還能偷空想到這些有的沒的。

「也不是很重要，但是、──」他被突然讓人觸摸到的敏感點所帶來的快感引得顫抖了一下，「就是、嗯──會好奇嘛──」很快地又調適得宜，讓自己放鬆下來。

──總覺得好像愈來愈習慣這種事了，我們有這麼常做嗎？

他在被強行突入所帶來的暈眩中困惑地想著，但是原本就不常在思考的腦袋，在這樣的時候更是派不上用場。

「明明我們是雙子、唔──」對方的唇舌貼了過來，他用著僅剩的意識努力地與他的弟弟糾纏著，滿腦子只執著於不能輸的念頭上。

「哈、哈啊、──」兩人氣喘吁吁地分開，臉上都染成一片酡紅，距離近到看得見彼此的眼中所映出的迷離與快感，以及所謂的、──

情慾。

若在以前，他肯定是打死都不會想和同性別的人做這種事，更別說會對同性有這樣的慾望。但是當對象是他的弟弟時，這種想法以及做這種事似乎都是理所當然，更別說他們還做了十根手指頭加十根腳趾頭都數不完的次數。

當然這並不是要諷刺他的算數如此差勁，而僅僅是要比喻他們做的次數已經多到數不清了。

隨著做的次數愈來愈多，他就愈來愈想知道他的弟弟到底是從哪學來這些東西的，沒道理因為對方是天才而他是笨蛋，就讓他在這方面也表現得不如對方吧。

所以才突然脫口而出這種完全不合時宜的問題。

但是一個吻就搞得他七暈八素，分不清東南西北了。

除了『剛剛應該沒表現得太遜吧』這樣的念頭之外，他現在只能失神地盯著面前與他相仿但是氣質上截然不同的臉龐。

完全忘記他所想要問的問題。

「……神父的…………那些書。」在他想著『哇啊這傢伙現在的表情超情色』時，對方突然冒出一句讓他摸不著頭緒的話。

「啊？吭？老頭子？？？」

──甚麼跟甚麼？現在是在說哪回事啊？

他困惑地望著上方突然有點扭捏的人，想著這表情可真是稀奇了，有趣是有趣，但他完全不懂這沒頭沒腦的發言究竟是想表達甚麼。

「哥哥你剛剛問的……問題。」

──問題？

「我剛剛問了甚麼嗎？」

他真的甚麼都記不得了。

「關於……我是在哪裡學到這些事的，問題。」他的弟弟臉上浮現出一種又是尷尬又是無奈的神色，很是困窘地將話題帶了回去，其中或許還帶有一點自掘墳墓的後悔成分存在。

「啊、喔、那個啊。」他勉強地回想著也不過是幾分鐘前的事，「那、你是在哪學到的？」然後悲哀地、但是也不意外地發現他沒甚麼印象，於是順著對方的語尾，再度將問題丟了回去。

「神父的書。」他的弟弟很有耐心地覆述了答案，就像一直以來在課堂上所扮演的教師模樣，諄諄教誨著。

前提是臉上不是帶著那種又是羞赧又是彆扭的表情的話。

「老頭子的書？甚麼書啊？？？」

比起嘲笑對方的表情，他更想知道的是他的弟弟究竟是在他們父親的哪種藏書中學到的，他首先想到的是聖經，其次是每次生日都會拿到的料理用書，再來則是記錄了修道院大小事的日誌，還有就是那些他覺得只寫了屁話的哲學性書籍。

──不太可能是這些書吧？好像還有別的甚麼來著，但是一時半會想不起來。

「……是色情書刊。」他的弟弟埋在他的肩頭上，悶悶地說。

「喔、色情書刊……」他完全忘了他們的父親私藏了很多好東西，但──「你去翻了老頭子的色情書刊──！？」

這實在讓他驚訝萬分，悶騷眼鏡男居然去翻了色情書刊！？那個一直以來都表現得很禁慾的他的弟弟，居然翻了色情書刊！？

這可是前所未聞的事！

「……這很奇怪嗎。」聽得出來對方很不滿。

「呃、也不是說奇怪，只是覺得……嗯、意外吧。我以為你一直都在念書甚麼的，所以沒時間去……翻找那些不知道被老頭子藏在哪的東西。」

卻沒想到他的弟弟居然找得到，而且還看了。

「我只是翻開聖經時，不小心發現裡面全都是神父的私人收藏而已…………」而且都是重口味的巨乳，讓優等生感到很困擾也很尷尬。

「哈、你這麼一說我也想起來了，某天無聊去翻了一下，才發現老頭子居然在聖經裡面放了那些書。」

夾在其中的海報拉頁開啟了他對於異性各種奇怪妄想的門扉，於是積極地在各本聖經中胡亂翻閱著，修道院的其他人見狀都誤以為他突然開竅了。

「不過我只看到了那麼幾次啊，後來怎麼找都沒得看了。」因此也沒再去翻聖經，讓修道院的人在高興了一陣子之後不禁大為感嘆。

「該不會是被你收起來了吧？」愈想愈覺得有可能，完全是以小人之心度君子之腹的想法。

「並沒有。」被質疑的人斬釘截鐵的回應。

「……那是後來在整理神父的遺物時發現的。」然後不知道出於甚麼樣的理由，鬼使神差地留下來了。

「噢。」他突然不知該作何回應，只好隨便應了一聲。

「嗯。」

「…………」

「…………」

氣氛突然變得很尷尬，在做這種事時讓兩人都興致缺缺顯然不是甚麼好事。

特別是他感覺到他們正處在一個不上不下的階段，卡在一半的階段。

「嗯嗯，總之你就是看了老頭子的書嘛，這也沒甚麼大不了的。」

──大家都是血氣方剛的少年嘛，這很正常的。

察覺到再這樣下去會不了了之，他開始胡亂瞎扯，試圖活絡氣氛。

「不過只看了那種書不是也只會和女生做嗎，你是怎麼知道和男的要怎麼做的？」

他不知道還能扯甚麼，於是問了最在意的部分。

「……片。」對方含糊不清地說著。

「甚麼？」

「……網路上的討論和…………片子。」

「片子…………」他想著對方平常明明都是用詞精確的人，怎麼今天卻總是拐彎抹角，於是動用著暫時恢復了些許清明的神智，開始檢索大腦資料庫中最相近的同義字。

「──等、你說的片子是那個片子嗎！！？」然後比對到一個讓他很是驚訝又是錯愕更是嚇傻的詞彙。

「G、──」開頭的那個！？

「……嗯。」

「那真是、──………………」

──現在是要給甚麼反應比較好？

「……你看了？」他最終忍不住好奇心。

「嗯。」

「全都看完了？」

「如果哥哥是指全部的片子的話，那麼，是。」

「……感想是……？」

「很噁心。」明顯的嫌惡，並且又補了一句：「噁心得想吐。」

「噢。」不能同情更多了。「你也不用這麼認真吧……」他決定不要去問對方究竟看了幾片，更不要深究所謂的全部到底是指單一個網站所有的片子，或者是網路上所有能找到的片子。

「這種事情怎麼可以不認真。」對方聽起來有點生氣，「與其在事後處理過程中所造成的傷害，倒不如一開始就先避免。」簡單來說就是預防勝於治療的那一套，醫護人員們最愛說的那一套。

「呃……」他就是覺得不必這麼認真也無所謂，但是對方這麼認真地回應了他也不好反駁。

「看那種片子有用嗎？」於是嘗試著轉移話題。

「不太有用。」

「那你還看！？」這已經不是優等生，而是書呆子的級別了。

「總是要……多方學習。」

這樣的說法讓他忍不住顫抖了一下，內部突然收緊，連帶讓對方溢出一點呻吟，又向著他的裡面更深入了一點。

「唔嗯……」他半睜著眼看著俯在他身上的弟弟帶著隱忍的表情，看起來很性感，但是依然禁慾。

那種禁慾的色彩讓對方看起來更情色了，也讓他覺得更不好意思，居然問出那樣的問題。

而對方居然沒有任何隱瞞地全都告訴他了，這讓他覺得有點開心，也相對感到羞愧。

突然知道了原來對方是這麼小心翼翼地對待著他，感到心頭暖暖的，比起做這種事所帶來的快感，更讓他有種難以言喻的充實與滿足。

但是他不知道能做些甚麼來回應對方所付出的努力，一直以來他只給他的弟弟帶來麻煩，就算真的想為對方做甚麼，他的弟弟卻每次都走在他的前面，甚麼都幫他準備好了。

一想到這裡，他突然就對於弟弟平時的口頭捉弄沒甚麼怨言了，再說他也從來都不討厭那樣的相處方式。

或許是被氣得牙癢癢的，但是不討厭，一點都不。

相反地，更可能是樂在其中，享受著拌嘴的樂趣。

這個時候他突然發現原來他是這麼喜歡眼前的這個人，這麼喜歡他的弟弟，否則怎麼會這麼順從著讓對方壓在身下呢。

當然做這種事確實會感到舒服，有人專門著伺候的感覺也很不錯，可是沒有任何一個男的會就這麼心甘情願讓人做吧。

除非是喜歡對方到無可自拔的地步了。

除非他愛對方愛到無可自拔的地步了。

然後他突然想起他們第一次做時，他曾經對著他的弟弟說過愛這個字，才突然發現他真的是非常典型的身體動作先於大腦思考的人。

他知道他想要和他的弟弟在一起，也知道對方是他這一輩子最重要的人，但他其實並不能完全分辨那到底是因為放不下『弟弟』，或者是因為對方是『奧村雪男』，神木出雲之前的那一席話讓他開始有意識地思考這件事。

那確實是喜歡，但大概是他們的日常生活和先前幾乎沒有分別，其中的親情比重可能比愛情更多，因而更像是喜愛，至少他是這麼以為。

即使主動告白的是他，說著想要在一起的人是他，他也沒有完全釐清親情與愛情的差異，他不能肯定他的出發點是哪一個，一切的發展只是為了順應當時的氣氛與狀況而走下去。

他確實害怕寂寞，但是比起寂寞，他更怕的是他的弟弟沒有得到一個好的結局，在對方為了他努力奮鬥了那麼長的一段時間之後，最終卻得不到所盼望的結局。

他以為他是不想讓他的弟弟後悔才做出那樣的決定，畢竟他的時間會很漫長，而滿足對方的願望是比甚麼都來得更重要也更為優先的事。

他以為那句因著自身的任性所脫口而出的結婚以及隨之而來的第一次與無數次，有很大的成分是他覺得不能不讓弟弟安心才那麼做的，不想讓他的弟弟總是擺著一張徬徨不安的臉才那麼做的。

畢竟在戀人的身分之前，他們首先是兄弟，而做哥哥的有著照顧弟弟的責任與義務，只要他的弟弟過得很好、過得很幸福，被做也沒甚麼大不了的，即使他自己受傷害了也無所謂，感到痛苦也無所謂。

反正他是惡魔，是不論受了甚麼傷，也總是能在眨眼間就活蹦亂跳的惡魔。

他認為自己的意願並不重要，但是，其實他的心一直都清楚，他最想要的是甚麼。

否則他不會主動說要吻對方，不會想到要為了對方裝扮成一點都不適合他的樣子。

在他尚未真正釐清而明確意識到自己的感情並不只是純粹的喜歡或者喜愛那麼簡單的時候，他的心就先幫他回答、先幫他做出選擇了。

他的心選擇了要和眼前的這個人在一起。

不論是哭也好，笑也罷，他的心選擇了要和對方手牽著手一起面對未來的任何事。

那個想和奧村雪男在一起的人，從來就不是奧村雪男的『哥哥』，而是『奧村燐』，一直都是奧村燐。

「雪男。」他突然很想呼喚對方的名字，不是他的弟弟，而是他喜歡的人的名字。

「甚麼？」對方的手輕撫在他的臉上，幫他拭去了沁出的薄汗，並撥開了被汗水沾黏在額上的幾縷髮絲。

那樣的動作相當輕柔而小心翼翼，彷彿他是一個易碎的珍寶，而不是將傷口放著不管也會迅速痊癒的惡魔，也不是因為本身的粗魯莽撞而天天在身上製造傷痕的兄長。

他第一次發現原來他一直被對方溫柔對待著。

第一次發現，原來對方看著他的眼神中，漾著幾乎能使他浸溺在其中的溫柔。

「雪男。」於是他又呼喚了一次。

「嗯。」對方輕吻他的額頭，緩慢地，緩慢地擠進了他的最深處。

「雪男。」第三次。

「嗯。」吻貼在了鼻樑上，緩慢地律動著。

「雪男。」第四次。

「嗯。」移動到了臉頰，緩慢地退出。

「雪男。」第五次。

「嗯。」然後落在了唇上，自然而然地與他的唇舌交纏著，自然而然地在他體內進出著。

那個吻並不激烈，而是緩慢地探入，和對方在他身上的動作一樣緩慢。

很慢、很慢，但是很深入、非常的深入，飽含著許多無法言明的感情、思緒、祈求與冀盼，是他的，也是對方的。

是他們兩個人的。

漫長的吻結束之後，他睜著有點迷濛的眼看著對方與他同樣潮紅的臉，突然很想說出他當下的心情。

「我愛你喔。」而他也順從著做了。

如果非得找出某個詞來描述他此時滿腔澎湃的情感，大概也只有這個字了。

「我愛你，雪男。」他握緊了兩人緊緊交扣的手指，牽引到嘴前親吻著。

「我愛你。」說出口的時候他更加確定了自己的心意。

他愛著對方，不僅僅是喜歡，也不單單只是喜愛，而是愛。

不只是親情，而是愛情。

是奧村燐與奧村雪男兩人的愛情。

「──哈。」是愛情啊。

他突然有點想笑，也笑了出來，笑自己的遲鈍，也笑對方的傻氣。

「哥哥？」對方耐心地等待著。

「笨──蛋──」他用另一手扣緊對方的後頸，將人給下壓，咬著對方的耳朵，以挑逗的口吻說道：「這種時候應該要叫我的名字吧。」而後張開了雙腿，緊緊扣在對方的腰上。

──啊啊，真是愛慘了呢。

聽著耳邊傳來從對方口中所低喚著的他的名字，承受著逐漸激烈起來的猛烈攻勢，他仰頭啃咬著對方的唇，愉快地想。

──愛死你啦。


End file.
